Angel Of Smackdown Live
by Dj Wolfenstien
Summary: Smackdown Live brings in a new addition to the roster and she is ready to take the blue brand by storm!
1. Chapter 1 - The Angel Is Here!

**Hey Jedi, Sith and, Fellow Fairy Tail Wizards so if you've been following me you know I have two other stories to finish and just to clear it up before anyone freaks out I AM NOT STOPPING THE OTHERS okay this is just for fun when I don't feel like writing for the others at the moment. And yes I am writing for a Women's Wrestler which will bring something that I think will be fun. Also yes..I'm a guy..writing for..a female...THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME! Okay joking joking. Anyway please enjoy!**

 **Remember I do not OWN ANY of the personalities featured in this story**

OC Bio

Name: Ashley Ray Stratus

(Daughter of WWE Hall Of Famer Trish Stratus)

Age: 22

In Ring Name: Ashley

In Ring Nickname: The Angel

Nationatially: Canadian

Hometown: Toronto Ontario Canada

Hair: Similar to Alexa Bliss only its black with blue highlights in her hair

Eyes: Blue

Height: 5'6

Body Type: Similar to her mothers

Finisher: Super Kick and Sharpshooter

Heel or Face: Face

Ring Attire: Black jeans with ripped parts on the knees, a black tank top, black elbow pads, black tape around her hands and halfway up her forearms and, a matching black jean jacket with a gray hoodie attached.

Chapter 1 - The Angel Is HERE!

The Smackdown Live event was being set up as a young woman walked into the building as she was ready to make her WWE main roster debut. Ashley was more than excited to finally make her debut on Smackdown Live after spending three years in the indies honing her craft and spending four more years in NXT even becoming a three time NXT Women's Champion. She walked into the arena and into the backstage she saw some more than familiar faces.

"Hey! Nattie!" Ashley ran over and gave her friends a big hug.

"Ashley it's so good to see you. So they finally brought you up out of NXT?" Nattie ( . Natalya) looked at her friend with a lot of joy to see her.

"Yeah I signed my contract this morning and now I'm apart of Smackdown." Ashley fixed her bag that was on her shoulder.

"Well let me introduce you to the others." Nattie walked with Ashley to the Women's locker room where the other females of Smackdown Live were setting up their gear.

Ashley met Tamina, Alexa Bliss, Becky Lynch, Eva Marie, Niki, Naomi and, Carmella and she was more than happy to meet them. She was talking to the other females who were welcoming of the new addition to the roster and when she walked out of the locker room she was met by more friendly faces.

"There she is the newest addition to Smackdown Live!" Ashley looked over at Shane McMahon the Commissioner of SDL.

Ashley smiled as she shook Shanes hand be respectful to her boss. "Hello Mr. McMahon I didn't expect to see you till the event started."

"Look I may be your boss. But, you can call me Shane. Plus I wanted to make my newest edition to my roster feel welcome." Shane was known to be one of the nicest people to work with around the WWE.

"Well I do feel welcome and I am so excited to be here." Ashley gave a nice smile despite the butterflies in her stomach since she was making her debut that night.

"I'm glad to see that. So you are aware of what you are going to do tonight. So I will see you when the show starts." Shane gave a salute as he walked off to deal with other matters before the show starts.

Ashley smiled as she walked down the halls of the Arena as she couldn't wait for her big moment.

' _ **SmackDown Live In The Ring'**_

Shane McMahon stood in the ring with Smackdown General Manager Daniel Bryan as the entire SD roster in the ring as they had just revealed the new SmackDown Live Tag Team and Women's championships to the crowd who gave a loud ovation.

"Now that that is taken care of there is one more big piece of business to take care of. So right now I would like all the men to vacate the ring please." Daniel asked much to the crowds confusion as the male performers left the ring standing at ringside.

All the women were left in the ring as Shane smiled. "Now ladies we all know the SmackDown Women's division has the absolute best performers in WWE." The crowd responded with a loud chant.

" _Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"_ The Crowds chanted.

Daniel rose the mic to his mouth. "But, I think the Smackdown's Women's Division deserves one more addition. So ladies and gentlemen allow us to introduce the newest addition to Smackdown Lives roster!"

The crowd was confused as were the announcing team. "Who is Daniel talking about?" JBL asked the question on everyone's mind.

" _ **B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back**_

 _ **B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back**_

 _ **B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back"**_

The crowd exploded as Skillets Back From The Dead filled the arena and Ashley walked out onto the stage.

"This is a game changer!" Tom Phillips was just as surprised as the crowd.

"The Angel Of Wrestling is coming to Smackdown! I love it!" JBL clapped.

"Former NXT Women's Champion and daughter of WWE Hall Of Famer Trish Stratus is now on Smackdown this is great!" David Otunga was just as excited as the crowd.

Ashley walked down the ramp and high fived fans on both side of the ramp and walked up the stairs and climb through the ropes before climbing onto the second turnbuckle to receive a pop. Ashley went to the other three as she now stood across the ring from the other women of Smackdown.

The music died down as the fans were excited.

' _We want Ashley!'_

' _We want Ashley!'_

' _We want Ashley!'_

Ashley raised her arms up wanting the crowd to get louder and they did.

"Now that we have all our women in the ring. At Backlash we are gonna have the first ever seven pack match for the Smackdown Live Women's Championship!" Shane announced as the crowd went wild.

Ashley smiled as Alexa Bliss gave her a glare and Ashley asked for a mic and when she got one she looked at Alexa. "You got a problem?"

Alexa got her own mic. "Yeah I got a problem. Who the hell do you think you are? Your nothing but, a little girl who is thinking that she can just steal the spotlight don't ya."

Ashley looked at the crowd with a smile and laughed at the claim. "No I'm not stealing the spotlight. I am the spotlight." The crowd cheered. "So if you have a problem instead of whining and crying like a little girl. Let's settle things here in this ring." The crowd cheered at the idea.

Alexa laughed at that. "You'd really regret getting in the ring with me. You don't deserve to step in the ring with me." The crowd gave a loud roar of boos as Alexa pushed Ashley like she was nothing as she flipped her hair back.

"Alexa may come to regret that Ashley doesn't take to kindly to being disrespected." JBL Said.

Ashley turned Alexa around and delivered a right hand to the jaw as the crowd cheered. "Ashley not taking to kindly to Alexa Bliss shoving her like that and now with right hands!"

"What is this about Alexa didn't even do anything!" JBL argued.

Ashley tackled Alexa down and and threw right hands as Alexa tried to escape only Ashley wouldn't let up as as Alexa kneed Ashley in the stomach making her stumble back. Alexa held her jaw before having enough and before she saw it coming Ashley nailed Alexa with a superkick.

"Oh my! Superkick! Ashley just superkicked Alexa Bliss!" Maruo said.

"Ashley isn't gonna let anyone push her around. So I think the other women should take note." JBL said.

Ashley's theme hit as the crowd cheered as Ashley left the ring. "I ain't going anywhere!" Ashley went to up the ramp.

 _Fan Tweets:_

 _That Superkick tho! #SD Live_

 _Seven Pack! Is Better than a six pack! #SD Live_

 _Ashley is here! Yes! Yes! Yes! #SD Live_

 _Alexa definitely didn't see that coming #SD Live_

' _ **Next Week On Smackdown Live Backstage'**_

Alexa walked into Shane and Daniel's office as the crowd booed.

"Alexa what can we do for you?" Shane asked.

"You saw what Ashley did to me last week right? So what are you gonna do about it?" Alexa asked demanding 'justice'.

"Well. Tonight you and Ashley will meet in the ring and go one on one." Shane said as the crowd cheered.

"You can't be serious! I deserve better than to get in the ring with that lunatic who attacked me for no reason!" Alexa fused.

"Well it's already been decided because, that match is next." Shane smiled as Alexa left.

"Ashley vs Alexa Bliss is next!" JBL said as they went to commercial.

' _ **In The Ring'**_

"Alexa Bliss in the ring awaiting the arrival of Ashley who assaulted her last week for no reason." JBL said.

"She was sending a message JBL and Alexa disrespected her first." David Otunga argued.

"Ashley had no right to attack Alexa David!" JBL argued back.

Ashley's theme hit as the crowd cheered as she came down the ramp.

"And her opponent from Toronto Canada Ashley!" Greg Hamilton announced as he left the ring.

Ashley climbed up the turnbuckle and raised her right arm pointing to the air as the crowd cheered. "Ashley getting a loud reaction from the fans here." Tom said as Ashley jumped into the ring.

"Are you ready?" The ref asked before signaling the start of the match. "Ring the bell!"

' _Ding Ding Ding!'_

"This match up is underway as they tie up center of the ring." Tom said as Ashley and Alexa tied up before Alexa got Ashley into a side headlock.

Ashley forced Alexa to the ropes and pushed her off as Alexa came of the other side allowing her to clothesline Ashley. "Come on Ashley!" Alexa ran to the ropes bouncing off them as Ashley laid on her stomach, as Alexa jumped over her bouncing off the ropes as Ashley leapfrogged over her waiting for her to comeback allowing her to armdrag Alexa over. Alexa slid out of the ring.

"Alexa sliding out of the ring after a wicked armdrag by Ashley and wait a minute Ashley going after her and giving chase here." Tom said as Ashley chased after Alexa and when she followed her into the ring only to be nailed with a back kick to the jaw. "Back kick by Alexa!"

Alexa laughed as she grabbed Ashley by the hair dragging her up and throwing her into the corner of the ring. "Who do you think you are!" Alexa slapped Ashley across the face as the crowd oohed. Alexa slapped Ashley again before stomping her in the stomach before backing up as the refs count hit four.

"Alexa Bliss talking trash Ashley here and even slapping her." JBL said.

Alexa threw Ashley into the corner and ran into an elbow as Ashley kicked Alexa in the gut before slapping her as payback. Ashley hit Alexa with forearms and ran to the ropes and bounced off them only to get a knee in the face. Alexa hit Ashley with a ddt and went for the cover.

"One! Two!" Ashley kicked out as Alexa got frustrated and started hitting Ashley with rights and lefts.

"Ashley making Alexa become frustrated." David said.

"Alexa can't get frustrated." JBL said.

Alexa looked at Ashley and looked at the turnbuckles as she dragged Ashley over to them as she climbed them.

"Alexa looking to end this match!" JBL said.

Ashley soon got up and climbed the turnbuckles and wrapped her arms around Alexa's waist and threw her back hitting a german suplex off the top rope as both landed hard.

"Oh my god! Both of them have to be out!" JBL said.

"Both of them came off top rope and landed hard!" David Otunga said.

"Let's look at this again." Tom said as they replayed it twice.

' _Holy Sh*t!' 'Holy Sh*t! Holy Sh*t!'_ The fans chanted.

The ref checked on both of them as Ashley crawled over throwing her arm over Alexa. "One! Two! Thr-!" Alexa kicked out.

"Alexa getting the shoulder up at the last second." Tom said.

"That was a nasty landing for both of them." JBL said.

Ashley slowly stood up and fell over to the ropes and waited for Alexa to stand up as Alexa climbed the ropes to stand.

"Alexa might not wanna turn around." David Otunga said.

Ashley waited and when Alexa turned around she dodged the superkick and rolled Ashley up. "One! Two! Thre-!" Ashley kicked out as Alexa grabbed her ready to hit her with her ddt only Ashley fought out of it.

Alexa ran at Ashley only to be taken down and Ashley stepped through and locked in the sharpshooter. "Sharpshooter in the middle of the ring! Will Alexa tap out!" JBL said. Ashley lowered herself applying more pressure. Alexa cried in pain as she crawled towards the ropes. Ashley pulled her away to the center of the ring and got onto one knee. Alexa cried in pain before tapping out.

"She taps out! Alexa taps out to the sharpshooter!" Tom said.

"Ring the bell!" The ref yelled.

' _Ding Ding Ding!'_

Ashley released Alexa and collapsed to the mat in exhaustion as the crowd cheered as her theme hit.

"Here is your winner by submission! Ashley!" Greg Hamilton announced.

Ashley rolled out of the ring and limped to up the ramp and high fived the fans as she walked.

"Ashley picking up a win here tonight and what in the world!" JBL said.

Up the ramp Natalya had attacked Ashley from behind and began laying into her as refs came out trying to stop her only Natalya didn't and locked in her own sharpshooter forcing Ashley to scream in pain.

"Natalya attacking Ashley from behind and locking in the sharpshooter on the stage! Someone needs to stop this!" David said.

"What is this all about? Why is Natalya attacking Ashley?" Tom asked.

"She's sending a message to the newcomer and to the rest of the women in the locker room." JBL said.

The refs finally got Natalya to break the hold as Natalya laughed and taunted over Ashleys hurt body.

' _ **Backstage'**_

Natalya was walking through the halls as Renee Young caught up to her. "Natalya..Natalya if I can ask. What was your motive for attacking Ashley just now?"

Natalya laughed at the question. "Why did I attack her? Because, she thinks she can come in here and embarrass me by using my move. I don't think so. So she needs to learn her place. And-"

Ashley ran over and attacked Natalya from behind as the crowd cheered as Ashley laid into Natalya with right hands.

"Well Ashley now getting herself some payback for the earlier assault by Natalya." David said.

Ashley slammed Natalya's face onto a table before doing it again and again. "You wanna attack me from behind! Let's do this then!" Ashley threw Natalya against a door before kicking her through it going into production room. Ashley grabbed Natalya and slammed her against some work crates before throwing her out of the room. Natalya fell to her hands and knees crawling away only for Ashley to kick her in the side.

"Someone needs to separate these two before someone gets hurt her guys." Tom said.

"Well Natalya attacked Ashley first talk about fair play." JBL said.

Ashley hit Natalya with a forearm as she threw Natalya against a wall only to be kicked in the gut. Natalya threw Ashley into a table and jumped on her throwing rights as she slammed Ashley's head against the table repeatedly. She finally grabbed Ashley and stepped through, and was about to lock a sharpshooter on Ashley only she was hit by a wet floor sign.

"Ashley hitting Natalya with a wet floor sign out of desperation." JBL said.

Ashley reversed Natalya and stepped through and locked in her own sharpshooter going down to a knee. Refs finally came in and got Ashley off of Natalya as Ashley was trying to get to her as she was pulled away.

 _Fan Tweets:_

 _Ashley got payback and deserved it #SD Live_

 _I want to see them go at it Ashley vs Natalya Make it happen! #SD Live_

 _I wonder if Alexa is okay. #SD Live_

 _Jeez don't make Ashley angry or you'll pay #SD Live_

' _WWE Exclusive'_

Ashley sat in the backstage on some crates. "Ashley can we ask you why do you think Natalya attacked you?"

Ashley held her back. "Natalya wants a fight she's gonna get one. I don't care when. I don't care where. I am not gonna let Natalya push me around."

' _ **Smackdown Live Backstage'**_

Ashley was wrapping her hands up in tape as she was getting ready for a fight as the camera showed Ashley getting ready as the crowd cheered.

Ashley looked up and stood up getting ready to throw a punch as the camera showed Alexa Bliss as the crowd booed. "What do you want Alexa."

"Calm down. I'm not here to fight. Just to warn you. At Backlash it is every woman for herself. So I'd watch my back if I were you." Alexa walked away as Ashley watched her knowing the stakes.

' _ **In The Ring'**_

Ashley's theme hit as she walked out to a loud reaction of cheers as she high fived the fans as she walked down the ramp.

"Ashley making her way down...no she's coming over here actually." Tom said with surprise.

"The Angel Of Wrestling is come to join us on commentary!" JBL said as Ashley sat next to him fixing a headset on her head. "Ashley welcome."

"Hey JBL thanks for welcoming me." Ashley smiled.

"Well Ashley I gotta ask do you think Natalya is trying to send a message to you?" David asked.

"Um yeah I do think that her message was to warn me that she thinks I don't have a shot a backlash." Ashley said.

"Well speaking of Natalya her she comes." Tom said.

Natalya's theme hit as she came out with the crowd booing her as she walked to the ring. Natalya climbed into the ring and stared at Ashley as she started talking. Nikki Bella's theme hit as she came out to cheers and made her way to the ring. Later in the match Nikki was thrown out of the ring and onto the floor with a thud. Natalya climbed out and stared Ashley down as she pointed at her before slamming Nikki's face into the announce table. Ashley watched not taking her eyes off Natalya as Natalya threw Nikki into Ashley.

"Hey Natalya did that on purpose." David said.

Ashley got up after Natalya threw Nikki in the ring Ashley waited as Natalya locked in the sharpshooter and when she did Ashley slid in the ring and hit Natalya with a superkick as the ref rang the bell.

"Ashley with a superkick to Natalya!" Tom said.

Ashley looked over as Nikki Bella was getting up and Ashley superkicked her next as the crowd went crazy.

"Every Woman for herself sunday at Backlash! And I think Ashley is ready!" JBL Said.

Ashley smiled and looked over at the Womens Title. "I'm coming for it!"

 **End Of Chapter 1**

 **So remember I am only doing this for fun! So I will get back to A Fairy's New Wings and Jedi A Warrior Of Peace soon!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Backlash!

**Welcome back to Angel Of Smackdown Live I just had to much fun writing this so I am gonna be writing chapter 2 so please enjoy!**

 **Note: I DO NOT OWN any of the personalities in this story**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 2 - Backlash! #1 Contender!

' _ **On Screen'**_

 **NOW...WWE SMACKDOWN LIVE PRESENTS..** **BACKLASH** **!**

Pyro went off in the arena as the crowd cheered as the PPV Backlash has started!

"Hello everyone and welcome to Backlash! I'm Tom Phillips and joining me is JBL and David Otunga and guys things have heated up in the Women's Division as tonight not only do we crown New Tag Team Champions we also crown a New Women's Champion as well." Tom said.

"That's right Tom and I can't wait to see who is gonna be the first ever Smackdown Live Women's Champion especially since we got seven of the toughest women in WWE competing tonight!" said with excitement.

"I can't wait just like these fans can't wait. This is going to be epic!" David said.

 _Fan Tweets_

 _It's time for Backlash! #SD Live BL_

 _I hope Becky wins tonight #Straight Fire #SD Live BL_

 _The Women's Division will fall to the Angel! #SD Live BL_

 _Smackdown Live Rules! #SD Live BL_

' _ **Backstage Off Screen'**_

Ashley was sitting in front of her locker rubbing her hands together trying to compose herself for her first main roster pay per view. She looked up to see Nikki and Nattie and they sat with her.

"You okay Ashley?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah just nervous is all." Ashley said.

"Don't worry you'll do great." Nattie said.

"Thanks girls." Ashley said.

Ashley finished wrapping up her hands and forearms in tape as she punched her palms and stretched herself out. "Well..time to make history." Ashley grabbed her jean jacket.

 _Ashley Tweets: Tonight the Angel Of Wrestling makes Smackdown Live History! #Women's Title_

' _ **In The Ring'**_

Six out of the seven competitors stood in the ring awaiting Ashley's arrival and they got it as Ashley's theme hit and the fas popped as she came out onto the ramp and threw her jacket to the side.

"Oh man. Ashley is here." Jbl said as Ashley charged towards the ring. "She's fired up!"

"And-!" Greg was about to announce only he bailed out of the ring as Ashley speared Alexa down and hammered away.

"Ring The Bell!" The ref signaled for the bell.

' _Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

"Well here we go this seven pack elimination match is underway. Ashley already taking it Alexa Bliss and watch out guys!" Tom said as Ashley threw Alexa over the announce table and jumped over after her as the crowd cheered.

Becky and Naomi cleared the ring and started going at it themselves as Naomi delivered a kick to Becky's side following it up with a forearm. Becky was knocked down and Naomi stood alone in the ring but, the fans cheered as Ashley superkicked Naomi when she turned around.

"Superkick from Ashley! And wait a minute Natalya throwing Ashley out of the ring and going for the cover!" Jbl said as Natalya pinned Naomi.

"One! Two! Three! She's out!" The ref said.

"Naomi has been eliminated!" Greg announced as Naomi rolled out of the ring.

Natalya laughed as she taunted only to kicked in the gut by Carmella who suplexed Natalya and went for the cover.

"One! Two!" Natalya got her shoulder up.

Carmella screamed in frustration as she threw Natalya out of the ring and struts around the ring gloating only to be speared by Nikki and Nikki laid into Carmella with forearms. Soon Carmella and Nikki were on the outside still fighting. The other women were joining in the pile as Ashley climbed into the ring and smiled.

"Ashley planning something here." Tom said.

Ashley ran of the ropes and dove over the top rope flying into the pile taking everyone out.

"Oh man! Ashley flying like an angel taking everyone out!" David said.

' _That was awesome! That was awesome! That was awesome!'_ The fans chanted.

"I agree that was awesome!" Jbl said.

"Let's take one more look at that." Tom said as they replayed it. "That was agility."

Ashley threw Alexa into the ring as she took her down and stepped through about to lock in the sharpshooter. Alexa was fighting it but, Ashley locked it in and dropped to a knee as she was looking to make Alexa tap out.

"Ashley with the sharpshooter! Will Alexa tap out like she did on Smackdown a few weeks ago!" Tom asked.

Natalya broke it up by hitting Ashley from behind and threw her out of the ring and followed after her and looked at the announce table.

"Natalya eyeing the announce table. That can only mean one thing." David said.

Natalya started clearing the announce table and looked at Ashley and grabbed her by the hair and was setting up a powerbomb.

"Oh no. Natalya looking to powerbomb Ashley through the table but, Ashley fighting it!" Jbl said as Ashley fought out of the powerbomb and dropped Natlaya with a knee in the face.

Ashley threw Natalya into the steps shoulder first as the crowd oohed at the impact as Ashley grabbed Natalya and set her up for a powerbomb.

"Ashley looking to powerbomb Natalya!" Ashley lifted Natalya up.

"In coming!" David said.

Ashley then powerbombed Natalys through the announce table as the crowd went crazy.

' _That was awesome! That was awesome! That was awesome!'_ The fans chanted.

"Natlaya through the announce table! Ashley powerbombed Natalya through the announce table!" Jbl said.

Meanwhile Carmella had Alexa in a powerbomb position as Becky jumped off the top rope with a leg lariat as Carmella powerbombed Alexa and fell over.

"Meanwhile! Becky Lynch and Carmella double teaming Alexa Bliss! I don't think Carmella saw it!" Tom said.

Becky covered Alexa Bliss. "One! Two! Three! She's out!" The ref said.

"Alexa Bliss has been eliminated!" Greg announced.

Ashley rolled Natalya in the ring and crawled in pinning her. "One! Two! Three! She's out!" The ref said.

"Natalya has been eliminated!" Greg announced.

"We are down to four! Carmella, Ashley, Becky Lynch and Nikki Bella all looking to make history." Tom said.

Nikki and Ashley stood in the ring as the fans cheered and both women traded blows as the fans cheered when Ashley hit and gave mixed reactions when Nikki hit back. Soon Nikki kicked Ashley in the gut and lifted her on her shoulders. Nikki hit Ashley with a modified argentine backbreaker.

"Modified Argentine Backbreaker by Nikki Bella! Is Ashley gonna be eliminated! Here's the cover!" Jbl said.

"One! Two! Thre-!" Ashley kicked out as The ref showed two.

"Ashley staying in it. Let me tell ya I am impressed with this young woman here. She is showing everyone how tough she is. " David said.

Nikki went to grab Ashley to try again.

"Nikki looking to try again. Wait a minute Carmella with a jackknife roll up!" Tom said.

"One! Two! Three! She's out!" The ref said.

"Nikki Bella has been eliminated!" Greg announced.

"Nikki was eliminated by Carmella! And Carmella gloating now." Tom said.

Nikki turned around and slapped Carmella as the crowd cheered. "Nikki getting the last word here despite being eliminated."

Ashley looked and grabbed Carmella taking her down and stepped through and locked in the sharpshooter and got on one knee.

"Ashley locking in that sharpshooter! And Carmella! Carmella taps! She taps! Carmella taps!" David said.

"Carmella has been eliminated!" Greg announced.

"We are down to two! Becky Lynch and Ashley looking to make history!" Tom said.

Becky and Ashley circled each other each with a smile as they started exchanging blows in the middle of the ring. Becky would catch Ashley with a forearm and hit Ashley with the Beck Sploder suplex and she hit a second one.

"Becky is fired up! Both Women training at the age of 15 who is gonna win the match!" David said.

Becky hit the ground giving her taunt. "Straight! Fire!" Becky ran towards Ashley and splashed her in the corner.

Ashley stumbled out of the corner as Becky soon locked in the disarm-her. "Disarm-her Becky has it locked in! Will Ashley tapout!" Tom said.

Ashley screamed in pain and fought her way to the ropes and managed to grab them forcing Becky to break the hold. Becky released the hold and tried dragging Ashley back to the middle of the ring only for Ashley to hit her with a kick to the jaw. Soon Ashley would take Becky down and stepped through and locked in her sharpshooter going down to a knee.

"Sharpshooter! Now will Becky tapout someone's gonna win this match!" Jbl said.

Becky kept saying no as she clawed her way to the ropes and managed to reach them forcing Ashley to break it off. Ashley broke it off as she stumbled to the other side of the ring holding her arm. Becky crawled up the ropes holding her left leg. Both charged and closlined each other as both of them were down.

"Both women are down! Who is gonna win this match!" Jbl said.

The fans started getting both women back into it as they stood up Ashley tried to closeline her only Becky caught her and hit the Bex-plex. Ashley climbed up standing in the corner as Becky hit her with a springboard roundhouse kick before hitting another.

"Becky with the Bex-plex! Now going for the cover!" David said.

"One! Two! Thre-!" Ashley kicked out at the possible last second.

"Ashley kicks out! I got goosebumps!" David said.

The fans were going crazy. _'This is awesome! This is awesome! This is awesome!'_

"The fans are right! This is awesome!" Jbl said.

Ashley started getting up as Becky tried locking in the disarm-her only Ashley fought it and Becky ran towards Ashley only to be caught with the superkick and cover Becky hooking her leg.

"Superkick! Ashley with the superkick! Here's the cover! Tom said.

"One! Two! Three! Ring the bell!" The ref said.

' _Ding Ding Ding!'_

Ashley's theme hit as the fans cheered.

"We have a new Women's Champion! History has been made!" Jbl said.

"Here is your winner and the New Smackdown Live Women's Champion Ashley!" Greg Hamilton announced.

The fans went were clapping and cheering as Ashley sat on the mat as she stood up while the ref gave Ashley the title and raised her arm.

"Ashley has made history! She is the inaugural Smackdown Live Women's Champion! Congratulations young lady!" Jbl said.

Ashley hugged the belt as she was filled with joy and she looked over at Becky Lynch who was sitting on the mat disappointed at the loss. Ashley walked over and offered a hand and Becky grabbed her hand and Ashley helped her stand up. Becky and Ashley shook hands in the middle of the ring as Ashley raised Becky's arm as the fans clapped at the sportsmanship being shown.

"That's sportsmanship right there." David said.

Becky applauded Ashley as Ashley climbed the turnbuckle and raised the belt above her head as the fans cheered while Becky vacated the ring.

Ashley stood in the middle of the ring and raised the belt over her head as pyro went off. "The Angel is here!"

 _Fan Tweets:_

 _That was awesome! Ashley powerbombed Natalya through the table! #Women's Championship_

 _I really wanted Becky to win. But, congrats to Ashley! #Women's Championship_

 _The Angel is now Champion! Yes! Yes! Yes! #Women's Championship_

 _You deserve it! You deserve it! You deserve it! #Women's Championship_

 _Ashley Tweets: Becky you gave me a fight but, we both knew only one could win. I will take on all comers! So bring it! #Bring it #Women's Championship_

' _ **Backstage Off Screen'**_

Ashley walked through the curtain to a round of applause from her fellow superstars and was met by the other women who applauded her as Ashley and Becky hugged each other.

"Congratulations Ash. You deserve it." Becky said.

"I couldn't have done it without you. We stole the show tonight." Ashley said as she wiped tears out of her eyes.

Shane and Daniel Bryan applauded her as Ashley smiled as they congratulated her.

' _ **WWE Exclusive'**_

Ashley was backstage as she was getting custom plates for her title and one the right plate had angel wings while the left had a halo. "That is so cool."

' _ **Smackdown Live Sept. 13, 2016'**_

' _ **In The Ring'**_

Ashley's theme hit as she came out with the smackdown women's title around her waist as the fans cheered.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome The Smackdown Women's Champion Ashley!" Greg Hamilton announced.

Ashley high fived fans along the ramp as they cheered.

"Ashley made history at Backlash winning the seven pack elimination match. Hello everyone I'm Tom Phillips and joining me is Jbl and David Otunga and guys sunday at Backlash Ashley became the inaugural Smackdown Women's Champion outlasting six other women." Tom said.

"She outlasted six others to win the Women's title and she deserved that win after laying it all in the ring." Jbl said.

"Your right John Ashley showed everyone she can hang with the Smackdown Women's roster and that she deserves to be here." David said.

Ashley went to the announce table and sat down beside Jbl getting a headset. "Is this on?" She asked.

"Yes and Ashley welcome. By the way congratulations on winning the women's title at Backlash." David said.

"Thank you David. I am ready to fight whoever wants a shot at my title." Ashley said.

Naomi's theme hit as she danced out onto the stage.

"And The fans feeling the glow! As Naomi makes her way to the ring for this Fatal Six Way match to determine the No.1 Contender Ashley's Women's Title next!" Tom said.

As they came back from commercial six women stood in the ring as the bell rang Ashley watched as they all started fighting for the right to face Ashley.

"So Ashley are you worried about facing any of these women? They are all hungry for a title shot." David asked.

"Why would she be David she faced all six of them and came out on top." Jbl argued.

"Truthfully I am not worried in fact I am excited for whoever wins this match." Ashley said.

Nikki ran to Naomi who caught her with a boot as she locked in head scissors only for Nikki to turn it around and land an electric chair suplex.

"See that's something I'd expect Nikki is always able to find a way." Ashley said.

Natalya speared Alexa Bliss in the gut as Naomi hit an enzuigiri on Natalya as the fight spilled outside near the announce table as Nikki threw Natalya into the barricade.

"These women really want a shot I like to see that." Ashley said.

Nikki rolled Natalya in and lifted her onto her shoulders only to be caught by Carmella's own superkick as was Becky Lynch. Before she could go for the win Alexa Bliss came in tossing her out of the ring before pinning Nikki Bella.

"One! Two! Three! Ring the bell!" The ref said as the bell rung.

"Here is your winner! Alexa Bliss!" Greg Hamilton announced.

The fans gave a mix reaction as Alexa got out of the ring and pointed at Ashley who stood up taking off the headset. "That is gonna be my title! You won't stop me from taking it!" Alexa said as Ashley just raised the title over her head.

"That is what it's all about between these two women." Jbl said.

Ashley stared Alexa down as she backed up.

"You are gonna have to kill me before you take this from me!" Ashley warned.

 _Fan Tweets:_

 _Ashley vs Alexa Bliss! We got a war in the making! #SD Live_

 _Ashley would be a great commentator #SD Live_

 _Alexa is BLISS #SD Live_

 _No Way is Alexa gonna beat Ashley! #SD Live_

' _ **Smackdown Live Sept. 20, 2016'**_

' _ **Backstage On Screen'**_

Ashley was shown tapping up her hands as the crowd gave a loud cheer as Ashley looked up. "Hey Becky what's up?"

Becky was shown next as the crowd cheered. "I just wanted to come here to see if you were ready for our tag match tonight?"

Ashley smiled. "You know I am always ready for a fight. So you ready to get business done tonight?"

"Oh yeah. Let's get this done." Ashley and Becky both high fived and walked out of the locker room.

' _ **In The Ring'**_

Alexa Bliss and Natalya stood in the ring as the crowd booed the both.

"Well ladies and gentlemen if you're just joining us we got tag team action here as Alexa Bliss and Natalya are taking on the team of Becky Lynch and the Smackdown Women's Champion Ashley." Tom said.

"Can't wait!" David said.

Soon Becky Lynch's theme hit as she walked out onto the ramp to loud cheers from the crowd.

"And their opponents! First! From Dublin Ireland! Becky Lynch!" Greg Hamilton announced.

Becky high fived the fans along the ramp as she slid in the ring before going to the ropes and giving her taunt as the fans cheered.

Soon Ashley's them hit as the fans popped with cheers as Ashley walked out onto the stage as she raised the title above her head.

"And her tag team partner! From Toronto Ontario Canada! She is the Smackdown Women's Champion! Ashley!" Greg announced as he got out of the ring.

Ashley high fived the fans as she laid against the barricade and the fans patted her back and she celebrated with the fans before climbing onto the apron then the turnbuckles raising the title up as the fans cheered.

"Ashley walking with the title that Alexa Bliss wants and will get her opportunity at No Mercy in three weeks!" Tom said.

"I can't wait for that match that will be Ashley's first title defense." David said.

Ashley and Becky both talked before Ashley got on the apron after taking off her jacket tossing it on the floor.

"So it appears Becky Lynch will start and so will Natalya." Tom said.

"Are you ready?" The ref asked as he rung the bell.

' _Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

Becky and Natalya locked up as Natalya forced Becky into a side headlock only for Becky to push her off. Only to be clotheslined and Natalya went to the ropes and Becky hit Natalya with a few arm drags before hitting a dropkick and before she could continue Natalya tagged Alexa in.

"Natalya tagging in Alexa Bliss now." Tom said.

Ashley extended her hand out as Becky smirked as she tagged in Ashley.

"Now the women's champion now coming into the ring to face her number one contender Alexa Bliss." Tom said.

"Here we go the stare down!" Jbl said.

Alexa and Ashley both walked up to each other and Alexa began to trash talk. "You think you're so great huh! Your nothing! You hear me!" Alexa slapped Ashley as the fans oohed. Ashley slapped Alexa before tackling her down and laying into her with right hands.

"Woah! Ashley taking Alexa down! And look at those rights!" David said.

Ashley pulled Alexa back and threw her into a corner and layed in boots to the gut as the ref began to count. Ashley whipped Alexa across the ring into the next corner and charged at her only to get a boot to the jaw and was clotheslined by Alexa. Alexa dragged Ashley into her corner and started choking Ashley with her boot and the ref forced her to break. Alexa had the ref distracted allowing Natalya to drag Ashley down and slam her left leg against the post.

"Hey now! Natalya taking out Ashley's leg while the refs distracted." David said.

Becky tried to get in the ring only to be stopped by the ref as Natalya slams Ashley's leg against the post again. Before climbing on the apron and being tagged in by Alexa after Becky got back on the apron so the ref could see it. Natalya now legal jumped down and slammed Ashley's leg against the post wice more.

"Natalya targeting that left leg of Ashley. Smart strategy. If she can't use that leg she can't hit that superkick or use the sharpshooter." Jbl said.

Natalya slid in the ring and grabbed Ashley by the ankle and dropped an elbow on her left knee causing Ashley to cry in pain. Natlaya kicked Ashley in the back of the knee before laying her ankle on the bottom rope then she jumped up dropping a knee across Ashley's. Natalya dragged Ashley over and tagged Alexa back in.

"Alexa back in and now delivering a knee to the back of Ashley's knee." Tom said.

Ashley held her knee as Alexa held Ashley's knee on the mat before jumping up and delivering knees to the side of Ashley's knee before backflipping to deliver another pair of knees. Ashley cried in pain as Alexa locked Ashley in a single leg boston crab. Ashley didn't submit as she cried in pain. "Tapout Ashley! Give up! Give up now!" Alexa yelled. Ashley tried to crawl towards the ropes as Becky started slapping the top turnbuckle getting the crowd behind Ashley. Ashley soon turned it back and started kicking Alexa in the gut as she managed to make it to her feet. Ashley hops as she hits Alexa with an enziguri dropping Alexa.

"Enziguri and now desperation setting in! Can Ashley make it to her corner and tag in Becky!?" Tom said.

The fans started cheering Ashley on as Alexa tagged Natalya just as Ashley leaped for it tagging Becky in.

"Tag to Natalya and Tag to Becky Lynch! And here we go!" Jbl said.

Becky came in and clotheslined Natalya a few times before drop kicking her as Becky got hyped up as she slammed her hands on the mat. "Straight! Fire!" Becky charged and nailed a splash in the corner before going for the disarm-her. Alexa came in and kneed Becky in the jaw only to speared down by Ashley who knocked Alexa out of the ring. She limped to her feet and nailed Natalya with a superkick with her good leg. Becky Lynch soon grabbed Natalya and locked in the disarm-her.

"Disarm-her! Becky has the disarm-her! Natalya taps!" Tom said.

"Ring the bell!" The ref yelled as the bell rang.

Natalya rolled out of the ring as the ref gave Ashley her title as Becky Lynch hugged Ashley as they raised their arms.

"Here are your winners! The Smackdown Live Women's Champion Ashley! And Becky Lynch!" Greg announced.

"Becky Lynch and Ashley picking up a huge win as we head to No Mercy in three weeks!" Jbl said.

' _ **Talking Smack'**_

"Hello everyone my name's Renee Young and joining me is Smackdown Live General Manager Daniel Bryan." Renee said.

"Also joining us tonight is Smackdown Women's Champion Ashley." Daniel said.

"Hey Renee Hi Daniel." Ashley sat her belt on the table.

"First Ashley welcome to Talking Smack and I bet your feeling good after your tag team match." Renee said.

"Oh yeah ya know I am well aware that I have a massive target on my back while I hold this belt and represent the blue brand." Ashley said.

"So what are your thoughts on having your first title defense at No Mercy?" Daniel asked.

"Well since it is going to be my first title match I know that Alexa is a tough competitor but, I need to keep my mind focused on the goal. And that's his belt right here." Ashley pointed at her belt.

"Well do you have a gameplan going into No Mercy?" Renee asked.

"I do. I'm gonna do what my mother did when she defended this title. I am gonna fight till I can't stand up again." Ashley looked at the camera. "Alexa you think you are gonna knock me down well I hope you bring every last thing you got. Because, at No Mercy. You are going to get a fight that you can't win."

 **End Of Chapter 2**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Contract Signing!

**Okay yes I'm already writing a third chapter for this story while I got two others to finish and it's not because, I love writing this because, I can have more freedom to do whatever I wish since I can manipulate the story more than the others. THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME. Okay I'm joking joking. I am just having to much fun with this.**

 **Note: I DO NOT OWN any of the personalities in this story.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 3 - Contract Signing!

' _ **Smackdown Live Sept. 27th, 2016'**_

' _ **In The Ring'**_

Alexa Bliss's theme hit as the fans booed when she walked out as she walked to the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Alexa Bliss!" Greg announced as he left the ring.

"Alexa Bliss the #1 contender for the Smackdown Women's Championship probably has something to say here." Tom said.

"What a way to kick off Smackdown Live with none other than the #1 contender!" Jbl said.

Alexa climbed into the ring and was given a mic as the fans booed her. "Oh shut up!" The fans booed louder. "I am here because, I have something to say to the so called Women's Champion. So Ashley wherever you are get your scony ass out here." The fans oohed at her comments.

"Alexa calling out the Women's Champion here." David said.

Ashley's theme hit as she walked onto the stage and walked to the ring.

"Ask and you shall receive Alexa." Jbl said.

Ashley climbed into the ring and grabbed a mic. "What do you want Alexa?" Ashley asked.

Alexa glared at Ashley. "What I want? Your asking what I want?" Alexa laughed. "What I want is that." Alexa pointed at the Women's Title on Ashley's shoulder. "I am the number one contender and at No Mercy I will become the new Smackdown Women's Champion. Because, you said on talking smack that I am walking into a fight I can't win. That's really funny." Alexa gave a fake laugh. "No I'm walking into to something you'll regret. You may be Women's Champion now. But, you'll always be a paper champion." The crowd booed at Alexa's comments. "The only reason you're here is because, your mother is Trish Stratus." the crowd cheered at the mention. "Otherwise you wouldn't be here in this ring." The crowd booed.

Ashley glared at Alexa. "You think I am here because, of my mother. Yeah I'm Trish Stratus's daughter but, I got here by busting my ass for this business!" The fans cheered. Alexa laughed raising the mic to her mouth only for Ashley to slap it out of her hand. "You shut the hell up!" Alexa glared at Ashley. "You know that this belt means everything to me. I busted my ass ever since I was 15 years old! I went into wrestling since I was a kid because, I watched my mom work her ass off every single night. Because, she loves this business and I love it just as much as she did." The crowd cheered chanting Trish's name. "Growing up in Toronto I watched my mom wrestle every time she stepped in this ring." Ashley unhooked the title from around her waist and held it up. "This right here! Is why I fight so hard!" The crowd cheered chanting her name. "They! Are always standing beside me because, I was like them! I sat in the crowd when my mom fought for this title! She looked me in the eyes when I was a kid and said You can do this as long as you fight for it. And right now I'm living a childhood dream with these people!" The crowd cheered. "At No Mercy I'm not just gonna beat you. I am gonna whip your ass!" Ashley dropped the mic as the fans oohed at that statement.

Alexa glared at Ashley before slapping her as the fans oohed Ashley moved her hair as she backed up a second only to superkick Alexa in the jaw dropping her.

"Oh! Ashley taking exception to Alexa's disrespect of not only her mother but, of that slap!" Tom said.

"Alexa had no right to disrespect Ashley's mother like that." David said.

"So it's okay that Ashley just kicked Alexa into next week? Come on now david!" Jbl argued.

Ashley's theme hit as she picked up her title and left the ring as Alexa laid there in the ring as she made her way to the backstage.

' _ **Backstage On screen'**_

Ashley was walking through the backstage as Renee caught up to her. "ashley . Ashley if I can get a moment of your time. ALexa said somethings regarding your family so I gotta ask. Is this gonna affect your mindset heading into No Mercy?"

Ashley looked at Renee. "Renee Alexa wanted to talk about my family claiming I am a paper champion and that I'm only here because of my mother. At No Mercy she is gonna get more than a beating. She isn't gonna walk out of that arena." Ashley walked off with anger boiling over.

' _ **Later In The Ring'**_

Carmella was standing in the ring as she awaited her opponent as her theme died down as Ashley's theme hit and she walked down the ramp.

"And her opponent from Toronto Ontario Canada she is the Smackdown Women's Champion Ashley!" Greg announced before he got out of the ring.

"Ashley and Alexa Bliss had a war of words earlier tonight as Alexa claimed Ashley is a paper champion and is only here because, of her mother." Tom said.

"Yeah and it didn't end well for Alexa Bliss now did it." David said.

"I believe that this rivalry between Ashley and Alexa is just now heating up and I can't wait for it!" Jbl said.

Ashley threw off her jacket and before she realized it Alexa Bliss came running down the ramp and attacked her from behind as Ashley's theme cut.

"Woah! Oh come on we were gonna have a match and Alexa Bliss just ruined it." David said in annoyance.

Alexa grabbed Ashley by the hair and throws her into the barricade back first as she started stomping on her stomach. Carmella just watched as Alexa threw Ashley into the steel steps shoulder first before throwing her into the ring. Alexa and Carmella stared at each other before Carmella kicked Ashley in the side when she was trying to get up.

"And now Carmella joining in on the beat down on Ashley as the assault continues." Tom said.

' _You can look but you can't touch'_

The crowd popped when Nikki Bella came charging down to the ring.

"It's Nikki Bella! And she isn't gonna let this go on!" Tom said.

Nikki hit Carmella with a forearm before giving one to Alexa as she soon speared Carmella and started throwing right hands. Alexa was about to grab Nikki only for Ashley to get back into it by spearing Alexa as they fall out of the ring.

"Ashley now spearing down Alexa Bliss and the fight is on!" David said.

Ashley and Alexa exchanged blows as Ashley kneed Alexa in the gut before throwing Alexa into the barricade before clotheslining her over and into the crowd.

"Ashley sending Alexa into the crowd!" Jbl said.

Ashley crawled over the barricade and kicked Alexa in the gut before hitting her with a right hand as Alexa held her jaw. Ashley grabbed Alexa and threw her against the railings as Alexa held her side as Ashley began throwing right hands.

"Ashley throwing bombs here. Where is security otherwise these two are gonna get hurt." David said.

"Why don't you stop the David?" Jbl argued.

"I'm not crazy." David retorted.

Alexa grabbed Ashley and slammed her head first into the railing as she threw right hands as she dragged Ashley towards the clearing near the stage. Alexa whipped Ashley into the stage as she glared at Ashley "You are nothing! You hear me! Nothing!" Alexa kicked Ashley in the side as she grabbed her by the hair and dragged her behind the curtains. A second camera man ran through the back and caught up to them as Ashley began throwing right hands to Alexa's stomach.

"We now have a second camera man who has caught up with this brawl that has spilled into the back." Tom said.

"These two hate each other and now are trying to destroy one and other before No Mercy!" Jbl said.

Ashley slammed Alexa onto a table before jumping on her delivering right hands as she throws Alexa into a set of work crates. Ashley grabbed Alexa as she tossed her into some steel pipes that tumbled after Alexa slammed into them. Ashley stomps on Alexa's stomach as she picked her up again "Your in a fight for your life Alexa! So let's do this!" Ashley lifted Alexa onto her shoulder only Alexa reversed it and rammed Ashley through a set of doors and into the parking lot.

"Now both women into the parking lot. This is dangerous guys." David said.

Ashley and Alexa stirred to their feet only to be met by a boot from Alexa as she grabbed Ashley and attempted to slam her face into a car window only for Ashley to block it and slam Alexa head first against the door. Ashley held her stomach as she grabbed Alexa and threw her into an equipment truck back first and speared her into it. Ashley held her back as she grabbed Alexa and dragged her out of the parking lot before hitting her with a forearm to the jaw. Soon Ashley and Alexa found their way up to the concession stands.

"Now Ashley and Alexa fighting their way to the concession stands here!" Tom said.

"I like this let's just let them fight!" David said.

Alexa kneed Ashley in the stomach and threw her into the wall as the fans watched the fight as Alexa waited for Ashley to stand up. Ashley soon stood up as Alexa ran towards her only Ashly side stepped her and tossed her face first into a popcorn machine.

"Oh man! Face first into the popcorn machine. I wonder if Alexa hates popcorn now." David laughed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she started hating it now." Jbl said.

Ashley watched Alexa fall over before grabbing some popcorn and ate it nodding. "Could use some more salt." Ashley grabbed Alexa and threw her over a table as the concession works scrambled to get out of the way. Ashley slammed Alexa face first into the table over and over before letting her go as she threw her onto the table and climbed on top of it. Ashley grabbed Alexa's legs and stepped through and locked in her sharpshooter.

"Sharpshooter! Sharpshooter on the concessions table!" Tom said.

Soon security came and pulled Ashley off of Alexa much to the dismay of the fans who started chanting. _'Let them fight! Let them fight! Let them fight!'_

 _Fan Tweets:_

 _Let them fight! No rules! #SD Live_

 _I am excited for No Mercy! #SD Live_

 _Alexa made it personal and now she's gonna pay for it #SD Live_

 _Ashley was probably right about that popcorn #SD Live_

 _Ashley Tweets: Alexa you want to make things personal well it's personal now and come No Mercy you won't be walking out of that building! #No Mercy #Angel Of Wrestling_

 _Alexa responds: More like you won't be walking after No Mercy I guarantee you that your little reign as champion comes to an end. #New Champion #Bliss_

' _ **WWE Exclusive'**_

Alexa held her back as she was absolutely angry. "I am so done with Ashley and her cheap tricks. Come No Mercy. I am gonna break her in half!"

Ashley held her back in the locker room. "Alexa has made things personal by involving my family and No Mercy. There will be No Mercy shown when I come to fight. Now it's not about the Women's Title."

' _ **Smackdown Live Oct. 4th 2016'**_

' _ **Off Screen Earlier that day'**_

Ashley walked into the arena as she had five days to prepare for her first title defense against Alexa Bliss which she was looking forward to. Ashley actually respected Alexa not only as an in ring competitor but, and as a friend. Ashley walked into the Arena and headed for the locker room saying hi to other workers as she walked. Ashley made her way into the locker room and looked at her title and sighed.

' _ **In The Ring'**_

Shane Mcmahon stood in the ring with a table in the center of the ring with the contract for the women's title match at No Mercy waiting to be signed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen in five nights Smackdown Live will present No Mercy live in Sacramento California. While the card is stacked we have one match left that needs to be made official. That is the Smackdown Women's Championship." Shane said as the fans cheered. "So please welcome the challenger Alexa Bliss!"

Alexa Bliss's theme hit and she walked out onto the stage to a barrage of boos as she didn't care.

"Alexa Bliss earned the right to a championship match just a few weeks ago in a six pack challenge. She has already made things personal with the champion." Tom said.

"Alexa Bliss is determined to make her mark by winning the women's title." Jbl said.

"But, she is gonna need to go through the champ to do it." David said.

Alexa climbed into the ring wearing simple jeans, shoes, and her merchandise t-shirt as she stood on one side of the table.

"Now please welcome the Smackdown Women's Champion Ashley!" Shane said.

Ashley's theme hit and she walked out to a roar of cheers as she wore jeans, shoes, a simple t-shirt and, a red hoodie. Ashley raised the the belt into the air.

"Ashley won the women's title at backlash becoming the first ever smackdown women's champion and is ready to defend it." Tom said.

"She has a tough challenge ahead of her when it comes to Alexa Bliss." Jbl said.

Ashley climbed into the ring and stood on the other side of Alexa as the two women never broke eye contact.

"So I have the contract right here for you two to sign. So Alexa you will sign first." Shane moved the contract over to Alexa.

Alexa picked up the mic as she glared at Ashley. "So you do know once I sign this contract. You will be giving me that title after I embarrass you at No Mercy." Alexa said as the fan booed. "So I want you to hold on to that title nice and tight because, after I'm done with you. You won't even be in the WWE. Because, unlike you I am always going to be the better women." The crowd oohed as Alexa smiled. "So after I'm done you can run back to mommy back in Toronto and maybe she'll get you a nice spot on Total Divas." Alexa laughed as the crowd oohed. Alexa signed the contract.

Ashley laid the title on the table and picked up the mic. "I know what you're trying to do Alexa. Your trying to get into my head and make me get so mad I'll cost myself the match and lose what I fought for." Ashley pointed at the women's title as the fans cheered. "No matter what you say. No matter what you do. You won't get this belt from me because, I am gonna walk into No Mercy Women's Champion and I will walk out Women's Champion after I kick your sorry ass all over that arena!" Ashley signed the contract as the fans cheered. 

Shane picked up the contract. "Well the contract has been signed goodluck to you two at No Mercy." Shane said.

"Wait shane I actually have another thing to say." Alexa said quickly before smashing the mic on Ashley's head before attacking her.

"Oh come on not again!" David said.

Alexa continued to throw right hands before grabbing Ashley and hitting Ashley with her DDT laying out the champion in the middle of the ring. Alexa picked up the title and heald it up as teh crowd booed.

"This could be the sight we see Sunday." Jbl said.

 **End Of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4 - NO MERCY

**Welcome back everyone to Angel Of Smackdown Chapter 4 and I hope you guys are enjoying the story so let's keep going!**

 **Note: I DO NOT OWN any of the personalities**

Chapter 4 - NO MERCY

 **NOW...WWE SMACKDOWN LIVE PRESENTS...NO MERCY!**

Pyro went off as No Mercy's main theme played as the fans cheered at the start of No Mercy as the Camera showed the crowd.

"Welcome to No Mercy ladies and gentlemen I'm Tom Phillips and joining me is David Otunga and Jbl and gentlemen we have a huge night ahead of us. Heath Slaughter and Ryhno will be taking on The Uso's for the tag team titles, also Dolph Ziggler will be putting his career on the line against the Miz's Intercontinental Title. Not only that Nikki Bella will be taking on Carmella tonight." Tom said.

"We also have Women's Championship action as Ashley takes on Alexa Bliss in her first title defense and in the main event we have John Cena, Dean Ambrose and, AJ Styles for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship! Tonight is going to one hell of a night!" Jbl said.

' _ **OFF Screen Backstage'**_

Ashley was stretching getting ready for her first title defense as she had butterflies in her stomach the size of Saturn.

"Hey Ashley so you ready tonight?" Nikki said as she looked over at her.

"You want the truth?" Ashley said looking at her friend.

"Your nervous ain't ya." Becky said.

"More nervous than when I wrestled for the NXT Women's title." Ashley said.

"Look you have been doing great you can do this. We'll be watching." Becky said patting Ashley's back.

"Gee thanks for the pressure." Ashley said.

 _Alexa Bliss Tweets: No Mercy Is My Time! Ashley you will feel true bliss when I beat you for that title. #True Bliss #My time #New Women's Champion_

 _Ashley Replies: Alexa the only thing your gonna get is my boot kicking you in the jaw! I'm walking in Women's Champion and I'm walking out. Still Women's Champion. There is #No Mercy for you. #Bring It! #Women's Champion_

 _Fan Tweets:_

 _I can't wait for Ashley and Alexa Bliss to tear into each other! #Women's Championship_

 _Ashley is gonna kick Alexa's butt! # Women's Championship_

 _Alexa will make Ashley feel true bliss and walk out Champion #Women's Championship_

 _This is gonna steal the show! #Women's Championship_

' _ **ON Screen Titantron'**_

It was split with Ashley on the right and Alexa Bliss on the left as it showed both women preparing themselves for their match. As Ashley was wrapping her hands in pink tape as Alexa was fixing her hair and stretching herself out.

"As we see both Ashley and Alexa both getting ready for their match which is for the Smackdown Women's Championship. Ashley the champion on the right and Alexa Bliss the challenger on the left." Jbl said.

"This match has become about so much more than the Women's Championship it has become personal." Tom said.

The promo package for the match played showing Ashley's journey from NXT how she had to fight since she was fifteen and where she is now. It showed how personal it has become as Alexa began mentioning Ashley's family and how Ashley wants nothing more than to beat Alexa.

Once it ended Alexa Bliss's theme hit and she walked out onto the stage to a roar of boos and she lifted her right hand clenching it wearing her skeleton glove. She was wearing a pink and black version of her ring gear and had her t-shirt as she walked down the ramp. She motioned that the title would be around her waist as she walked down the ramp. Alexa walked up the steps and stepped through the ropes and stood in the center of the ring and smiled an arrogant smile as her theme died down. Alexa looked towards the stage waiting.

Ashley's theme song hit as the fans exploded as she walked out onto the stage as she was wearing a pink t-shirt with angel designs on it under her jean jacket, she had black jeans with black and, pink shoes. She had the women's title strapped around her waist as she gave a twirl showing off her attire as her jacket had angel wings on the back. She soon walked down the ramp as she high fived fans along the way as she climbed up on the apron and finally the second turnbuckle on the outside the ring glaring at Alexa Bliss. Ashley unhooked the title from around her waist and held it up to a roar of cheers. Ashley climbed into the ring jumping off the top rope. Ashley went to the right corner before her music died down and now stared across the ring at Alexa Bliss.

' _Ding Ding Ding'_

"The following contest is for the Smackdown Women's Championship!" Greg Hamilton announced as the fans cheered. "Introducing first the challenger from Columbus Ohio Alexa Bliss!" Alexa motioned that she will be champion as the fan booed. "Introducing her opponent from Toronto Ontario Canada she is the Smackdown Women's Champion Ashley!" Ashley raised the title above her head as the fans cheered.

Ashley looked at the title before handing it to the ref as he raised it onto the air showing what it is all about.

"That is the prize that both these women are looking to take home tonight." Tom said.

"The biggest question is can Ashley focus in this match or will her emotions end her reign as champion." Jbl said.

The ref soon gave the belt to the time keeper as he looked at both women. "Are you ready?" When both nodded. "Ring the bell!"

' _Ding Ding Ding!'_

"Match is underway as these two women fight for the Smackdown Women's title." Tom said.

Ashley and Alexa locked up in the center of the ring as Ashley forced Alexa back into a corner and the ref forced her to break off starting the count and Ashley slowly broke it off then Alexa slapped Ashley as the fans oohed. Ashley looked at her and when she went to punch her Alexa went between the ropes and the ref forces Asshley to back up.

"Alexa Bliss with a slap to the face disrespecting the champion." Tom said.

"It's not disrespect its mind games Tom." Jbl argued.

They locked up again only Ashley got Alexa into a side headlock and wrenched on it as she soon took Alexa down and the ref checked on Alexa. Ashley was soon caught by Alexa in a headscissor as Ashley would kip up and both women soon found themselves in a standoff.

"Standoff here. Neither wanting to make a mistake here this early in this match." Jbl said.

Ashley and Alexa soon circled each other before looking to lock up again only Ashley hit Alexa with a forearm and kicked Alexa in the stomach. Ashley would take the legs out from under Alexa and tried to step through only Alexa scrambled for the ropes. Alexa got to the ropes and the ref forced Ashley back but, Ashley pushed past the ref and when she went to grab Alexa only to be hung up on the second rope by the throat.

"Alexa Bliss hanging up Ashley on the second rope." Tom said.

Ashley laid by the ropes as Alexa slid back in and started stomping on Ashley's stomach laying boots into Ashley's ribs. Alexa was forced back by the ref as Alexa pulled Ashley to the center of the ring before covering her hooking the leg.

"One!" Ashley kicked out at one.

Alexa grabbed Ashley by tah hair and looked her in the face. "It's my title!" Alexa soon rammed Ashley's face into the top turnbuckle before slamming her face first twice before whipping her into the corner across the ring. Alexa charged only to get a foot to the face making Alexa stumble back before Ashley close lined her once before doing it a second time. Alexa stumbled into Ashley only to be lifted onto Ashley's shoulders and slammed to the mat with a samoan driver.

"Oh samoan driver here's the cover." Tom said.

"One! Two!" Alexa kicked out.

"I'm surprised that Ashley is keeping her cool right now. I really expected her to come out here and try to hurt Alexa." David said.

Ashley picked Alexa up and suplexed Alexa over and stood up as she picked Alexa up and whipped her into the ropes and waited for her to comeback and when she did Ashley leaped up hitting her with a dropkick.

"Dropkick by Ashley. The champion taking it to her challenger here." Jbl said.

Ashley picked up Alexa and hit Alexa with a couple forearm shots as she went to run to the ropes only to be pulled down by the hair by Alexa Bliss.

"Oh! Alexa Bliss pulling Ashley down by the hair now. Alexa Bliss not happy that Ashley is champion and not here. She claims Ashley is a paper champion and looks to prove it tonight." David said.

Alexa grew angry as she started hammering away on Ashley before pinning her again.

"One! Two!" Ashley kicked out again.

"One! Two! Three!" Alexa yelled at the ref and he showed her two as Alexa grabbed Ashley and threw her out of the ring. Ashley landed with a thud as Alexa followed after her and picked her up by her hair and slammed her head into the announce table. Alexa then slammed Ashley's back against the ring apron as the ref counted. Alexa rolled into the ring then rolled back out as she grabbed Ashley and threw her back first into the barricade.

"Alexa Bliss breaking the count as she tosses Ashley back first into the barricade. Ashley favoring her back now." Tom said.

Alexa started taunting Ashley acting like she's crying before slapping her as she grabbed Ashley and went to whip her into the steps only Ashley reversed it as Alexa went shoulder first into the steps.

"Alexa Bliss shoulder first into the steps! Ashley still in it." David said.

Ashley held her back and threw Alexa back into the ring before following her in. Ashley picked up Alexa and grabbed her right leg and whipped her over as Alexa cried in pain favoring her right leg. Ashley dropped an elbow across Alexa's right knee. Alexa favored her knee as Ashley stood Alexa up and lifted Alexa up and slammed her right knee into own. Alexa kicked her leg out as she favored it, Ashley lifted Alexa's right leg up and kicked her in the back of the knee. Ashley stepped over it and trapped Alexa's knee between her legs and looked at the crowd. "Come on!" The crowd cheered as Ashley jumped up slamming Alexa's knee into the mat.

"Ashley targeting that right knee. It has been all Ashley so far and she has a smart game plan by targeting that knee. Softening it up for that kneeling sharpshooter." Jbl said.

Ashley picked Alexa up and held Alexa's leg as she suplexed Alexa over going for the cover.

"One! Two!" Alexa kicked out.

Ashley looked at Alexa and climbed onto the apron and started climbing the turnbuckles only Alexa managed to catch her with a right hand favoring her leg. Alexa shook out her knee as she climbed up to the second turnbuckle. Alex began hitting Ashley with forearms as she kneed Ashley in the face and soon threw Ashley's arm over her head. Alexa climbed up onto the top rope and suplexed Ashley as they landed hard on the mat as the fans popped.

"Alexa Bliss with a superplex off the top rope now both Women down after landing hard!" Tom said. "Let's take another look watch this landing!" They replayed it twice.

Alexa shook her leg out as she crawled over to Ashley and covered her hooking the leg.

"One! Two! Th-!" Ashley kicked out as Alexa shook her leg out as she stood up shaking her right leg out.

Alexa grabbed Ashley and forced her into a corner and and started choking her with her boot as the ref started to count as Alexa backed up. Alexa soon ran over and drop kicked Ashley in the corner as Ashley held her back. Alexa limped a bit as the knee still bothered her she grabbed Ashley turning her around and began kicking her in the back. Alexa pulled Ashley back and hit her with a back suplex slamming Ashley back first. Alexa looked at Ashley and rolled her onto her stomach before jumping up driving her knees into Ashley's back before backflipping driving her knees into Ashley's back again.

"Oh Alexa Bliss with insult to injury and right to the back of Ashley. Here's another cover." Tom said.

"One! Two! Thr-!" Ashley kicked out getting the shoulder up.

"One! Two! Three!" Alexa yelled at the ref said two, "ONE! TWO! THREE!" Alexa yelled as she grew frustrated. Alexa pulled Ashley towards the corner and started climbing up and made it to the top as she stood up and went for Twisted Bliss only Ashley rolled out of the way. Alexa landed ribs first on the mat as Ashley picked herself up and close lined Alexa once, then twice before drop kicking her once then, twice as she hyped the crowd. Ashley ran clotheslining Alexa out of the ring and hyped up the crowd as she waited for Alexa to get up. Once Alexa was up Ashley ran bouncing off the ropes and leaped over the top rope flying over the top rope taking Alexa out.

"Ashley over the top rope! Flying like an angel taking out Alexa Bliss!" Tom said.

"That was incredible!" Jbl said.

' _That was awesome! That was awesome! That was awesome!'_ The fans chanted.

 _Fan Tweets:_

 _That was beautiful! #Women's Championship_

 _Ashley is literally flying like an angel! #Women's Championship_

 _Holy cow! She flew through the air! #Women's Championship_

 _Oh my! That was awesome! #Women's Championship_

Ashley got up and taunted the crowd. "Come on!" Ashley yelled as the fans cheered once Ashley threw Alexa into the ring and climbed the turnbuckles and stood on the top rope. Ashley waited for Alexa to stand and when she did Ashley leaped off the top rope and hit a hurricanrana. Ashley quickly pinned Alexa.

"One! Two! Thr-!" Alexa kicked out as Ashley ran a hand through her hair.

"Ashley has gotta be wondering what it's gonna take to put Alexa away here." David said.

Ashley stood up and looked at the crowd and soon started to hype them up as she waited for Alexa to get up as she's looking for that superkick. Alexa stood up and when she turned around Ashley went to hit her with the superkick only Alexa ducked it. Ashley ran over to Alexa and got caught with a kick in the jaw as Ashley was then hit with the DDT.

"There's the DDT! Alexa hit the DDT!" Tom said.

"Ballgame!" Jbl said.

Alexa covered Ashley and hooked the leg.

"One! Two! Thre-!" Ashley kicked out at the last second.

"Ashley just kicked out! This match continues!" Tom said.

"I don't know who's gonna win now!" David said.

Alexa started hitting the mat in frustration she grabbed Ashley and looked her in the eye. "Stay down!" Alexa slammed Ashley's face into the mat. Alexa pulled Ashley to the corner and started climbing it again making it to the top rope. Alexa went for Twisted Bliss but, again Ashley got out of the way again and pulled herself up with the ropes. Ashley looked as Alexa got up and ran at her and got hit with a back elbow and when she turned around she was hit with a superkick. Ashley and Alexa soon collapsed as the fans cheered.

"Superkick! Ashley hit the superkick but, can she capitalize!" David said.

Ashley crawled over and draped her arm across Alexa.

"One! Two! Thre-!" Alexa kicked out as the fans were going nuts.

"Alexa kicks out she's still in this match!" Jbl said.

Ashley slowly picked herself up and so did Alexa as they soon traded blows gaining reactions from the crowd as they kept trading blows. Alexa then ducked a right hand and grabbed Ashley and hit her with a back breaker. Alexa grabbed Ashley and DDT'd her again only she went to the top rope and this time hit Twisted Bliss.

"Twisted Bliss! It's over! We got a new Champion!" Jbl said.

Alexa covered Ashley and covered her.

"One! Two! Thr-!" The ref stopped counting pointing to the ropes as Ashley got her foot on the bottom rope.

"Ashley got her foot on her the rope! Amazing ring presence by Ashley to know where it was! We thought we had a new Champion and so did Alexa Bliss!" Tom said.

Alexa looked at the ref begging him to say it was three but, only got two and she started smacking the mat out of anger that Ashley wouldn't quit. Alexa grabbed Ashley and picked her up and set her up for another DDT only Ashley grabbed the top rope. Alexa threw herself back only Ashley didn't go with and Alexa hit the back of her head. Ashley looked at Alexa who got up and Ashley grabbed Alexa's legs taking her down and stepped through and locked in the sharpshooter.

"Ashley with the sharpshooter! Can she kneel down and...She does! Will Alexa tap!?" Tom asked.

Alexa screamed in pain as Ashley held on and had Alexa in the middle of the ring and after succumbing to the pain Alexa started tapping out.

"Ring the bell! She taps!" The ref said.

' _Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

"Alexa Bliss taps! Ashley retains her title!" Tom said.

"Here is your winner! And still! The Smackdown Women's Champion! Ashley!" Greg Hamilton announced.

Ashley's theme hit as the fans chanted her name as she let go of Alexa Bliss and collapsed from exhaustion. Ashley sat up on the mat as the ref gave Ashley her title once she stood up and raised her arm.

Ashley raised the title up in her right hand as the fans cheered.

"We might just have witnessed one of the best women's match in a long time that was awesome!" Jbl said.

"Alexa thought she had the match won but, Ashley pulled it out and came out the winner!" David said.

"Ashley said she'd walk in champion and now she will walk out champion!" Tom said.

Ashley climbed onto the second turnbuckle and held the title up high as the fans clapped and cheered as Ashley held her back. Alexa on the other hand rolled out of the ring and held her knee and was frustrated that she didn't beat Ashley. Ashley rolled out of the ring and walked back up the ramp and stood on the stage and raised the title over her head as the fans cheered.

 **End Of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5 - Team Smackdown Live!

**Welcome everyone to chapter 5 of Angel Of Smackdown Live and I hope everyone enjoys and if you notice anything different in this chapter I'll explain at the end.**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY of the personalities in this story**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 5 - Team Smackdown Live!

 _ **WWE Exclusive**_

"Hello everyone my name is Michael Cole welcome to this WWE Exclusive interview available on and joining me is the Smackdown Live Women's Champion Ashley." Cole said. "Ashley thank you for joining me today."

"Thanks for having me Cole happy to be here." Ashley said as she had the Women's title in her lap.

"So my first question is probably an obvious one. How does it feel to be the first ever Smackdown Live Women's Champion?" Cole asked.

"Well yeah that's an obvious question but." Ashley just had a little laugh. "Um yeah it feels like years of hard work going into small venues in Toronto to, Mexico City Mexico before, going all the way to Japan then finally making it here and becoming the Smackdown Women's Champion is a great feeling. I am feeling like I can prove that I'm not just another pretty face. I feel I can truly show that I can hang in the ring with the best."

"Well I know your mother Trish Stratus is definitely proud of you for winning the Women's title." Cole said. "So my next question is do you feel like you have a massive target on your back now that you are the champion?"

Ashley waved it off. "Oh definitely there is no way there can't be a target on my back. I mean I'm holding the gold that every women on Smackdown Live wants more than anything. I know I'm a target and rather than being scared I am more excited. Ya know I want the challenge that comes with being Champion." Ashley said as she looked at the Women's Title.

"So..this question might be personal. Do you believe that your mother Trish Stratus is the main reason you are in the WWE to begin with?" Cole asked.

Ashley stayed silent for a few moments. "I have heard that for a long time. Ever since my first day here. My mother did everything that made her a Hall Of Famer. She became the first woman to win six women's titles in her career. I watched her growing up. My mother isn't the reason I'm here. I'm here..because, I scratched and clawed my way here. As long as I am able to defend this title I will continue to be a fighting champion and nothing's gonna stop me."

"Well there were many people who believed your here due to your mothers status in the WWE. So you defended the title against Alexa Bliss at No Mercy and came out on top. Are you willing to defend that title against Alexa Bliss again?" Cole asked.

Ashley took a deep breath as she thought of a response. "Anytime any place. I will defend this title no matter who it is."

"So my last question is..do you believe that you are better than your mother?" Cole asked.

Ashley stayed silent much longer this time before finding her answer. "To me...no one will be better than Trish Stratus. She is the definition of Legend. All I can hope to do..is live up to the Stratus name...and that's what I intend to do."

 _ **Oct. 11 2016 Early in the morning**_

Ashley was in the gym doing a daily workout routine as was Nikki and Nattie as they were running on treadmills.

"So do you guys know what they're gonna do for Survivor Series?" Nattie asked.

"Well what else they'll have the traditional 5 on 5 elimination match probably gonna be Smackdown vs Raw." Ashley said as she slowed the treadmill.

"So who do you think is gonna be on each team?" Nikki asked.

"Fantasy rules?" Ashley asked.

"Fantasy rules." Nikki said.

"I'd say for Smackdown Live..it'll have AJ Styles, John Cena, Randy Orton, Dolph Ziggler and, maybe Dean Ambrose." Ashley said.

"Yeah I agree with Ashley that would probably make up team Smackdown. For RAW we all know Roman, and Seth will be on it. I'd also say..Cesaro, Kevin Owen and, Chris Jericho." Nattie said.

"What about you Nikki?" Ashley asked as she took a drink from her water bottle.

"You two took my picks." Nikki said as the three laughed.

Ashley would stop the treadmill and wipe her forehead with her towel. "I hope I'm apart for Survivor Series. It's in my home city of Toronto!" Ashley said.

"Really? It's in Toronto?" Nikki said.

"Yeah. Wish it were in Calgary though." Nattie said.

"Of course you would." Ashley said taking a drink of water.

As time went on the trio went on out so they could arrive at the arena early and get their gear set up for the event that night. After arriving at the arena Ashley was getting her ring gear on as showtime was about to begin. Ashley was more than excited to get back into the ring as Survivor Series was the next PPV and was a joint PPV. Ashley taped up her hands and forearms as she then tied her shoes nice and tight as she put on her newest merchandise which was a black and blue cap that had her angel wings and read Angel.

"Showtime." Ashley smiled.

' _ **Smackdown Live Intro'**_

Pyro started going off as the fans cheered as the lights came on and the cameras went around showing the crowd.

"Welcome to Smackdown Live ladies and gentlemen to Smackdown Live! My name is Joshua Davis and joining me is my brother Mike Davis and Mike we have a huge night of action ahead of us!" Josh said.

"Oh yeah we do! I can't wait for it!" Mike said.

' _ **Backstage On Screen'**_

Ashley was walking through the backstage as the Women's title was draped over her shoulder and she was sporting a smile. Ashley soon stopped when Carmella walked into view as the fans booed her.

"What do you want Carmella?" Ashley stared at her.

"Woah take it easy champ. I'm not here to fight. I'm just here to give you some friendly advice." Carmella said holding up her hands defensively.

"What advice would that be." Ashley didn't trust Carmella knowing she has a bad act for ambushing people.

"To let you know to watch out for Alexa because, she is coming for you and that Women's title." Carmella pointed at the title.

Ashley just laughed. "You think I'm not aware of that. Everyone wants what I have. So maybe try keeping an eye out for Nikki." Ashley looked Carmella in the eyes. "Because, she's coming for you...and when she does. You are gonna know why she's fearless." Ashley walked off.

Ashley walked through the backstage area once more.

' _ **In The Ring'**_

Daniel Bryan and Shane McMahon stood in the ring as the Smackdown roster stood around the ring as the fans chanted 'Yes! Yes! Yes!' as the music died down.

"Thank you all for joining us as we all know on November 20th is Survivor Series and their is going to be a 5 on 5 eliminations match." Daniel said as the fans cheered. "But, that is not all. At Survivor Series we will have a second 5 on 5 elimination match!" The fans cheered at Daniel Bryan's announcement.

"That's right. At Survivor Series it will be Smackdown Live against Monday Night Raw!" Shane said. "So tonight we will be selecting the five men to represent Smackdown Live in the 5 on 5 elimination match. Also! We will be selection five women to represent Smackdown Live in another 5 on 5 elimination match!" Shane said as the fans cheered chanting _'Yes! Yes! Yes!'_. "So! We will be picking out who will represent Smackdown Live at Survivor Series!" Shane said as the fans cheered.

"Wow! You heard right ladies and gentlemen Smackdown Live will pick its five best men and women to represent Smackdown Live at Survivor Series!" Josh said.

"That's right and Smackdown Live will prove why it is the A show in sports entertainment! So RAW bring on your best! We'll be waiting!" Mike said.

' _ **Backstage On Screen'**_

"Please welcome my guest at this time Ashley!" Renee said as Ashley walked into view as the fans cheered. "So Ashley as we heard earlier tonight Commissioner Shane McMahon and General Manager Daniel Bryan announced that they will be picking five women for the Smackdown Live Women's team at Survivor series do you believe you deserve to be apart of that team?"

Ashley smiled. "Truthfully I hope to be apart of that team because, I can't wait to represent the Blue Brand in my home city of Toronto as the Smackdown Women's Champion." Ashley said.

"Uh excuse me their is only one problem." Alexa said as she walked into view and the fans booed. "You won't be Smackdown Women's Champion for much longer. Because. In four weeks in Glasgow Scotland I will take what's mine." Alexa said.

Ashley just glared at Alexa. "That's a nice thought. But, just like at No Mercy that's all it's gonna be. Because, I am gonna beat you again." Ashley never took her eyes off Ashley. "Now. If you'll excuse me. I have a match to get to." Ashley walked off for her match.

"It's Ashley vs Natalya! Next!" Josh said.

' _ **Backstage Off Screen'**_

Ashley walked to the entrance curtain as she stopped as Nattie was their waiting for her.

"Hey so you ready?" Nattie asked.

"Yeah. Let's go out there and put on a show." Ashley said smiling.

"See ya out there." Nattie heard her music and walked through the curtain to make her entrance.

Ashley took a knee and closed her eyes as she took deep breaths as she prepared herself for her match as she stood up and started shaking out her butterflies. "Showtime."

' _ **On Screen'**_

Natalya stood in the ring as she kept taunting the crowd. "Natalya awaiting the arrival of Smackdown Women's Champion Ashley. Hello again I'm Mike Davis and joining me is my brother Josh Davis and Josh earlier Carmella told Ashley to watch her back for Alexa Bliss." Mike said.

"Carmella's probably giving Ashley good advice she knows Alexa wants that title. If I were her I'd listen to Carmella." Josh said.

"Yeah I know you would." Mike said.

Ashley's theme soon hit and the fans cheered when she walked out through the curtains and looked at the fans as she took the title off her shoulder and raised it over her head.

"Introducing her opponent from Toronto Ontario Canada she is the Smackdown Women's Champion Ashley!" Greg Hamilton announced before he left the ring.

Ashley took off her jacket and tossed it to the side as she soon high fived the fans along the ramp. Ashley stopped taking off her new cap and put it on the head of a girl who had a sign that read _'Ashley's my angel!'_ as she touched foreheads before climbing on the apron before the second turnbuckle. She then raised the title into the air as the fans cheered.

"Ashley sharing a bond with the WWE Universe something a lot of our competitors share with them. As we are set for one on one action between Natalya and Ashley." Mike said.

"That's right the Queen Of Black Hearts looking to beat the Women's Champion and possibly put herself in the running for a women's title match." Josh said.

"Are you ready!?" The ref asked. "Ring the bell!"

' _Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

Ashley and Natalya were quick to go at one and other as both started exchanging blows till Ashley tackled Natalya and started throwing rights and lefts.

"These two women have no love loss as Natalya would attack Ashley claiming she doesn't deserve to use the Sharpshooter a move made famous by her uncle Bret Hart." Mike said.

"Well Ashley doesn't she's just copying Natalya so I don't blame her for taking an acception to Ashley's use of the move." Josh said. Ashley threw Natalya into the corner before Ashley backed up before running to the ropes jumping off the second rope and drop kicking Natalya.

"Woah! Springboard dropkick to Natalya." Mike said.

Ashley backed up to the opposite corner and charged at Natalya only she moved and Ashley stopped but, Natalya shoved Ashley chest first before rolling her up.

"Natalya rolling up Ashley!" Josh said.

"One! Two!" Ashley kicked out before getting a clothesline from Natalya.

"Yeah!" Natalya threw her arms out as the crowd booed. Natalya picked Ashley up by the hair and then suplexed Ashley into the ropes catching Ashley's knees as Ashley cried in pain.

"Natalya a suplex against the ropes and Ashley's knee may be hurt." Mike said.

"Brilliant strategy by Natalya take out the knees you take out her superkick and she can't use that rip off sharpshooter." Josh said.

Natalya smiled as she as she put Ashley's leg across the bottom rope and jumped up dropping her body on top of Ashley's right knee. Natalya did it again before backing off as the ref forced separation just before Natalya walked behind Ashley and delivered a chop block to Ashley's right knee. Ashley fell crying in pain holding her right knee.

"Natalya with a chop block to the right knee of Ashley. Softening up that knee for the sharpshooter." Mike said.

Natalya put her foot on the back of Ashley's right knee before grabbing Ashley's ankle before lifting it up and slamming it into the mat once then again. Natalya soon stood over Ashley and grabbed Ashleys leg and locked in a half grab. As Ashley screamed in pain as the ref got in position. "Do you want to give up!?" the ref asked. Ashley started shaking her head "No!" Ashley cried in pain as Natalya wrenched on Ashley's knee.

"Natalya locking in that half grab which may not make Ashley tap but, will damage that knee." Mike said.

"Natalya being smart by weakening that knee so she can set up that Sharpshooter." Josh said.

Ashley crawled towards the ropes as the fans got behind her as Ashley crawled for dear life towards the ropes. Ashley reached and was a fingertip away only to be dragged away by Natalya who kept her grip.

"Ashley was a fingertip away from the ropes but, Natalya pulling her back to the center of the ring." Mike said.

"Natalya showing how superior to Ashley she is by keeping that hold locked in tight." Josh said.

The fans started getting behind Ashley again and Ashley started foring Natalya to turn around and when she did Ashley kicked Natalya in the shoulder several times. Ashley managed to get herself free and kicked Natalya in the jaw forcing her back. Ashley made it to her feet jumping on her left foot and Natalya went to clothesline Ashley again only Ashley ducked it. Ashley caught Natalya and wrapped her arms around Natalya's waist and mustered up all her strength and hit Natalya with a german release suplex slamming Natlaya on the back of her neck.

"Ashley with a german release suplex and Natalya landed on the back of her head!" Mike said.

"Natalya might be hurt. I hope she's okay." Josh said.

Ashley held her knee and crawled over to Natlaya and rolled her over and hooked the far leg.

"One! Two!" Natalya kicked out.

"Natalya staying in this match." Mike said.

Ashley slowly made her way up to her feet still favoring her right knee as she tried shaking it out as she walked over to the corner and started climbing. Natalya got up and hit Ashley in the back and climbed up on the second rope with Ashley.

"Someone's coming down now!" Josh said.

Natalya kept hitting Ashley in the back and went for a suplex only Ashley blocked it and tried fighting out of it. Ashley elbowed her in the face only Natalya elbowed her in the back and then hit a back suplex as both women hit the mat hard. Natalya was up first going over to Ashley and covered her.

"One! Two! Th-!" Ashley kicked out.

Natlaya picked Ashley up by the hair and and suplexed Ashley in corner targeting the knee again.

"Natlaya keeping up her game plan like the Queen of Black Hearts should. Showing how much better she is." Josh said.

Natlaya dragged Ashley to the center of the ring and stepped through Ashley's legs about to lock in the sharpshooter.

"Natalya looking for the sharpshooter!" Mike said.

Ashley managed to counter grabbing Natalya and rolling her into a small package pin.

"Woah Ashley smallpackage!" Mike said.

"One! Two! Th-!" Natalya kicked out.

Natalya rolled away as Ashley started standing up as did Natalya and Natalya charged at Ashley only Ashley caught her in a bear hug and hit a belly to belly suplex. Ashley held her knee as it still bothered her. Ashley stood up and ran over drop kicking Natalya out of the ring as Natalya went through the ropes hitting the floor with a thud. Ashley stood up and jumped onto her left foot as it seemed her right leg was done.

"Ashley still favoring that right knee but, she's planning something." Mike said.

Ashley looked at Natalya and and waited for her to stand and when she did Ashley jumped over the ropes in a corkscrew motion taking out Natlaya.

"Corkscrew torpe from Ashley!" Mike said.

Ashley held her knee as she limped to her feet and picked up Natalya tossing her back into the ring. Ashley climbed up on the apron and started climbing through the ropes as Natalya ran up and chop blocked Ashley's right knee again. Ashley fell onto the ropes before falling onto the mat holding her right knee. Natalya dragged Ashley to the center of the ring and dropped a few elbows on Ashley's knee before stepping through her legs and locking in the sharpshooter.

"Sharpshooter! Sharpshooter! Natalya locking it in center of the ring will Ashley tapout!" Mike said.

"Ashley has no choice but, to submit to the Queen Of Black Hearts. She has nowhere to go he gave it her all but, how long can she take the pain." Josh said.

Ashley cried in pain as she kept saying no every time the ref asked if she wanted to give up. Ashley crawled towards the ropes until Natalya pulled her back. Ashley tried fighting and she grabbed Natalya's leg and elbowed Natalya in the back and managed to knock her over. Ashley soon started standing up and had her own sharpshooter locked in as the crowd cheered.

"Ashley! Locking her own sharpshooter! What a counter!" Mike said.

"How in the hell did she do that!?" Josh asked.

Natalya was quick to reverse it and when she got up she ran towards Ashley and was hit with a surprise superkick.

"Superkick! Ashley hit the superkick!" Mike said.

"Can she capitalize though!?" Josh asked.

Ashley crawled over to Natalya and draped her arm over her.

"One! Two! Thr-!" Natalya kicked out.

Ashley crawled to the ropes and picked herself up and started stomping her good foot on the mat as the fans began to count.

"Ashley tuning up the band!" Mike said.

Natalya slowly stood up and when she turned around Ashley went to superkick her but, Natalya ducked and rolled up Ashley and grabbed her pants waist.

"Natalya grabbing Ashley's pants! Come on not like this!" Mike said.

"One! Two! Three!" The ref counted the pinfall. "Ring the bell!"

' _Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

Natalya's theme hit.

"Here is your winner Natalya!" Greg announced.

Ashley tried to grab Natalya who quickly rolled out of the ring and backed up the ramp smiling.

"Natalya using a cowardly tactic to pick up the victory here tonight." Mike said.

"It's not cowardly its smart. Natalya was smarter than Ashley and that's why she won the match." Josh said.

Ashley sat in the middle of the ring as she shook her head as she was caught by something like that. Ashley limped to her feet and limped down the ramp carrying her title as the fans cheered her on for her performance. Ashley high fived her fans along the way.

 _Fan Tweets:_

 _Ashley was screwed! #SD Live_

 _Natalya playing dirty I love it! #SD Live_

 _I give that four stars great technical match! #SD Live_

 _I hope Ashley's knee is okay. #SD Live_

' _ **Backstage Off Screen'**_

Ashley walked through the curtain as she kept limping since her knee took a beating and Nattie helped her to the trainers room.

' _ **Oct. 18th 2016 Smackdown Live'**_

Pyro went off as the fans cheered as the lights then came on as the the cameras panned through the arena.

"Hello everyone welcome to Smackdown Live my name is Michael Davis and joining me is my brother Joshua Davis. Josh we have a a lot of wicked Smackdown Live Action ahead of us." Mike said.

"That's right and the General Manager Daniel Bryan will announcing the five men and women who will represent Smackdown Live at Survivor Series." Josh said.

' _ **Backstage On Screen'**_

Renee stood there. "Ladies and gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time Ashley." Renee said.

Ashley walked on screen as the fans cheered. "Hey Renee."

"So Ashley later on tonight Daniel Bryan will be selecting the five women to represent Smackdown Live at Survivor Series and I gotta ask. Are you hoping to be apart of that match?" Renee asked.

"Well truthfully I am hoping that I am apart of that match. I can't wait to see who is apart of that match." Ashley said.

"Well my next question is. Are you worried about your championship match against Alexa Bliss?" Renee asked.

"If I can be honest. No. I know I can beat Alexa and in Glasgow Scotland I will beat Alexa Bliss. Again." Ashley said as she was about to walk away only to be hit from behind by Natalya.

"Hey! What is Natalya doing?" Mike said.

"She's sending a message that's what!" Josh said.

Natalya threw Ashley shoulder first into a garage door as Ashley held her shoulder in pain. "You have more than Alexa to worry about." Natalya walked off as referees checked on Ashley.

"Well Natalya assaulting Ashley in the backstage which was completely uncalled for." Mike said.

"It was totally called for Natalya believes she deserves a title shot." Josh said. "She deserves it anyway she beat Ashley last week." Josh argued.

' _ **Later That Night'**_

Daniel Bryan stood in the ring as the yes chants filed the arena. "Now ladies and gentlemen I am pleased to announce the five women to represent Smackdown Live." The fans cheered. "The first member is..Becky Lynch!" The fans cheered as Becky Lynch's theme hit and she walked into the ring. "Next is Carmella!" Carmella's theme hit and she walked out joining Becky Lynch. "Joining them is Alexa Bliss." Alexa's theme hit as she walked into the ring. "Next is Nikki Bella!" Nikki's theme hit and she walked into the ring as four of the five stood in the ring. "Finally the last member of Team Smackdown Live is..the Smackdown's Women's Champion Ashley." Ashley's theme hit and despite the ambush she still walked into the ring.

The five women stood in the ring as the team had been set for Survivor Series as Team Raw will face Team Smackdown Live.

As the night went on Ashley walked to Shane and Daniel's office since they called her there.

' _ **On Screen'**_

Ashley walked into the office as Shane and Daniel Bryan were talking. "You guys wanted to see me?" She said.

"Yes actually we have something for you. Since Natalya and Nikki had a match to be the captain of Team Smackdown. We're giving you next week off." Shane said.

"What for?" Ashley asked.

"Well since you have a match in three weeks we felt it necessary for you to have some time to rest up." Daniel said.

"Don't worry. Smackdown Live will be alright." Shane said.

Ashley was silent for a minute before sighing. "Alright. If you say so."

"Because, the following week. You and Natalya will go one on one in a non title match." Shane said.

Ashley smiled. "Actually. Next week how about uh...we make it a falls count anywhere match."

Daniel and Shane shared a look as the fans cheered. "That's a great idea." Daniel said.

"Glad you see it my way." Ashley said as she left.

Once Ashley left she did as instructed and took the following week off as she took time to let her bones and body recover from how hard she's been working. She took time to meet fans in autograph signings and have photo shoots. She didn't mind it all she loved meeting the fans but, she most enjoyed the time she got to relax at home.

' _ **Nov. 1st Smackdown Live Arena'**_

Ashley showed up to the arena as usual and walked through the backstage and said hello to the workers that were busy getting things set up. Ashley walked into the backstage and met up with the others as she sat down and got her gear together. Ashley tapped up her hands as she had to get ready because, she has a match she has been anticipating.

' _ **Smackdown Live On Screen'**_

Ashley's theme hit as she walked out as the fans cheered loudly. Ashley took off her jacket and tossed it to the side as she walked to the ring.

"The following contest is a Women's Division Falls Count Anywhere match! Introducing first from Toronto Ontario Canada she is the Smackdown Women's Champion Ashley!" Greg announced.

"Ashley looking for payback against Natalya from two weeks ago when Natalya ambushed Ashley backstage after an interview with Renee Young. Ashley looking for a fight." Mike said.

"Natalya looking to prove once again why she deserves a title shot once again here in this Falls Count Anywhere match." Josh said.

Ashley stood in the ring holding her title as her theme died down as Natalya's theme hit and she walked onto the stage.

"And her opponent from Calgary Alberta Canada Natalya!" Greg announced before leaving the ring.

Ashley seethed as she paces back and forth in the ring before sliding out of the ring and started immediately exchanging blows with Natalya as the ref slid out of the ring and started the match.

' _Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

"Smart call I doubt these two would've start this match in the ring!" Mike said.

"Unbelievable Ashley couldn't be more patient and wait." Josh said.

Ashley threw Natlaya back first into the barricade, "Let's go!" Ashley yelled as the fans responded. Ashley started looking under the ring for something till Natalya got up and kicked Ashley in the ribs and started stomping on Ashley's stomach. Natalya picked Ashley up and threw her into the ring post as the fas oohed at the impact. Natalya looked under the ring and pulled out a steel chair as the fans cheered at the use of a weapon.

"Natalya pulling out a steel chair things are gonna get extreme!" Mike said.

Ashley slowly stood up and turned around as Natalya swung the chair and it smacked the ring post making her drop the chair.

"That would've ended Ashley's carrer!" Josh said.

Ashley grabbed Natalya and threw her into the barricade with force and looked at the chair.

"Ashley planing something here and it isn't gonna feel good." Mike said.

Ashley picked up the chair and saw Natalya standing up so Ashley smacked Natalya in the back as the fans cheered. Ashley hit her again in the back before striking her in the stomach before hitting her one more time with the chair to the back. Ashley tossed the chair to the side before pinning Natalya.

"One! Two!" Natalya kicked out.

"Remember falls literally count anywhere there are no count outs and no disqualifications." Mike said.

Ashley picked up Natalya and slammed her face first into the announce table before ripping the table apart.

"Ashley is crazy! Someone needs to arrest this mad woman!" Josh said.

Ashley went to grab Natalya only she was smacked by a kendo stick as she held her side as Natalya laid in another shot to Ashley's back. Natalya started repeatedly hitting Ashley on the back as Ashley screamed from the pain.

"Natalya laying in brutal shots with that kendo stick to the back of Ashley!" Mike said.

Natalya taunted the crowd as she pinned Ashley.

"One! Two!" Ashley kicked out as the ref counted.

Ashley held her back as Natalya grabbed Ashley by the hair and threw her over the barricade on the left of the announce table. Natalya climbed over the barricade and grabbed Ashley by the hair and threw her into the railings as the fans cheered. Natalya threw Ashley over into an equipment area and she taunted the fans again. Natalya climbed over and pulled Ashley onto the barricade and and was about to suplex Ashley onto the concrete only Ashley blocked it.

"Natalya looking to suplex Ashley onto concrete but, Ashley blocked it." Mike said.

Ashley fought off Natalya and pushed her down and was wobbly but, Natalya stood up and turned around as Ashley jumped off hitting a phenomenal forearm. Ashley shook it off as she covered Natalya.

"One! Two!" Natalya kicked out.

"I thought that was it but, Natalya proving why she is the Queen Of Black Hearts." Josh said.

Ashley picked Natalya up and grabbed her tossing back over the barricade towards the ring and climbed over after her. Ashley tossed Natalya back into the ring but, Natalya rolled out of the ring again towards the ramp. Ashley followed after her and went to grab Natalya only to get a rake of the eyes so Natalya can suplex Ashley on the ramp.

"Natalya raking the eyes and now suplexing Ashley on the ramp way!" Mike said.

"Natalya being smarter taking advantage of the fact she can do whatever she wants!" Josh said.

Natalya picked Ashley up and started hitting her with punches as she dragged her off the stage before tossing her against the steel guard rail. Natalya then threw Ashley into some equipment as she taunted the crowd. "Come on Ashley! Where's that fighting spirit!" Natalya received an elbow to the face as Ashley punched Natalya before going through a pair of curtains and slamming her face first onto work crates.

"Natalya might have lit a fire under Ashley here might be a mistake!" Mike said.

Ashley kicked Natalya in the stomach before tossing Natalya face first through a mirror that sat on top of a table as the fans oohed at the impact.

"Seven years of bad luck! Here's the cover!" Mike said.

' _That was Awesome! That was Awesome! That was Awesome!'_ The fans started chanting.

Ashley covered Natalya. "One! Two! Thr-!" Natalya kicked out.

"What is wrong with Ashley she should be arrested for assault!" Josh said.

Ashley dragged Natalya back out through the curtains and towards the stage and suplexed Natalya on the stage. Ashley covered Natalya again.

"One! Two! Thr-!" Natalya kicked out again.

Ashley ran a hand through her hair and sighed as she picked her up again and dragged her down the ramp. Natalya punched Ashley in the gut before grabbing her legs tripping her up as she held the back of her head. Natalya stepped through and locked in the sharpshooter.

"Natalya sharpshooter! Sharpshooter! Will Ashley tap! She's got nowhere to go!" Mike said.

Ashley screamed in pain but, didn't tap she instead started fighting it and reversed it and instead of locking in her sharpshooter she instead locked in a cross face.

"Cross face! Ashley pulling out a cross face!" Mike said.

"Oh no! No!" Josh yelled.

Natalya tried fighting it only she couldn't hold on and started tapping out. "She taps! She taps! Ring the bell!" The ref yelled.

' _Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

Ashley's theme hit as she let go of Natalya. "Here is your winner! Ashley!" Greg announced as the fan cheered.

"Ashley wins this falls count anywhere match with a cross face submission hold. Wow." Mike said.

"Ashley deserves to be arrested for what she did to Natalya here tonight. First the chair! Then the mirror! Then that cross face!" Josh argued.

"So it was okay for Natalya to use a kendo stick and all that?" Mike said.

"Yes! She didn't deserve this!" Josh said.

"Well anyways Ashley is the winner her tonight and next week Ashley will be going to Glasgow Scotland to defend her Women's title against Alexa Bliss." Mike said.

Ashley stood up and raised her title above her head as she held her back from the pain it was in. She walked up the ramp as she high fived some of the fans.

' _ **Backstage Off Screen'**_

Ashley held her back as Nattie came up and hugged her and they hugged.

"How are you feeling?" Nattie asked.

"Sore. But, I'll be alright. Sorry about the mirror." Ashley said.

"I hit you with a kendo stick. So I deserved it." Nattie said.

Ashley and Nattie had a laugh as they walked to the trainers room together.

 _Fan Tweets:_

 _That was a wicked match! #SD Live_

 _So Natalya has seven years bad luck now #SD Live_

 _Ashley's back has got to be killing her! #SD Live_

 _Oh man those shots from that kendo stick looked painful! #SD Live_

 _Ashley Tweets: I am ready for Glasgow Scotland and ready to defend the Women's Title so be ready Alexa Bliss! #Ready #Women's Title_

 **End Of Chapter 5**

 **So the reason I made up two new announcers is because I was talking to my friend and said that the whole three person announce team was a pain and having a face and heel two announce team is better. So he agreed to let me use his name and his brothers name in this story. I won't give away their real names for obvious reasons anyway thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Survivor Series!

**I know. I know. "He's written another chapter already!? He has two other stories to write is he giving up on them!?" First off..no I am just having to much fun writing this I'll get back to writing those soon. So sit back and enjoy!**

Chapter 6 - THE FIGHT IS ON! Survivor Series!

' _ **WWE Exclusive'**_

Ashley sat in her locker room with an icepack on her right shoulder. "Alexa I may not be at 100% but, this women's championship will stay right where it is."

' _ **Nov. 8th 2016 Glasgow Scotland Smackdown Live Backstage Off Screen'**_

Ashley was getting ready for her match against Alexa Bliss as the other women and men were preparing for the night ahead.

John and Nikki were talking as was Daniel and Shane meanwhile Ashley was sitting there silent as she was hanging her head.

"Hey Ash are you alright?" John asked.

Ashley finally broke out of her trance. "Huh oh yeah I'm fine."

"Come on now we know better. We've seen that look before. You don't need to be so nervous." Nikki said.

Ashley just rolled her eyes. "Yeah because, every single night isn't nerve racking. It's just butterflies and ice cream." Ashley joked.

"Well when you look at it." Nattie joked.

Ashley just playfully shoved Nattie. "Knock it off."

"You have been anticipating this night since Smackdown Live is well...Live tonight." John said.

"Yeah so don't be so worried over it. You'll do just fine." Rebecca (Aka. Becky Lynch) said.

"Alright. Alright I hear you guys. Just make sure that your watching. It'll make me feel better to know you guys are at least supporting me. It's my first time main eventing here." Ashley said looking at them.

"Don't worry we'll be back here cheering you on all the way." Nikki said with a smile.

' _ **Smackdown Live Intro'**_

The pyro went off signalling the start of the event as the fans cheered once the lights came on showing the fans as the camera pans through the arena.

"Welcome everyone to Smackdown Live! Live from Glasgow Scotland and Josh tonight we have a whole night of excitement ahead!" Mike said.

"That's right and for the first time ever on Smackdown Live tonight the Women's Championship will be defended as the Champion Ashley takes on Alexa Bliss in our main event!" Josh said.

' _ **Backstage On Screen'**_

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome my special guest at this time the Smackdown Live Women's Champion. Ashley." Renee said as Ashley came on screen as the fans cheered. "So Ashley tonight you will defend your championship against Alexa Bliss and tonight I gotta ask if you are worried about losing your championship?"

Ashley took a deep breath. "I fought so hard to get where I am and if this is..my last night as champion. It was well worth the ride." Ashley said.

"Well Ashley good luck tonight." Renee said.

"Thanks Renee." Ashley walked off.

"Mike, Josh back to you guys." Renee said.

' _ **Backstage Off Screen'**_

Ashley fixed her jacket and her new baseball cap as she sighed composing herself as tonight is a big night for her.

Alexis (Aka. Alexa Bliss) met up with her. "Hey Ashley you ready to steal the show tonight?"

"Definitely I know we'll steal the show. Just like No Mercy. Well I know that's Nicholas's thing. (Aka. Dolph Ziggler) But, you know what I mean." Ashley laughed.

"Well good luck out there." Alexis and Ashley shared a hug.

"You too. Let's go give them a show." Ashley said.

' _ **In The Ring On Screen'**_

Alexa Bliss's theme hit as she walked out onto the stage as the fans booed her and she made her way to the ring. She had a cocky smile on her face.

"Alexa Bliss is looking to make history and dethrone Ashley here tonight." Mike said.

"Alexa Bliss has all the tools to dethrone Ashley and prove a point that Ashley is nothing compared to her." Josh said.

Alexa Bliss stood in the middle of the ring as here theme died down.

' _We want Ashley! We want Ashley! We want Ashley!'_ The fans began chanting.

Ashley's theme hit as the fans cheered once she stepped onto the stage she unhooked the title from around her waist and lifted it over her head. Ashley slung it over her shoulder as she walked down the entrance way high fiving fans along the way. She stopped taking off her cap and put it on the head of a little girl wearing her shirt and touched foreheads with her.

"Ashley showing that connection she shares with the WWE Universe that most don't have." Mike said.

"Yeah but, I don't think that connection will save her tonight." Josh said.

Ashley climbed up the on the apron then onto the second turnbuckle as she raised the title high before jumping into the ring. Ashley gave the ref the belt before taking off her jacket and tossing it to the side.

' _Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

"The following contest is set for one fall and is for the Smackdown Women's Championship!" Greg Hamilton announced as the fans cheered. "Introducing first the challenger from Columbus Ohio Alexa Bliss!" Alexa taunted the crowd only to receive boos. "And her opponent from Toronto Ontario Canada she is the Smackdown Women's Champion Ashley!" Ashley raised her hands as the fans cheered.

The ref had both women stand across from one another as he laid down the law as he looked between the two as they never broke eye contact. "So go back to your corners and when I ring the bell come out and have a good match." The two seperated and backed off as the ref raised the title showing what is on the line.

"Referee laying down the law here. So Josh coming into this match who do you say has the advantage?" Mike asked.

"My advantage goes to Alexa Bliss. She is at 100% Ashley went through a brutal falls count anywhere match last week. She is not at a hundred percent." Josh said.

"Ring the bell!" The ref yelled.

' _Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

"Here we go match up underway this is for the Women's Championship Ashley the champion Alexa Bliss the Challenger." Mike said.

Ashley and Alexa started with a collar and elbow tie up in the center of the ring and Ashley would go behind Alexa wrapping her arms around her waist. Alexa tried breaking the hold only Ashley pushed Alexa towards the ropes and Alexa hung on forcing Ashley to roll off her and Alexa turned around as they locked eyes.

"These two know each other so very well." Mike said.

Ashley and Alexa circled around one another once more before Ashley attempted to lock up again only Alexa kicked Ashley in the gut. Alexa hit Ashley with a few forearms before grabbing Ashley and slamming her face first into the top turnbuckle. Alexa turned Ashley around and started kicking Ashley in the stomach several times finally breaking off before the ref counted to five. Alexa walked back to Ashley only Ashley grabbed Alexa shocking her before tossing her into the corner and unloading rights and lefts hitting Alexa upstairs and downstairs. The ref forced a break and Ashley broke off before going back at Alexa only Alexa dropped down grabbing Ashley driving her face first into the second turnbuckle.

"Alexa driving Ashley face first into the second turnbuckle and look how quickly the tide turned here." Mike said.

"That's because, Alexa Bliss is the superior of the two and she's about to show it here." Josh said.

Ashley rolled outside on the floor as Alexa Bliss followed and threw Ashley into the barricade back first. The ref began to count as Alexa Bliss picked up Ashley and drove her back first into the ring apron as Ashley held her back in pain. Alexa threw Ashley back into the ring and slid in before covering Ashley hooking the leg.

"One!" Ashley kicked out holding her back.

Alexa grabbed Ashley by the hair and dragged her over to the ropes laying Ashley on the second rope before pushing her knee against Ashley's neck choking her. The ref forced a break until Alexa would bounce off the ropes only Ashley would catch her with a clothesline. Alexa would jump back up and be caught by a second as Ashley would catch her with a dropkick. Ashley stood up and charged at Alexa and splashed her in the corner pulling her out and wrapping her arms around her waist and hitting a belly to belly suplex.

"Ashley mustering up a flurry of offense tapped off by a belly to belly suplex. Never count this young lady out." Mike said.

"I'm not counting her out you idiot." Josh said.

Ashley went for the cover. "One! Two!" Alexa kicked out.

Ashley grabbed Alexa's arm looking to lock in the crossface only Alexa would throw Ashley out of the ring. Alexa slid out and grabbed Ashley by the hair and slammed her face first into the announce table before doing it again. "The title is mine! You hear me! It's mine!" Alexa slammed Ashley's face into the announce table again. Alexa would soon throw Ashley back in the ring and go for the cover.

"One! Two!" Ashley kicked out.

Alexa grabbed Ashley and suplexed Ashley over as Ashley held her back as Alexa started throwing right hands to Ashley.

"These two are gonna need to get along at Survivor Series in two weeks." Mike said.

"If they don't somehow manage to destroy each other tonight!" Josh said.

Alexa turned Ashley over and stomped on Ashley's back before putting Ashley in a camel clutch working on the back. The ref asked Ashley if she wanted to quit but, Ashley kept saying no as Alexa wrenched on Ashley's back. The fans started chanting trying to get Ashley back into it and Ashley started fighting as she started trying to stand.

"Ashley is fighting it can she get out of the camel clutch?" Mike asked.

Ashley soon stood up and backed up ramming Alexa into the corner a few times forcing a break. Ashley held her back as she went to hit Alexa with a forearm only to be thrown shoulder first into the ring post. Alexa pulled Ashley back into the corner and climbed up onto the second rope and started throwing right hands. Some of the crowd started counting as Alexa kept dropping bombs as the ref kept counting only Ashley finally managed to counter as Ashley held Alexa up in a powerbomb position as Alexa started hitting Ashley in the top of the head. Ashley didn't falter as she ran to the center of the ring powerbombing Alexa down into a pin combo.

"Running powerbomb! Here's the cover!" Mike said.

"One! Two!" Alexa kicked out at two.

Ashley and Alexa slowly started standing up and traded blows as they stood up Ashley finally kicked Alexa in the gut as she picked her up onto her shoulders. Ashley hit Alexa Bliss with a Samoan Driver as she held her back before dragging Alexa to the corner. Ashley started climbing the corner and made it to the top. Ashley jumped off the top rope hitting a body splash going for the cover.

"One! Two! Th-!" Alexa kicked out.

Ashley ran a hand through her hair as she picked up Alexa Bliss and lifted her up sitting her on the top rope. Ashley was going to climb up only Alexa knocked Ashley down and grabbing her looking for a tornado ddt only Ashley countered it but, Alexa adjusted and hit Ashley with a DDT.

"Oh! Brilliant adjustment by Alexa Bliss! It's over we gotta new champion!" Josh said.

Alexa covered Ashley. "One! Two! Thre-!" Ashley kicked out.

Alexa was in disbelief that Ashley kicked out but, rolled Ashley onto her back jumping up driving her knees into Ashley's stomach before backflipping driving her knees into Ashley's stomach again. Ashley held her stomach as Alexa picked up Ashley and threw her into the corner and started kicking her over and over. The ref forced a break as Alexa pulled Ashley out of the corner and went to hit the ddt again only Ashley countered rolling her up.

"One! Two!" Alexa kicked out and countered rolling Ashley up. "One! Two!" Ashley kicked out.

Ashley grabbed Alexa and locked in the cross face as Alexa started fighting.

"Cross face! Ashley looking to make Alexa submit here!" Mike said.

Alexa kept trying to get to the ropes and got her foot on the ropes several times only the ref didn't see it as Alexa tapped.

"Ring the bell she taps!" The ref yelled.

' _Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

Ashley's theme hit as Ashley let Alexa go. "Here is your winner and still Smackdown Women's Champion! Ashley!" Greg announced.

"Alexa taps! Alexa taps! Ashley retains!" Mike said.

"This is a travesty! Alexa Bliss had her feet in the ropes! What is wrong with that ref! Her foot was in the ropes!" Josh argued.

Ashley took her belt and climbed the middle turnbuckle and raised the belt up high as the fans all cheered.

"That was a miscarriage of justice tonight! Alexa Bliss was in the damn ropes! This is ridiculous!" Josh argued.

"Well however you look at it Ashley is still the women's champion and is heading into Survivor Series as Smackdown Women's Champion." Mike said.

Ashley walked up the ramp after leaving the ring high fiving fans along the way.

' _ **Backstage off screen'**_

Ashley walked through the curtain as Nattie, Nichole, John and, Trinity all applauded as Ashley walked back there. Ashley hugged Nattie and Nichole with a smile on her face as she was ready to go towards Survivor Series.

' _ **WWE Exclusive'**_

Ashley stood in the backstage holding her championship with a smile on he face. "Ashley we just wanna ask how you feel heading to Survivor Series?"

"I feel great. I know for a fact Charlotte is gonna be captaning the Raw Women's team. Which means I get to superkick her and show how Smackdown Live is the best show in WWE. So I hope she's ready." Ashley said.

' _ **Monday Night Raw Nov. 14 2016'**_

Charlotte's theme hit as she walked down to the ring and the fans booed as she walked.

"It appears the Queen has something to say and I can't wait to hear it." Corey said.

"Well it probably has something to do with this sunday at Survivor Series." Cole said.

Charlotte climbed into the ring and grabbed a microphone as she stood in the middle of the ring holding the Raw Women's Championship. "So this sunday at Survivor Series Raw will show why team Smackdown Live is nothing more than the B show. Because, the Queen is the captain of the RAW team and I will lead my team to victory." Charlotte looked at the crowd. "There is one other piece of business I need to adress. That is Ashley." The crowd cheered at her name. "I saw what you had to say on . You claim you're gonna hit me with that superkick of yours. Let me tell you something sweetheart. You won't even get close to hitting me with a superkick. You like Smackdown Live have no chance Sunday! So I dare you to try it. I dare you to come to my ring and hit me with a-!"

Charlotte was suddenly dropped by Ashley who jumped through the crowd and hit Charlotte with a superkick.

"Oh my god!" Cole yelled.

"What the hell!" Corey yelled.

"Ashley with a superkick on the Raw Women's Champion! Smackdown Live's Women's Champ has invaded RAW!" Saxton yelled.

Ashley taunted the crowd wearing a blue Smackdown Live shirt as she stood in the middle of RAW's ring. Ashley looked as the rest of RAW's Women's team charged down to the ring as Ashley quickly slid out and jumped over the barricade. The RAW women's team chased after her stopping as Ashley ran up into the crowd.

"Smackdown Live has sent a message to RAW!" cole yelled.

"The war is getting more heated as time goes on!" Corey yelled.

Charlotte slowly got up and glared at Ashley who smiled as she raised up her Women's title taunting the RAW women.

"Ashley is ready for Survivor Series!" Cole said.

' _ **Nov. 15 Smackdown Live Backstage off screen'**_

Ashley stood in the backstage watching the match between Nikki Bella and Carmella waiting for the signal. As she watched it came to the moment that RAW women's team were now in the ring which was the signal.

' _ **In the ring'**_

"The RAW women's team is beating down Nikki Bella!" Carmella climbed into the ring. "Is Carmella gonna help Nikki Bella?" Mike asked.

Carmella attacked Dana Brooke showing she stands with Smackdown. "You're damn right she will! Showing Smackdown Loyalty!" Josh said.

Carmella was the laid out by Nia Jax as the fan cheered as Ashley led the rest of Smackdown Women's roster down to the ring.

"Here comes Smackdown Live led out by the Women's Champion Ashley!" Mike said.

Ashley and the others tried to get in the ring only they weren't able too so they pulled out the Raw team and fought back. Ashley jumped in the ring and started laying in forearms to Nia Jax going for the biggest threat to Smackdown. Ashley kept hitting her and bounced off the ropes and clotheslined her but, she didn't fall so Ashley did it once more and again she didn't fall. Ashley tried once more and managed to knock her down and Nia Jax cleared the ring.

"She's down! Ashley taking out Nia Jax and now standing face to face with Charlotte!" Mike said.

Ashley and Charlotte began exchanging blows before Ashley tackled her down and unloaded with rights and lefts. Ashley and Charlotte rolled out of the ring as Ashley grabbed Charlotte and tossed her into the steps. Nia Jax was back up as she looked at Becky Lynch and charged her only Becky moved and Nia went through the barricade.

"Nia Jax! Through the barricade! Oh my god!" Mike said.

"That would've destroyed Becky Lynch!" Josh said.

Naomi jumped onto the top rope and hit a crossbody on the rest of Raw's team.

"Naomi taking out the rest of Raw's women's team!" Mike said.

Naomi climbed into the ring as sid the others and they stood their ground as they begged RAW to come back.

"Smackdown holding its ground! We are ready for Survivor Series!" Mike said.

"Come invade us again! Come on back! Bring more! We'll be waiting!" Josh said.

' _ **Nov. 20th 2016 Survivor Series'**_

 **NOW….WWE PRESENTS…..SURVIVOR SERIES!**

Pyro went off as the fans cheered as the lights came on showing the sold out Air Canada Center in Toronto Ontario Canada.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Air Canada in Toronto Canada for Survivor Series! My name is Mike Davis and joining me from Monday Night Raw is Corey Graves and Corey it's all about brand supremacy tonight!" Mike said.

"That's right it's Tuesday Night Smackdown Live taking on Monday Night Raw in two five on five elimination matches I can't wait to see who is the superior brand!" Corey said.

' _ **Backstage Off Screen'**_

Ashley sat in the locker room hanging her head as tonight she performs in front of friends and family and it has her nerves racked harder than ever.

"Hey Ashley you okay?" Nattie asked sitting with her.

"I'm super nervous right now. My friends and family are out there and this is my home city." Ashley said.

"You'll be just fine okay? You'll do great. Don't worry okay?" Nattie said.

"Thanks Nattie." Ashley smiled.

"Anytime." Nattie got up walking out.

Ashley put on her cap and her jacket. "Here we go."

' _ **In the ring'**_

The RAW women's team stood in the ring which consisted of Charlotte Flair, Sasha Banks, Nia Jax, Bayley and, Alicia Fox. Becky Lynch, Carmella, Alexa Bliss and, Nikki Bella's sudden replacement Natalya waited for the last member.

Ashley's theme hit and the crowd exploded as it was deafening in the Air Canada Center and Ashley walked out to a massive ovation.

"And their partner she is the Smackdown Women's Champion! Toronto's own! Ashley!" Lillian announced as she left the ring.

Ashley looked all over the arena nodding as she made her way to the ring as she tossed her jacket to the side and tossed her cap into the crowd. She and the ret of Smackdown Live's team climbed into the ring standing face to face with Raw. The ref managed to separate them and had them go to their corners.

' _Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

"So Charlotte will start this off with Natalya the replacement of the original team captain Nikki Bella." Mike said.

' _We want Ashley! We want Ashley! We want Ashley!'_ The fans chanted filling the arena.

"The fans voicing their want for the Smackdown Women's Champion." Mike said.

Natalya walked over and tagged in Ashley as the fans roared. "Natalya tagging in the Smackdown Women's Champion. Now the two women champions will start it off." Mike said.

Ashley and Charlotte locked up and Ashley was quick to roll her up. "One!" Charlotte kicked out.

"Ashley looking for a quick elimination." Mike said.

"It comes down to numbers we could come down to a five on one if one of these teams has bad luck." Corey said.

Ashley and Charlotte locked up only Charlotte kicked Ashley in the gut and hit her with a forearm as Charlotte backed Ashley into her corner and started laying in boots. Ashley hit Charlotte with a forearm before elbowing Dana off the apron and hitting Sasha with a kick to the gut. Ashley quickly escaped the corner as Charlotte would tag in Nia Jax.

"Tag to Nia Jax. Ashley needs to be careful here." Mike said.

Ashley looked at Nia Jax and ducked Nia Jax as Ashley hit her with a forearm that didn't seem to do much. Ashley hit Nia with a couple more forearms before jumping off the ropes to clothesline Nia only she didn't budge. Ashley did this once more and ducked Nia's clothesline and came off the opposite side of the ring and jumped up and managed to take Nia Jax down.

"Nia's down! Nia's down! Tag in to Carmella!" Mike said.

Carmella hit Nia with a superkick when Nia was on her knees as Carmella then tagged in Alexa Bliss who with Carmella's help hit her with the DDT. Alexa then tagged in Becky Lynch who climbed the top rope and hit a splash on Nia Jax. Becky tagged in Ashley once more who climbed the top rope herself and hit a shooting star press and pinned Nia Jax.

"Shooting Star Press! Here's the pin can they eliminate Nia Jax!" Mike said.

"One! Two! Three!" The ref counted. "Nia Jax has been eliminated!" Lilian announced.

"Unbelievable! Nia Jax is already out it's five on four!" Corey said.

Ashley began hitting Sasha Banks with forearms as she whipped Sasha off the ropes and hit Sasha with a spinebuster. Ashley dragged Sasha over and tagged Carmella who climbed in and joined Ashley as they hit a suplex on Sasha Banks before Ashley left the ring. Carmella hit Sasha with a forearm before Natalya was tagged in. Natalya hit Sasha with a suplex and went to lock in the sharpshooter only Charlotte would hit Natalya with a boot breaking it up before Ashley jumped in and speared Charlotte down as the match broke down. Without anyone in the ring knowing Dana sneaked in and hit Natalya with the Raw Women's title.

"Dana! With the Raw Women's title might just have knocked out Natalya! Come on!" Mike said.

"How brilliant by Dana! Evening the odds her for team Raw!" Corey said.

Sasha locked in the Bank Statement as Natalya tapped out. "Natalya has been eliminated!" Lilian announced.

Becky quickly slid in the ring and hit Sasha with a few clotheslines before hitting a dropkick. "Straight! Fire!" Becky ran over splashing Sasha in the corner. Becky was about to lock in the disarm-her only Dana would break it up again. Alexa Bliss would come in and kick her in the gut and knock her out of the ring only for Bailey to come in and hit her with Belly to Bayley. Carmella came in and superkicked Bayley out of the ring. Charlotte came in and hit Carmella with a big boot to the jaw Ashley came in and speared Charlotte down and out of the ring as Ashley grabbed Charlotte and threw her over the announce table. Becky would tag in Carmella who was ready to finish it but, due to the ref trying to get order restored Dana Brooke would again hit Carmella with the Raw women's title. Sasha didn't know as Dana was tagged in. Dana ran in and covered Carmella.

"One! Two! Three!" The ref counted. "Carmella has been eliminated!" Lilian announced.

"Damn it! Dana Brooke did it again hitting Carmella with the Raw Women's title! It's four on three!" Mike said.

"Dana Brooke playing brilliant strategy taking over for Raw!" Corey said.

"Dana might wanna stop gloating and turn around!" Mike said.

Dana Brooke looked around as Ashley turned her around and Ashley started unloading with right hand backing her into a corner as the fans cheered. Ashley kept laying in to Dana as she pulled Dana out and hit her with a superkick and pinned her.

"Yes! Superkick! Dana is gonna be out!" Mike said.

"One! Two! Three!" The ref counted. "Dana Brooke has been eliminated!" Lilian announced.

Charlotte came in and hit Ashley with a big boot knocking her down and pinned her.

"One! Two!" Ashley kicked out.

Charlotte picked Ashley up by the hair and put her in the corner and started hitting the chops as some fans would wooo with each chop. Ashley would cry in pain after each one as Ashley was dragged back into the Raw teams corner. Charlotte would hit Ashley with a few more chops before tagging in Bayley who came in and hit Ashley with a forearm. Bayley pulled Ashley out and grabbed her in a bear hug and held a tight grip. The fans started getting behind Ashley as Ashley started elbowing Bayley till she let go and when Bayley went to grab her Ashley picked her up and hit a flapjack.

"Ashley with a flapjack now it's crunch time!" Mike said.

"Can Ashley make it to her corner?" Corey asked.

The fans were getting behind Ashley as she leaped for it tagging in Alexa Bliss as Bayley tagged in Sasha Banks. Alexa ran in and clotheslined Sasha before hitting a boot to the face and grabbed Sasha and hit her with a DDT. Alexa covered Sasha.

"One! Two! Three!" The ref counted. "Sasha Banks has been eliminated!" Lilian announced.

"It's two on three! Smackdown has the advantage!" Mike said.

Charlotte came in and Alexa kicked her in the stomach and when Alexa was about to tag in Becky Charlotte pushed Alexa into her knocking Becky off the apron and rolled her up.

"One! Two! Three!" The ref counted. "Alexa Bliss has been eliminated!" Lilian announced.

"It's two on two now! Ashley and Becky from Smackdown Live!" Mike said.

"The Queen Charlotte and Bayley from RAW!" Corey said.

The four women stood in the ring standing across from each other as Ashley and Becky striked first as Ashley backed Charlotte up into the corner and unloaded rights and lefts. Becky and Bayley kept exchanging blows as Becky hit Bayley with a Bex-sploder suplex. Charlotte came up and gave a boot to Becky as Ashley came up and drop kicked Charlotte. Ashley caught Bayley and hit a spinning heel kick knocking her down. Ashley was the only one standing "Let's go!" the crowd roared as Ashley looked at Bayley and waited for her to stand.

"Ashley waiting..stalking Bayley looking to put her down!" Mike said.

Once Bayley turned around Ashley grabbed her legs and stepped through and locked in the sharpshooter as the fans went nuts.

"Sharpshooter! Sharpshooter! Will Bayley tap!" Mike said.

"Oh no Bayley don't tap! Don't!" Corey said.

Charlotte slid in about to break it up only Becky caught her and locked in the disarm-her.

"Becky locking in the disarm-her on Charlotte!" mike said.

Soon Bayley tapped out. "She taps! She taps!" Ashley let her go as the fans cheered. "Bayley has been eliminated!" Lilian announced.

Before Charlotte tapped Becky looked at Ashley and threw Charlotte to her as Ashley hit Charlotte with a superkick.

"Superkick on the Queen! Here's the cover!" Mike said.

"One! Two! Three!" The ref counted. "Ring the bell!"

Ashley's theme hit. _'Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

"Here are your winners Team Smackdown!" Lilian announced.

Ashley and Becky hugged in the middle of the ring as the ref came over and raised their arms as Ashley raised her title.

"Smackdown reigns supreme in this match! Becky and Ashley are the sole survivors!" Mike said.

"This was a heartbreaking loss for Raw." Corey said.

Ashley slid out of the ring and jumped in the crowd as they caught her and the celebration began.

"It is celebration time! In Toronto! Ashley and Becky are victorious her tonight!" Mike said.

 **End Of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7 - Settleing Controversy!

**Hey everyone welcome back please leave a review on what you think of this story all opinions (As long as they remain on the story and not an excuse to complain about how I write and such) So thank you for reading!**

Chapter 7 - Settling Controversy

' _ **Nov. 22nd, 2016'**_

Ashley laid in her hotel bed waking up early in the morning as she is only four and a half hours from home she could have just stayed in Toronto but, didn't want to drive four hours to work. Ashley got dressed after getting a shower in and left her hotel.

"Hey Ashley are you ready to go?" Renee asked.

"Yeah sorry about that." Ashley threw her bags in the trunk and got in the car.

"It's alright. So you want me to drive first?" Renee got in the driver seat.

"I'll drive if you want." Ashley said.

"No way. You get so annoyed driving to the arena's." Renee said.

"I do not." Ashley said.

"Yeah you do. It's actually kinda funny." Renee laughed.

"It is not." Ashley said.

"Yes it is. Just accept it." Renee said.

"Never!" Ashley said.

Renee drove on her way to the arena and as she drove they got stuck in traffic.

"UGH! I'm so glad you wanted to drive.." Ashley said leaning against the door.

"See you can't stand traffic." Renee said.

"It's so boring!" Ashley said.

They eventually made it to the arena and had at least two hours to get ready so they quickly made there way inside the arena. Ashley and Renee walked towards the make up table where the other women were and got ready. Ashley walked to the locker room and taped up her hands as she is ready to perform tonight.

' _ **Smackdown Live Intro'**_

The pyro went off as the fans in Ottawa Ontario Canada cheered as the main theme of Smackdown played and the lights came on.

"Welcome everyone to Smackdown Live! My name is Mike Davis and joining me is Josh Davis my brother. Josh tonight is a fantastic night for Smackdown Live!" Mike said.

"That's right just two nights ago Smackdown Live took on Monday Night RAW and we came out on top. But, now it's back to business! I can't wait!" Josh said.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the Smackdown Women's Champion Ashley!" Greg Hamilton announced.

Ashley's theme hit and the fans exploded as Ashley walked out onto the stage holding the Smackdown Women's title. "I'm here baby!"

"Only four hours away from her home in Toronto! Ashley the Smackdown Women's Champion is here!" Mike said.

"Listen to this crowd it is absolutely deafening in here!" Josh said.

Ashley walked to the ring as she high fived fans along the way as she smiled climbing the top rope and held the title in the air as the crowd popped. Ashley jumped into the ring and slung the belt over her right shoulder as she was given a mic.

' _Ashley! Ashley! Ashley! Ashley!'_ The fans started chanting.

"What is up Ottawa!" Ashley said as the fans cheered. "Damn it feels so good to be here tonight." The fans cheered more as Ashley smiled. "Now while I'm all smiles there is some serious business to take care of. Now two nights ago Smackdown Live took on RAW and Smackdown showed why we're the best." The crowd cheered as Ashley looked around. "But, two weeks ago I defended the Smackdown Women's Championship against Alexa Bliss." the crowd booed. "But, apparently I "cheated" to win. Let's see what she means." Ashley directed everyone's attention to the titantron.

The titantron showed the end of the match where Alexa's foot was in the ropes. "This was the scene two weeks ago. Ashley locked in the cross face but, Alexa's foot was in the ropes but, the referee never saw it." Mike said.

"It was a complete travesty of justice and Alexa Bliss was in the ropes and the match should have continued." Josh said.

After the video ended Ashley nodded looking around. "So how I see it is. The ref made a simple mistake but, the fact remains I am still the Smackdown Women's Champion!" Ashley raised the belt as the crowd cheered. "But, I'm a fighting champion so Alexa why don't you come out here so I can lay out a challenge." Ashley looked at the stage.

Alexa Bliss's theme hit as she walked out onto the stage and stood there looking at Ashley as her theme died down. "What do you want Ashley I have more important things to do that don't involve you." The crowd booed.

"Alexa you and I are gonna settle it all. Now this rivalry between us has been filled with promosies and now it's covered in controversy." Ashley leaned against the ring ropes. "So here's the challenge Alexa at WWE TLC you and I are gonna settle this. In one very special match. Where there are no rules, no disqualifications, no count outs. You and I are going to fight for this Women's Championship in...A LADDER MATCH!" The fans popped hearing the match idea.

"Woah! Ashley laying down the challenge for TLC a Ladder Match for the Smackdown Women's title!" Mike said.

"You want a Ladder match with me?" Alexa asked as Ashley nodded. "I don't think so." The crowd booed. "I'm not stupid enough to accept a match you suggested. So nice try." Alexa smiled thinking she outsmarted Ashley.

' _Here comes the money! Here we go! Money come on! Here comes the money! Money! Money! Money!'_ Shane's theme hit as the Commissioner of Smackdown Live came out with his famous dance as the fans cheered.

"What is the commissioner of Smackdown doing here?" Mike said.

"What's up Ottawa!" Shane asked as the crowd cheered. "Now Alexa you are going to get another match due to the controversy two weeks ago. It will also take place at TLC." The crowd cheered. "As we all know Smackdown Live is the land of opportunity and Ashley you want a match to settle thing between you two with no controversy. And I agree there must be a winner! So at TLC Ashley and Alexa Bliss will go one on one for the Smackdown Women's title." Alexa was smiling till. "In a Ladder Match!" The crowd cheered. Shane's Theme hit as he smiled and walked backstage.

"Oh wow! So at TLC we will have a Ladder Match for the Smackdown Women's title!" Mike said.

"So looks like there will be no controversy there will be a winner!" Josh said.

 _Fan Tweets:_

" _Yes! I want a Ladder match! #TLC #SD Live_

 _Shane knows how to set up a match! #TLC #SD Live_

 _Ashley better win! #TLC #SD Live_

 _Alexa Bliss is my pick to win! #TLC #SD Live_

' _ **Smackdown Live Nov. 29th, 2016'**_

' _ **Backstage On Screen'**_

Ashley was slamming Alexa Bliss into a concessions table as onlookers got out of the way and the two were wearing normal clothes and not their ring gear, "You wanna do this now huh! Let's do this then Alexa!" Ashley slammed Alexa into the table again.

"Well ladies and gentlemen if you are just joining us it appears a brawl has broken out in catering between Ashley and Alexa Bliss." Mike said.

Ashley hit Alexa with a right hand as Alexa returned a right hand and slapped Ashley who kicked Alexa in the gut. Ashley then threw Alexa across a table knocking everything to the floor as Alexa fell to the floor as well.

"Well these two are unable to wait till TLC someone needs to get control of this." Josh said.

Alexa grabbed Ashley and hit her in the side with a trash can lid before hitting her in the back twice before throwing it to the side. Alexa kicked Ashley in the back throwing her into a door before knocking her through it. Ashley and Alexa ended up in the parking lot as Alexa picked Ashley up by the hair and tried to throw her into some steel fencing only Ashley reversed it. Alexa slammed back first into the fencing as Ashley hit her with a right hand before throwing her against a car. Ashley grabbed her and knees her in the gut a few times before slamming her against the work crate. Ashley put her on it and wheeled it around and smiled. Ashley started pushing the crate towards a pair of doors and slammed through them pushing it against the wall. Alexa rolled off the crate as Ashley picked her up again only to be slapped in the face.

Alexa kicked Ashley in the gut throwing her back first into the wall and started laying in right hands.

"Man these two have had problems since Ashley first came into the WWE!" Mike said.

"Well it was Ashley who assaulted Alexa Bliss first in her debut that night and Alexa winning the #1 Contendership only pushed things further. Then the controversy a few weeks ago with the ref not seeing Alexa's foot in the ropes." Josh said.

"Josh have you seen anything so violent between the Women of Smackdown?" Mike asked.

"In my 5 years of commentating this business I was 18 when I started alongside you and I have seen some of the toughest women perform to their fullest but, I have never seen something like this." Josh said.

Alexa threw Ashley into the monitor where Renee performs her interviews as Ashley fell from the impact holding her side. Alexa picked Ashley up again and threw right hands as Ashley held her jaw before being thrown into the locker room. The other women moved once Ashley went through the door and Alexa followed her. "Come on Ashley! Come on champ!" Alexa kicked Ashley in the side as she picked Ashley up and tossed her over the couch.

"They made their way into the women's locker room! Where is security!?" Mike asked.

Ashley staggered to her feet as she slapped Alexa across the face making her stagger. "Hey! What gives you two the right to come into my locker room!" Natalya got in Ashley's face only to be slapped as Ashley threw her into a table as Alexa was caught by a boot to the gut. Natalya went to strike back only for Nikki Bella intercepted her and slapped Natalya as all hell started breaking loose. Ashley speared Alexa onto a table as she unloaded rights and lefts. Ashley soon pulled Alexa with her as she was thrown out of the locker room as security finally arrived and started pulling them apart. The fans booed as Alexa and Ashley tried to get free to get at each other again.

"This ends Sunday! I'm taking you to hell and I don't care if I go with you!" Ashley yelled.

' _ **Dec. 4th 2016, TLC'**_

 **NOW….SMACKDOWN LIVE PRESENTS….T….L….C!**

Pyro went off showing the set of TLC as the fans cheered as the camera panned showing the sold out crowd.

"Welcome everyone to TLC! My name is Mike Davis and joining me is my brother Josh Davis! Josh we are gonna see a war tonight! Not only do we have TLC for the World Heavyweight Title! But, we have a Ladder Match for the Women's title!" Mike said.

"We are gonna see some insane action and I can not wait! We have a chairs match with Baron Corbin and Kalisto! Violence is gonna go through the roof! I Am so excited!" Josh said.

' _ **Backstage Off Screen'**_

Ashley sat in her locker room hands taped up jacket on and title around her waist as she sighed putting her hands together and did a silent prayer. Ashley looked in the mirror as she had her blue bandana on (Same way Undertaker had his on in 2001) and walked out and headed for her match.

"Alright...here we go." Ashley shook her nerves.

' _ **In The Ring'**_

Alexa Bliss's theme hit as she walked out onto the stage to receive boo's from the crowd. She walked down the ramp having a cocky smile.

"Alexa Bliss is coming to take the Women's title from Ashley and she has to climb a ladder and take it first." Mike said.

"Ashley promised to take Alexa to hell and you know what Ashley will be going alone and without a title tonight." Josh said.

Alexa stood in the ring and waited for Ashley as her theme died down.

Soon Ashley's theme hit.

Ashley walked out onto the stage and the crowd cheered as Ashley took her belt off her waist and raised it into the air. Ashley slung it over her shoulder and high fived fans as she walked down the ramp as she climbed onto the outside second turnbuckle and raised her title high. Ashley soon jumped into the ring and stood across from Alexa.

' _Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

"The following contest is for the Smackdown Women's Championship!" Greg said. "Introducing first the Challenger! From Columbus Ohio Alexa Bliss!" The crowd booed Alexa. "Introducing her opponent. From Toronto Ontario Canada she is the Smackdown Women's Champion Ashley!" Ashley raised her title as the fans cheered as Greg Hamilton left the ring.

Ashley handed the title to the referee who hooked it around the ring that hangs from the center of the ring.

' _Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

"Here we go ladder match for the Smackdown Women's title is underway!" Mike said. Ashley ran over and began laying in rights and lefts on Alexa backing her in a corner and just kept unloading on her.

Ashley kept unloading as Alexa pushed her away only Ashley was right back on her as she kept throwing bombs. Ashley would hit Alexa with an uppercut knocking her down and climbed on top of her and started throwing rights and lefts. Alexa would push Ashley off her again and rolled to the floor as Ashley went after her. Ashley threw a right hand as she slammed Alexa into the announce table as Alexa held her jaw. Ashley went to throw Alexa into the steps only to be reversed and through Ashley shoulder first into the steps. Alexa took that time to compose herself as she picked Ashley up by the hair and slammed Ashley face first into the steps before rolling her into the ring. Alexa looked under the ring and pulled out a ladder.

"Alexa grabbing the ladder and this is where things get dangerous." Mike said.

Alexa put it on the ring apron only Ashley would dropkick it back into her knocking Alexa down. Ashley slid out of the ring and lifted the ladder up and slid it into the ring. Ashley slid in the ring after and picked up the ladder and set it up in the middle of the ring. Ashley started to climb only Alexa slid in the ring and grabbed her leg pulling her down. Ashley was first to strike as she hit her with forearms before slamming her Alexa face first into the ladder. Ashley then folded the ladder and laid it in front of the corner as Ashley hit forearms as she attempted to suplex Alexa onto the ladder. Alexa blocked it twice before turning it around and suplexed Ashley onto the louder as the fans oohed.

"Oh man! Alexa Bliss suplexing Ashley onto the ladder!" Mike said.

"Alexa Bliss with a beautiful reversal and suplexing Ashley onto that ladder." Josh said.

Alexa leaned in the corner holding her jaw before rolling Ashley off the ladder before picking it up and throwing it on top of Ashley. Alexa shook her head as she picked up the ladder and in a corner before picking Ashley up and placed her in the corner. Alexa started kicking Ashley in the gut several times before grabbing her by the hair and ran towards the propped up ladder. Ashley stopped by putting her foot on the ladder blocking it. Ashley hit Alexa in the gut with a few elbows before turning round and suplexing Alexa into the ladder. As the fans oohed at the impact before pulling Alexa away from the corner. Ashley climbed up onto the propped up ladder and jumped off with a leg drop and hit Alexa with it across the gut.

"Oh man! Ashley with a leg drop to the midsection of Alexa Bliss I suggest climbing that ladder now if she can." Mike said.

Ashley rolled out of the ring and looked under the ring pulling out a table as the fans cheered and Ashley rolled into the ring. Ashley picked up the table and started setting it up but, Alexa had slipped out of the ring and grabbed a kendo stick without Ashley knowing. Ashley set up the table only for Alexa to hit Ashley across the back. Ashley tensed up as Alexa continued to smack Ashley across the back with the kendo stick a few times before dropping Ashley with a kendo stick assisted side russian leg sweep. Alexa saw the table and slid out of the ring looking under the ring.

"What is Alexa looking for now?" Josh asked.

Alexa pulled out a second table as she slid it in the ring and followed after as she set it up beside the already set up table. Alexa walked over picking up Ashley and set her up to be powerbombed only Ashley fought out of it and hit her with a few forearms before tackling her out of the ring. They landed with a thud as Ashley held her back still hurting from the kendo stick shots. Alexa used the barricade to pick herself up and kicked Ashley in the gut and dragged her over to the announce table and bounced Ashley face first off it. Alexa soon tore apart the announce table as she hit Ashley in the back with one of the monitors.

"Alexa has bad intentions here! Get out of the way Josh!" Mike said.

"I'm trying! I need a longer cord here!" Josh said.

Alexa pulled Ashley up onto the table and set Ashley up for a powerbomb yet again only this time she picked her up and hit a sit out powerbomb sending both through the announce table.

"Sitout Powerbomb! Through the damn announce table! Alexa laying out Ashley!" Mike said.

"Holy S**t!" Josh said.

' _Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit!'_ The fans kept chanting.

Alexa and Ashley laid there as Ashley looked out cold and Alexa held her back as she rolled off the remains of the announce table. Alexa was slow to get up but, she did and managed to climb into the ring and slowly grabbed the ladder and set it up. Alexa had it center of the ring and started climbing the ladder.

"Alexa climbing the ladder! She's climbing the ladder! We got a new champion!" Josh said.

Suddenly Ashley was able to get up and by the time Alexa was at the top Ashley used the ropes to springboard onto the side of the ladder as the fans cheered.

"Woah! How the hell she do that!" Josh said.

"She's like spiderman!" Mike said.

Ashley climbed the ladder and reached Alexa and started throwing bombs as only one way to go on the ladder. Ashley smashed Alexa's face on the top of the ladder and looked at the tables and climbed a bit higher matching the height of Alexa.

"Oh god Ashley can't have good intentions!" Mike said.

Ashley set up a twist of fate. "Let's go!" Ashley yelled and hit the twist of fate as both came off the ladder and both went through the tables as the fans cheered.

' _Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit!'_ The fans kept chanting.

"Oh my god! Twist of fate! Off the ladder!" Mike said.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! They are dead! They are definitely dead! Get some help out her for Alexa!" Josh said.

"Get some EMT's out here!" Mike said.

Ashley and Alexa laid there unmoving as the referee held up his arms in an X as EMT's ran down the ramp with a pair of stretchers. Daniel Bryan and Shane Mcmahon ran down as well as Ashley and Alexa we're being checked on. When the EMT's tried getting Ashley ready to be put on the stretcher she started shoving them away.

"Ashley let them take you to a hospital come on." Daniel tried to reason with her.

"Get..out of here! We..are finishing this!" Ashley tried picking herself up.

Alexa was using the ropes to try and stand. "Get out of here!"

"Alexa Ashley you two have done enough let them take you to a hospital." Shane tried to get them to listen.

"We aren't done yet!" Ashley and Alexa were standing as both made the EMT's, Shane and, Daniel leave the ring.

"My god what more do they need to prove! Ashley and Alexa both refusing medical help!" Mike said.

Ashley and Alexa exchanged blows as both were hurt and barely standing. Alexa kicked Ashley in the gut before hitting her with the DDT. Alexa held her back in pain as she looked at Ashley and decided to end this her way. Alexa climbed out of the ring once more and started setting up more tables outside of the ring near the ramp setting up four tables two on top and two on the bottom. Alexa climbed into the ring and grabbed Ashley picking her up by the hair. Alexa was about to set Ashley up for a second powerbomb but, Ashley fought out of it and when Alexa went at her again Ashley superkicked her.

"Superkick! Superkick! Ashley with a superkick! Ashley is the only one in the ring the ladder is set up in the middle of the ring! Here's her only chance!" Mike said.

"Uh Alexa!" Josh said.

"Climb the ladder Ashley! Climb it!" Mike said. Ashley started climbing the ladder as she was in so much pain.

Ashley climbed all the way to the top and reached for her title.

"Ashley is gonna win! Wait what the hell!?" Mike said.

Some woman ran into the ring and grabbed the ladder.

"Oh my god no! No! Don't do this! Don't!" Mike said.

The woman pushed the ladder and Ashley fell off the ladder and went through the four tables with a huge crash.

"Oh my god! Ashley needs help right now! We need help right now!" Mike said.

Ashley wasn't moving as the woman left the ring and climbed over the barricade as Alexa climbed into the ring and set up the ladder again.

"Wait! Alexa is still up! Alexa setting up the ladder!" Josh said.

"Oh come on! Not like this!" Mike said.

Alexa climbed up the ladder and made it to the top of the ladder and reached up and unhooked the title.

"We gotta new champion!" Josh said.

' _Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

Alexa's theme hit as she fell off the ladder holding the women's title close.

"Here is your winner and the NEW Smackdown Women's Champion Alexa Bliss!" Greg Hamilton announced.

The fans booed as Alexa celebrated her win meanwhile Ashley was being checked on by EMT's and she was barely stirring.

"Well...despite everything that happened Alexa Bliss is the new Smackdown Women's Champion. But, who the hell was that woman who pushed Ashley off the ladder?" Mike asked.

"I don't know. But, right now we have a new Women's Champion in Alexa Bliss!" Josh said.

Ashley was being loaded onto the stretcher as Alexa walked into the backstage area. Ashley was being wheeled out and showed signs of life raising her hand up pointing to the heavens as the fans clapped.

 **End Of Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8 - Road To Hell Begins!

**Welcome back guys to Angel Of Smackdown Live I hope you all are doing great and enjoy! Also all credit goes to a very good friend of mine check out his Youtube Channel PlatyDork X3 the OC used in the next set of chapters belong to him all credit goes to him for the idea!**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY of the personalities in this story**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 8 - Road To Hell Begins!

' _ **Smackdown Live Dec. 6th 2016'**_

The pyro went off signalling the start of the show as the fans cheered.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Smackdown Live! We have an amazing night of action ahead of us! My name is Mike Davis and joining me is my brother Josh Davis and Josh some questions are needed to be answered especially regarding the women's title." Mike said.

"That's right especially with the mystery woman who pushed Ashley off the ladder." Josh said.

Ashley's theme hit as she walked out onto the stage with tape visible around her shoulder and had a bit of a limp as the fans were happy to see her.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome Ashley!" Greg Hamilton announced.

"Well there she is former Smackdown Women's Champion and two nights ago put on one hell of a performance against Alexa Bliss. Until some woman jumped the barricade and pushed her off the ladder costing her the match." Mike said.

"While I give all the credit to Alexa Bliss for winning. Whoever that woman was she must've had some kinda agenda for costing Ashley that match. Let's hear from the woman in mention." Josh said.

Ashley got into the ring and asked for a mic and when she got one the fans got quieted down to hear what she has to say. "Two nights ago I had one of the most destructive matches I think I will ever have in my entire career. Alexa Bliss and I took each other to hell and back and Alexa came out and is now the champion." the fans booed at Alexa's name. "Despite that. There is an even bigger problem. That is regarding the woman who took it upon herself to shove me off the ladder." The fans booed. "So. Despite having a separate shoulder and bruised ribs. I know she's in this arena so get your ass out here so I can kick your ass all over this arena!" The fans cheered at Ashley's demand for vengeance.

"You heard what she said! She wants the mystery woman to come to the ring!" Mike said.

"She should be careful she isn't even cleared to wrestle!" Josh said.

Ashley was looking all over the arena as she finally found her and smiled motioning her to come into the ring. 

"Well there she is. The woman who cost Ashley the women's title at TLC." Mike said.

She climbed over the barricade and climbed into the ring as the fans booed. The women's hair was barely reaching her shoulders, it was black with red highlights. She was wearing a no sleeve hoodie showing japanese lettering on her right arm, she had pink trunks with fishnet leggings, with dark red knee pads and black and red boots. Ashley never took her eyes off her as she grabbed a mic. "Who the hell do you think you are to call me out." The woman stared at Ashley. "Do you know who I am?" The fans booed. "They call me Bad Attitude Violet and for a good reason. Because, you step in this ring with me. You never leave it unless your taken out on a stretcher." The fans continued to boo. "Shut up." Violet looked at the fans annoyed. She turned back to Ashley. "As for you. I pushed you off that ladder for a reason. For me going after the best competition brings me joy and I've been watching you in this ring. I'm here to prove that I'm better than you. And nobody in the back is gonna stop me." The fans booed.

Ashley nodded. "That's funny. See there is someone who is gonna stop you. It isn't Nikki Bella..It isn't Alexa Bliss...It isn't Becky Lynch...It isn't Naomi...It isn't Carmella...It isn't Natalya...It sure as hell isn't gonna be Shane or Daniel. It's gonna be me." The fans cheered.

Violet just laughed at Ashley. "You? Your gonna be the big hero! Your gonna stop me and look like a hero in front of these people!" Violet just laughed. "See that's-"

"Shut the hell up!" Ashley yelled as the fans cheered. "Despite my injuries if you throw a punch I will knock the hell out of you and beat your sorry ass all over this arena!" Ashley yelled the fans cheered.

Violet raised the mic to her mouth only to smack Ashley in the head with the microphone before laying in punches pushing Ashley into the corner.

"Oh come on now! This is uncalled for!" Mike said.

Violet kept unloading punches as she kicked Ashley in the gut laying in boots as the fans booed. Ashley would take her opportunity when Violet backed up to trash talk by retaliating with right hands.

"Ashley fighting back! She's in a fight for survival!" Mike said.

Ashley kept throwing right hands despite her injuries. Ashley kept trying to fight back and kicked Violet in the gut and ran towards the ropes. Once Ashley came off them Violet hit Ashley with a spear to the injured ribs as Ashley held her ribs in pain.

"Oh god a spear! Right to the injured ribs my god. Someone's gotta get out here!" Mike said.

Violet held her jaw and stared at Ashley as she picked Ashley up and locked her in an underarm ddt position. Violet smiled as she hit the Future Shock DDT layng Ashley out as the fans booed.

"Oh god future shock ddt. That's enough get her out of here." Josh said.

"Bad Attitude is right when it comes to this woman laying out an injured woman who can barely defend herself. This is enough." Mike said.

Violet stood staring at Ashley who was laying on the mat in pain and smiled as she slid out of the ring going towards the timekeepers position.

"Oh god no. Someone come out here right now and stop this! That's enough!" Mike said.

"Violet with steel chairs this isn't good." Josh said.

Violet rolled into the ring with the chairs and stared to trap Ashley's arm and shoulder in the chair. Violet smiled as she raised the chair in her hands high.

"Oh my god no! Someone stop this!" Mike said.

That's when Becky Lynch's theme hit as she sprinted towards the ring as the fans cheered.

"It's Becky Lynch!" Mike yelled.

Becky slid into the ring and tackled Violet down and laid in right hands but, Violet quickly scrambled out of the ring and jumped over the barricade. Becky was begging her to come back and fight but, Violet smiled as she backed away. Becky soon went over and helped Ashley's arm out of the chair and began checking on her as she stared at Violet. Ashley held her ribs as she was slow getting up.

"Thank god for Becky Lynch Violet was gonna try and end Ashley's career." Mike said.

"Looks like things are getting interesting." Josh said.

' _ **Backstage On Screen'**_

Ashley was being helped to the trainer's room by a referee until Violet jumped her from behind and began laying into her as the fans booed.

"Oh come on now! Violet in the backstage ambushing Ashley from behind!" Mike said.

Violet shoved the ref as she picked Ashley up by the hair and threw her shoulder first into work crates and started kicking her in the ribs once more. The ref kept trying to stop her only for Violet to shove him again and picked up a steel chair.

"Oh my god no. Put the chair down!" Mike said.

"My god this isn't good!" Josh said.

Violet would start slamming the chair into Ashley's injured shoulder before opening a work crate and placing Ashley's shoulder in between the lid. Violet slammed it shut on her twice before slamming a steel chair against the lid a few times before more refs came and pulled her back.

"God that vicious assault on Ashley's injured shoulder! My god someone get her out of here!" Mike said.

"Ashley needs immediate medical help." Josh said.

Ashley laid there screaming in pain as medical personal came and started helping her. "This does not look good for Ashley.." Josh said as the screen went black.

' _ **Article'**_

"Ashley will be out of action to due immediate surgery on her shoulder due to a rotator cuff injury sustained during competition. She will be out of action for sometime and her return is currently unknown." - .

' _ **March 7th 2017'**_

In the last for months Violet was signed to a Smackdown Live contract while Tamina Snuka and Mickie James had returned to WWE. Violet was running roughshod over the Women's division and earned at least two Smackdown Women's Championship runs. Violet would lose to Alexa Bliss during a title match a week ago and is set for a rematch. The Road To Wrestlemania had begun for WWE and plans were in the middle of being set for the event.

' _ **Smackdown March 7th 2017 In The Ring'**_

Alexa Bliss was in the ring with Violet and the Women's title was on the line in a lumberjill match only it broke down and the lumberjills were brawling outside the was in control as she threw Alexa shoulder first into the ring post.

"Alexa Bliss shoulder first into the ring post by Violet. Violet has been dominant since she was signed to the roster. Already a two time Smackdown Women's Champion and looking to make it three times here." Mike said.

Violet held her back as she picked up Alexa by the hair and lifted her up and hit a backbreaker.

"Oh backbreaker and Violet looking to take what is hers and that is the Women's title." Josh said.

Violet walked around the ring and kneeled down as Alexa struggled to stand and when she did the ref was in the way as Violet charged Alexa and when she moved Violet took out the ref by accident.

"Oh man! Violet took out the referee on accident as the brawl continues on the outside of the ring with the lumberjills as all hell has broken loose!" Mike said.

Alexa turned Violet around only to be kicked in the gut and hit with a Future Shock DDT.

"Oh man! Future Shock DDT! We got a new champion if the ref was awake! Come on where's a referee!" Josh said.

That's when the lights went out.

"Woah woah woah! What the hell's going on?" Josh asked.

"I have no clue." Mike said.

The titantron showed something and when it was revealed to be an angel spreading its wings a new song came on.

" _ **I am a nation, I am a million faces**_

 _ **Formed together, made for elevation**_

 _ **I am a soldier, I won't surrender**_

 _ **Faith is like a fire that never burns to embers"**_

As Skillet's Resistance came on and a familiar face walked out onto the stage as the fans exploded.

"It's Ashley! It is Ashley!" Mike yelled.

"It's her!" Josh yelled.

"My god! The Angel Of Smackdown Live is back!" Mike yelled.

The fans cheered loudly as Ashley stood on the stage as she was wearing a blue bandana with a new T-shirt that had angel wings on the back and _Angel's Heaven is here!_ and a matching ripped up jacket. With jeans having rips in the knees and black shoes with blue highlighted features.

As she held a wooden baseball bat in her right hand she stared at Violet who was shocked to see her here. Ashley began walking down to the ring as some lumberjills stood in her way. Ashley hit Carmella in the gut with the bat first before smacking Tamina with it in the gut before hitting her in the back. Natalya was next being hit in the back by Ashley before Mickie James was superkicked. Ashley soon stood on the ring apron staring at Violet who was shocked.

"Oh man! Ashley taking out any woman in her way to get to Violet!" Mike said.

"This is gonna be an explosion!" Josh said.

Ashley slowly raised the bat to her side dropping it to the floor before removing her jacket. Ashley soon got in the ring and immediately went after Violet as both began exchanging blows.

"Oh my god it is on!" Josh yelled.

Ashley tackled Violet over and continued throwing punches. Violet scrambled out of the ring as Ashley was close behind and when Violet went to jump over the barricade Ashley grabbed her and slammed her face first into the barricade. She began doing it again and again before grabbing Violet by the hair and slamming her into the announce table. Ashley backed up before running and tackling Violet over the announce table as Mike and Josh moved out of the way.

"Oh man! Ashley taking Violet over the announce table! These two are trying to destroy each other!" Mike said.

Violet continued to scramble away as Ashley gave chase and they were now fighting towards the ramp as Ashley slammed Violet into the ring apron. Ashley grabbed her bat and went to smack Violet with it only she moved and slid into the ring.

"Oh man! Violet avoiding disaster! Ashley was going to cave in Violet's head with that bat!" Mike said.

"We need to get control of this or else someone is gonna get hurt!" Josh said.

Violet grabbed the steel chair that laid in the corner of the ring and slammed it in the ground daring Ashley to follow. She got her wish as Ashley slid into the ring and ducked Violet's chair shot and when Violet turned around Ashley hit the chair out of her hands with the baseball bat. Violet was about to punch her only Ashley struck Violet in the gut with the bat.

"Ashley! With a baseball to the midsection of Violet!" Mike said.

Ashley hit Violet in the back and went to hit a home run but, Violet was quick to get out of dodge as she slid out of the ring and ran up the ramp before turning back and falling over backing away onto the stage. Ashley glared at Violet and saw Alexa clenching her Women's title before Ashley turned and superkicked her in the jaw as the fans popped.

"Oh! Man! Alexa Bliss laid out by Ashley!" Mike said.

"What the hell did Alexa do!?" Josh asked.

Ashley started at Violet and pointed her bat towards her before slowly pointing it towards the Wrestlemania sign as her new theme hit and the fans cheered.

"Oh my god. Violet is now on a hit list! Ashley! Is back for vengeance!" Mike said. "Goodnight! From Indianapolis!"

' _ **Backstage Off Screen'**_

Ashley walked through the curtain as the other women all met up with her and hugged her welcoming her back. Ashley smiled as she was so glad to be back in active competition. They each welcomed her back as did a lot of the superstars.

 _Ashley Tweets: I'm Back! I'm ready for #WRESTLEMANIA!_

 _Fan Tweets:_

 _Ashley is back! It has been too long! #SD Live_

 _#WRESTLEMANIA just got better! #SD Live #WRESTLEMANIA_

 _Love Ashley's new theme and ring gear she looks like awesome! #SD Live_

 _Violet's face when Ashley walked out was priceless! #SD Live_

' _ **Smackdown Live March 14th 2017'**_

The pyro went off as the fans cheered once the lights came on and the camera panned showing the fans filling the arena.

"Welcome everyone to Smackdown Live ladies and gentlemen we are live in Pittsburgh Pennsylvania and Josh we got a huge night ahead of us tonight. Especially regarding last week!" Mike said.

"That's right and last week Ashley made her return after being out for four months due to a rotator cuff injury back in December!" Josh said.

' _ **Backstage On Screen'**_

Ashley was in the backstage sitting on a work crate with her bat next to her while she finished tapping up her hands.

Renee walked up on screen. "Ashley if can I get a moment of your time?"

Ashley looked at her jumping off the crate and grabbed her bat. "Yeah sure what's up?"

"Last week you came back and went straight for Violet and then pointed to the Wrestlemania sign does this mean that your looking to face her at Wrestlemania?" Renee asked.

Ashley smiled. "That wasn't a challenge. It was a warning." Ashley lost her smile. "Violet cost me four months of my career. She cost me the Women's Championship at TLC. So she has made an enemy of the wrong woman. If she wants to make a statement. We do it in the ring." Ashley walked away.

' _ **In The Ring'**_

Ashley's new theme hit as Ashley walked out and the fans cheered.

"Please welcome back! Ashley!" Greg Hamilton announced before he left the ring.

"Ashley the Angel Of Smackdown Live is back! Making her return last week after a four month hiatus due to a shoulder injury! But, she came back last week and sent a message that she wants Violet at Wrestlemania!" Mike said.

"Yes but, will Violet accept the challenge that is the question!" Josh said.

Ashley climbed into the ring jumping onto the second turnbuckle and raised her bat into the air as the fans cheered. Ashley jumped into the ring as the fans cheered and Ashley walked over and grabbed a mic. _"Welcome Back! Welcome Back! Welcome Back! Welcome Back!"_ The fans started chanting as Ashley smiled. "What is up Pittsburgh!" Ashley smiled as the fans cheered. "So. Now that I am back in the ring. Let's address why I am out here. Violet! Get your ass out here so I can finish what you started last December!" The fans cheered as Ashley paced back and forth watching the stage.

"Ashley calling out Bad Attitude Violet here." Mike said.

Soon Violet's theme Enemy by Blue Stahli hit as she walked out onto the ramp.

"Well ask and you shall receive Ashley! Bad Attitude is here!" Josh said.

"Who in the hell do you think you are little girl!" Violet yelled as the fans booed. "You think you can come out here after costing me my Women's title last week huh!" Violet was showing a lot of anger. "You made a crucial mistake by making an enemy of the baddest woman to come into Smackdown Live the Demon Wolf Bad Attitude Violet herself!" The fans continued to boo. "Shut up!" Violet pointed at Ashley. "You have no idea what you are getting into right now. What you did last week is gonna cost you dearly. Because, I'm not just gonna hurt you. I am gonna end your damn career! That way I can be rid of you that way you can't screw me again!" Violet huffed as she glared at Ashley.

Ashley leaned against the ropes glaring back. "You know at TLC back in December you did just that. You pushed the ladder over sending me through four tables costing me the Women's title. So turnabout fair play Violet. Because, I am laying down the challenge. You and me one on one in a No Holds Barred Match at Wrestlemania!" Ashley pointed at the Wrestlemania sign as the fans cheered.

"You want me at Wrestlemania in Orlando Florida!?" Violet asked.

"You're damn right I want your sorry ass at Wrestlemania!" Ashley yelled.

"Your on Ashley! And at Wrestlemania I will end your career once and for all!" Violet yelled as the fans cheered for a match between them.

' _YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!'_ The fans kept chanting.

"Woah! Looks like we got ourselves a Wrestlemania match Ashley and Violet in a No Holds Barred Match!" Mike said.

Ashley smiled as she looked at Violet. "You know what. Instead of waiting till Wrestlemania why not finish it right here right now!" Ashley quickly dove out of the ring and ran towards Violet.

"Oh boy here we go! Why wait!" Mike said.

Ashley and Violet began exchanging blows on the ramp as the fans cheered. Ashley and Violet kept throwing punches as Ashley speared her into the steel guardrail. Ashley got the advantage and began throwing bombs on Violet.

"Look at those rights! Ashley and Violet are not waiting till Wrestlemania!" Mike said.

Ashley pulled Violet off the guard rail and slammed Violet face first into the ring apron before Violet then slams Ashley back first into the barricade. Violet holds her jaw before she starts plumbing Ashley with lefts and rights. Violet got up grabbing Ashley by the hair dragging her up and slammed her face first into the ring apron. Violet threw Ashley into the ring and slid in only for Ashley to tackle her down and both kept throwing punches.

"These two are gonna destroy each other! There might not be a Wrestlemania!" Josh said.

Soon Shane and Daniel came out signalling for security who ran down to the ring and started pulling them apart as the fans booed.

"Now security coming in to pull these two apart." Mike said as Ashley and Violet began attacking security getting them off them. "Ashley and Violet now going after the security!"

Violet soon ran over jumping on Ashley again as they kept throwing punches again as the fans cheered. Soon Shane started having the other women of Smackdown Live come out and slid into the ring and began pulling them apart as Shane came down barking orders. Ashley managed to break free and jumped onto Violet again.

"Now the women of Smackdown Live are trying to seperate the now but, Ashley and Violet still going at it!" Mike said.

They pulled Ashley back again and started pulling Violet out of the ring only she slipped free running around the ring jumping onto the apron and Ashley started throwing rights. The women's roster pulled Violet down as Ashley slipped out of the ring and jumped off the steps and onto Violet again. They finally got them apart. "I will kill you!" Violet yelled as she glared at Ashley. "Your gonna have too!" Ashley glared back at Violet.

' _ **WWE Exclusive'**_

 _Fan Tweets:_

 _Holy cow Wrestlemania has me excited! #SD Live_

 _Ashley and Violet are gonna destroy each other! #SD Live_

 _Let them fight! #SD Live_

 _Violet and Ashley need to be set loose! #SD Live_

"Hello ladies and gentlemen my name is Michael Cole and joining me is The Angel Of Smackdown Live Ashley." Cole said.

The camera showed Ashley sitting across from Cole wearing a black leather jacket with her new shirt ripped knee jeans and blue sneakers.

"So Ashley welcome and thank you for coming today. I do believe this is your second Exclusive Interview." Cole said.

"Yes this is my second interview with you." Ashley said.

"So let's talk about your return. Now at the time nobody really knew how long you'd be gone so how does it feel to be back in the ring?" Cole asked.

"Oh it felt amazing to get back to work and perform in front of the fans. Ya know every man and woman in the backstage area who have had their ups and downs. I mean John Cena had an injury that should've taken him out for seven whole months. But, he came back in only four and main evented Wrestlemania." Ashley laughed. "But, knowing how hard the falls and bumps are I am only human. So I will need time to recover."

"Well my next question is. Why did you think Violet attacked you?" Cole asked.

Ashley took a second and took a deep breath. "Like anyone would. You want to make a name for yourself. You go after the big fish. That was me. Now if the roles were reversed I would probably do the same thing." Ashley shrugged.

"Well my last question is do you think you can beat Violet at Wrestlemania?" Cole asked.

Ashley was silent before sighing and looking at Cole. "I don't think I can beat her…..I know I can beat her and at Wrestlemania. I will beat her."

 **End Of Chapter 8**

 **Thank you all for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Special Stipulation!

**Welcome Jedi..Sith..and Fairy Tail Wizards I hope everyone is doing great so as you know in this story and reality the Road To Wrestlemania is here. So I hope everyone is excited for Wrestlemania as much as I am! Let's get going!**

Chapter 9 - Special Stipulation!

Ashley was in the gym doing her workout as she did when she went through her physical rehabilitation after her surgery. She was doing all she could to get ready for Wrestlemania since it was her first ever time performing in front of a crowd like that. Ashley spent everyday since coming back preparing herself for Wrestlemania.

' _ **March 21st 2017 Smackdown Live Intro'**_

The pyro went off as the fans cheered after the lights came on and the camera panned around the arena showing the sold out crowd.

"Welcome everyone to Smackdown Live as we are on the road to Wrestlemania as two week from Sunday will be the biggest event in WWE! My name is Mike Davis and joining me is my brother Josh Davis and Josh things have gotten crazy around here." Mike said.

"That is very true Mike last week we saw the return of Ashley and she was red hot. She laid out any woman in her way till she got Violet and now tonight. Those two women will sign a contract making it official! I can't wait!" Josh said.

' _ **Backstage Off Screen'**_

Ashley was waiting in the locker room for when she is supposed to go out for tonight and she watched a TV watching the show.

"Hey Ashley what's up?" Rebecca walked over and sat by Ashley.

"Oh hey Rebecca. I'm just waiting to go out their." Ashley said.

"I can tell. You are really annecy to go out their." Rebecca laughed.

"What gave that away?" Ashley said.

"It's pretty obvious. So how's your shoulder?" Rebecca asked.

"It's better. Still upset I lost out at the Royal Rumble though." Ashley sighed.

"I understand that. But, hey at least you get to be in Wrestlemania." Rebecca said patting Ashley's back.

"Well ladies and gentlemen coming up next! The contract signing between Bad Attitude Violet and Ashley!" The TV said.

"Well that's my que. See you after the show." Ashley got up.

"Have fun." Rebecca said.

Ashley walked out of the locker room and started heading towards entrance way as she let out a deep breath. She shook out her hands out as she walked passing by some of the workers and production workers. Ashley smiled high fiving some of the wrestlers that walked by as she made it to the walkway and smiled shaking out her nerves.

' _ **Smackdown Live In The Ring'**_

Shane stood in the middle of the ring with a table set up holding the contract for Wrestlemania. "Ladies and gentlemen in my hands is the contract for Ashley and Violet No Holds Barred at Wrestlemania. So let me introduce first. Ashley!"

Ashley's new theme hit as she walked out onto the stage wielding her baseball bat in her right hand. She was wearing simple jeans, sneakers, and t-shirt. The fans cheered as Ashley smiled walking down the ramp high fiving the fans along the way.

"There she is! Ashley is back and ready to sign the contract that says she will get her match against Bad Attitude Violet at Wrestlemania." Mike said.

"Yes and it is No Holds Barred at Wrestlemania. I can't wait." Josh said.

Ashley climbed into the ring as Shane stood there as Ashley smiled climbing the turnbuckle and raised the bat high as the fans cheered. Ashley jumped down and and stood on one side of the table that had the contract for Wrestlemania.

"Now let me introduce her opponent Bad Attitude Violet!" Shane said.

Violet's theme hit and the fans booed once she walked out onto the stage. "There she is the woman that took Ashley out four months ago. She is the Wolf Demon of Smackdown. She is Bad Attitude Violet." Josh said.

Violet climbed in the ring glaring a hole into Ashley as she stood on the other side of Ashley.

"Now ladies let's do keep things civil here. I have the contract here for Wrestlemania. So Violet if you will sign first." Shane slid the contract towards Violet.

Violet stared at Ashley before signing the contract and once she was done she put the pen down and grabbed the mic. "I have signed the contract. Before you sign it Ashley I ask you to think this over. Because, once you sign the contract...your ass belongs to me. Wrestlemania is gonna be the end of your career. Because, no matter what you screwed with the wrong woman. So once the bell rings I can do whatever I want. The ref can't stop me from breaking your neck." Violet smiled. "So if I were you..I'd leave right now." Violet put down the mic.

Ashley looked down before letting out a sigh picking up the mic. "You know. For the last four months I have been in the gym tearing it up during my physical rehabilitation. Waiting for that one moment. Wrestlemania is that moment. At Wrestlemania. I am gonna kick your ass!" Ashley dropped the mic and signed the contract.

Once Shane picked up the contract Ashley threw the table to the side and both women stood nose to nose as the tension was thick.

"Ladies while I know you two can't wait to beat the hell out of each other Daniel and I decided that this match is so big. We needed someone who can handle refereeing this match. So let me introduce the special guest referee. Ronda! Rousey!" Shane announced pointing at the stage as the fans exploded.

"What!?" Mike and Josh both yelled.

Special music played as Ronda Rousey herself walked onto the stage and the fans were going crazy.

"Oh my god! Ronda Rousey is here! On Smackdown!" Mike said.

"I am in shock!" Josh yelled.

Ronda walked down the ramp and stepped into the ring as Ashley and Violet looked at her and now all three women stood in the ring a simple image of Wrestlemania.

"I can't wait for Wrestlemania!" Mike yelled.

After Smackdown went off the air Ashley and Violet were given the following week off so they can be fresh for Wrestlemania.

 **End Of Chapter 9**

 **Sorry for this being a short chapter I just wanted to have the match set up and the next chapter will be the big event. So thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10 - WRESTLEMANIA!

**Welcome everyone...to a chapter I have been waiting to write for a long time! Let's get into it! Besides the following lyrics belong to Skillet.**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY of the personalities featured in this story.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 10 - WRESTLEMANIA!

 _ **April 2nd 2017**_

 **NOW….WWE PRESENTS….WRESTLEMANIA!**

Pyro went off lighting up the Orlando skies with fireworks as over 75,000 filled the Camping World Stadium in Orlando Florida who we're ready to see Wrestlemania!

The camera panned showing the sold out crowd. "Welcome everyone to the grandest stage of them all! Welcome to...Wrestlemania! I'm Michael Cole joining me from RAW is Corey Greaves and Byron Saxton and guys we are finally here at Wrestlemania!" Cole said.

"That's right and I know for a fact that the men and women of Raw are ready to get into the ring. We have a series of amazing matches set up." Corey said.

"I can agree with you on that guys and I know these fans are excited to see the WWE Superstars come out and steal the show." Byron said.

"Also joining us our friends from Smackdown Live is Mike and Josh Davis! Guys I know you both are excited for Wrestlemania!" Cole said.

The camera showed Mike and Josh Davis. "You guys are right about that it's our first Wrestlemania and Josh I am so excited for our first Wrestlemania!" Mike said.

"Oh that is dead on Wrestlemania Access was awesome enough but, Wrestlemania is here and I am ready!" Josh said.

 _ **Backstage Off Screen**_

Ashley was near the entrance way kneeling down as she leaned against a work crate calming herself down as this is her first Wrestlemania. Ashley had seen the preshow and already celebrated Naomi's big win but, felt bad that she ended up getting hurt. But, Ashley knew she at least deserved the big victory especially in her hometown.

"Are you ready Ashley?" Jon asked.

"Yeah. Just nervous is all." Ashley said.

"Don't worry you'll do just fine." Nikki said patting Ashley's back.

"Yeah besides you have been waiting for this moment we will be here cheering you on." Nattie said.

"Thanks guys." Ashley stood up and Nattie gave her a hug.

 _ **In The Ring**_

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the Special Referee Ronda Rousey!" Greg Hamilton announced as the fans cheered.

Ronda walked out onto the stage as the fans cheered. "There she is Ronda Rousey the woman who will be the special guest referee for this No Holds Barred match. Josh do you think Ronda will be able to control this match?" Mike asked.

"Simply. No. Ashley and Violet will be so out of control that there is now controlling them." Josh said.

Ronda stood in the center of the ring wearing her own ref gear.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome Skillet!" Greg Hamilton announced.

"What is up Orlando!" John Cooper said as the fans cheered. "Let's go!"

John and the others began playing the beginning of the song Resistance as the fans clapped along.

 _ **I am a nation, I am a million faces**_

 _ **Formed together, made for elevation**_

 _ **I am a soldier, I won't surrender**_

 _ **Faith is like a fire that never burns to embers**_

 _ **(Who's gonna stand up, who's gonna fight?)**_

 _ **The voice of the unheard**_

 _ **(Who's gonna break these chains and lies?)**_

 _ **Love is the answer**_

 _ **I gotta speak it, believe it, that's how I feel inside**_

 _ **(I) I (I), can't, can't sit here quiet**_

 _ **You can take my heart, you can take my breath**_

 _ **When you pry it from my cold, dead chest**_

 _ **This is how we rise up**_

 _ **Heavy as a hurricane, louder than a freight train**_

 _ **This is how we rise up**_

 _ **Heart is beating faster, feels like thunder**_

 _ **Magic, static, call me a fanatic**_

 _ **It's our world, they can never have it**_

 _ **This is how we rise up**_

 _ **It's our resistance, you can't resist us!**_

As Skillet played the instrumental portion of the song Ashley came out as the fans cheered. She was wearing a red bandana, blue jeans with ripped knees, with a dark navy blue no sleeve t-shirt. Ashley would put the kickstand down and got off the bike walking over to the band and gave a one armed hug to John and a hug to the others. Ashley pointed at them before walking down the ramp. Ashley held the baseball bat in her right hand as she walked. Skillet continued their performance of the song and Ashley high fived the fans along the ramp way. Ashley reached the ring and climbed onto the ram before the second turnbuckle and raised the bat high as the flashes of cameras filled the arena. Ashley jumped into the ring and glared at Ronda before climbing the second turnbuckle of a corner and raised her arms.

Once Skillet finished Ashley put the bat down in a corner. "Thank you Orlando!" John said.

Soon Violet's theme Enemy hit as she walked out onto the ramp wearing a red colored version of her trunks and top.

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_

"The following contest is a No Holds Barred match scheduled for one fall there are no count outs and there no disqualifications! Making her way to the ring from Helsinki Finland! Bad Attitude Violet!" Greg announced as he left the ring.

"Bad Attitude Violet s coming for a fight here tonight as she looks to end Ashley's career." Mike said.

"Yes we can expect this match to become an explosion here. Ronda is gonna have a hand full in this match." Josh said.

Once Violet made it into the ring she glared at Ashley who never took her eyes off her. As they started at each other Violet's music died down.

"Neither woman taking their eyes off the other here." Mike said.

"You ready?" Ronda asked both Women and when they nodded she nodded herself. "Ring the bell!"

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_

Ashley and Violet charged at one and other and immediately began exchanging blows in the center of the ring.

"Here we go! This match is underway! Both women already coming out swinging here!" Mike said.

Ashley tackled Violet over and started laying in punches as Ronda kept watch over the match. Violet rolled out of the ring and Ashley quickly followed her slamming her face first into the announce table. Ashley did this a few more times before tossing Violet into the timekeepers area and started tearing up the RAW and Smackdown announce tables.

"Uh oh. Ashley already looking to do some serious damage here!" Mike said.

"Oh man. I knew this was gonna happen!" Josh said.

Violet caught Ashley with a boot to the jaw knocking her down and Violet shook her head and picked her up by the hair and suplexed Ashley on the floor. Ashley landed with a smack as the fans oohed before Violet sat up shaking it off before going under the ring and pulling out a kendo stick.

"Uh oh Violet with a kendo stick!" Mike said.

Violet hit Ashley across the back with it as Ashley cried in pain but, Violet hit her again across the back again. Soon Ashley leaned against the ring post and Violet swung for her head but, Ashley ducked and the kendo stick snapped against the post. Violet caught Ashley with a forearm and slammed her head first into the steps. Violet then rolled Ashley into the ring before grabbing a trash can, a couple trash lids, a table and, a few steel chairs. Violet got into the ring after tossing all but, the table in the ring.

"Violet grabbing all kinds of weapons here this is where the match gets dangerous." Mike said.

"Things are definitely getting dangerous here." Josh said.

Violet picked up a trash can lid and smacked Ashley in the back with it as Ashley cried in pain again. "Come on Ashley! Where's the Ashley I came for!" Violet went to hit Ashley with the lid again only to be speared down as Ashley laid in right hands. Violet rolled Ashley off her before kicking Ashley in the gut and went to suplex Ashley onto the trash can. Ashley blocked it and lifted Violet up hitting a falcon arrow suplex on the trash can.

"Oh man! Falcon Arrow on the trash can! Here's the cover!" Mike said.

"One! Two!" Violet kicked out. "Two!" Ronda said.

Ashley held her back as she picked up a steel chair and laid hit Violet over the back and kicked Violet in the side. Once Violet was on her back Ashley placed the chair over her and climbed on top of the turnbuckle and smiled. She leaped off hitting a moonsault onto Violet and the chair and the fans oohed.

"Wow! A moonsault onto Violet and the chair!" Mike said.

"Look at this one more time. Look at the height Ashley got!" Josh said as they replayed it.

Ashley went for the cover.

"One! Two!" Violet kicked out. "Two!" Ronda said.

"I am impressed at how well Ronda Rousey is officiating this match here." Mike said.

"It's still early." Josh said.

Ashley held her ribs as it affected her just as much but, she stood up and grabbed the second chair and started setting it up in the corner. Once she did Ashley grabbed Violet and whipped her into the corner as Violet's back hit the chair. Violet stumbled out of the corner and Ashley drop kicked her knocking her down. Violet rolled out of the ring and Ashley followed after her and picked her up and threw Violet into the barricade. Violet leaned against the barricade and Ashley charged at Violet only to for her to back body drop Ashley over the barricade.

"Oh man! Ashley over the barricade!" Mike said.

Violet used this time to recover and jumped over the barricade as Ronda followed her as Violet and Ashley began brawling in the crowd. Violet threw Ashley against the guard rails as Ronda followed and when Violet slammed Ashley against the rail again. Ronda had got in Violet's face "Get back towards the ring!" Violet and Ronda started each other down. Violet soon dragged Ashley back towards the barricade and tossed her over. Violet followed after and picked up Ashley slamming her face first into the announce table.

"Ronda getting in Violet's face as she slams Ashley face first into the announce table." Mike said.

"Okay maybe Ronda was the right woman to have call this match." Josh said.

Violet put Ashley up onto the announce table and got on top of it and looked over at the Raw announce table. Violet picked up Ashley and set her up for a dominator like move but, Ashley fought out of it and when Violet turned around Ashley speared Violet and both women went through the announce table.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Ashley spearing Violet through the damn announce table!" Mike yelled.

"Good lord! Both women are down! Look at this again!" They replayed it twice.

" _That was awesome! That was awesome! That was awesome!"_ The fans chanted.

Ashley and Violet were slow getting up but, Ashley gave Violet a right hand to the the jaw but, Violet kicked Ashley in the gut and grabbed her and rammed her head first into the steps.

"Oh man! Head first!" Mike said.

Once the camera caught Ashley's face Ashley had blood pouring from her head. "Oh god Ashley is busted wide open now!" Mike said.

"I don't think a women has bled in WWE in quite some time." Josh said.

Violet tossed Ashley in the ring and slid in as did Ronda and Violet went for the cover.

"One! Two! Th-!" Ashley kicked out. "Two!" Ronda said.

Violet shook her head and picked Ashley up and slammed Ashley against the turnbuckle and started kicking Ashley in the gut several times before pulling her into a clothesline. Violet rolled out of the ring and started throwing chairs into the ring creating a huge pile. Soon Violet picked up Ashley and set her on the top turnbuckle.

"Oh no Violet is going for something that could end badly!" Mike said.

Violet got onto the second turnbuckle and punched Ashley a few times busting her open a bit more as Ashley continued to bleed. Violet smiled as she soon set Ashley up for a superplex and Violet climbed up on the top turnbuckle.

"In coming!" Josh said.

Violet suplexed Ashley and both went crashing into the pile of chairs as the fans went nuts.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Look at this one more time!" Mike said as they replayed it three times with the third in slow motion.

"This match has gone to far! I doubt these two are even gonna stand up!" Josh said.

Violet slowly rolled over draping her arm over Ashley. "One! Two! Thr-!" Ashley kicked out again. "Two!" Ronda said.

"Ashley get's the shoulder up! How the hell did she do that!" Mike said.

Violet held her head grabbing her hair in frustration as she slowly pulled herself up and grabbed Ashley by the hair dragging her up and looked towards the rampway and went to toss Ashley out only Ashley reversed it tossing Violet over the top rope as Violet hit the floor with a smack.

"Ashley with a counter! Ashley still has life!" Mike said.

"My god how are these two still standing right now?" Josh asked.

Ashley slowly fell to the mat breathing heavily trying to recompose herself.

"Ashley is still in this fight Josh she's buying valuable time right now which is wise considering what has happened in this match." Mike said.

Ashley slowly stood up and looked at Violet and ran towards the ropes and when she came off them she drop kicked Violet off the apron.

"Ashley knocking Violet off the apron! Ashley measuring Violet!" Mike said.

When Ashley ran towards the ropes again and this time dove over the top rope taking out Violet as the fans cheered.

"Ashley! Flying through the air! Taking out Violet! Oh man! They are laying it all on the line!" Mike said.

"That is damn true! Ashley and Violet are trying to kill each other!" Josh said.

Ashley slowly stood up and smiled and looked at the crowd. "Come on!" Ashley yelled as the fans cheered. Ashley then threw Violet into the ring and slid in the ring only for Violet to suddenly hit Ashley with a spear.

"Oh god! There's the spear! It's over!" Josh yelled.

Violet laid their before slowly pinning Ashley. "One! Two! Thre-!" Ashley kicked out. "Two!" Ronda said.

Violet looked at Ronda in frustration as she got up and got in Ronda's face. "That was three!" Violet yelled. Ronda held up two fingers glaring at Violet but, Violet shoved Ronda who son pushed her back and Ashley rolled up Violet.

"One! Two! Thr-!" Violet kicked out. "Two!" Ronda said.

"Ronda Rousey almost cost Violet the match!" Josh yelled.

"She got in Ronda's face!" Mike argued.

Soon Ashley turned around and caught Violet and locked in the cross face.

"Cross face! Ashley's got the cross face locked in! Will Violet tap!" Mike said.

Ronda was asking Violet if she wanted to tap out but, Violet kept saying no but, Violet countered getting in a pinning position.

"One! Two! Thre-!" Ashley kicked out again. "Two!" Ronda said.

Once Ashley turned around Violet caught her with the Future Shock DDT planting Ashley but, Violet couldn't capitalize.

"Future Shock DDT! It's gotta be over now! It has to be!" Josh said.

"But, can Violet capitalize!?" Mike asked.

Violet didn't go for the cover instead pulling herself up and sliding out to the floor picking up the table and setting it up in front of the announcing area.

"Violet could go for the cover right there but, she's setting up that table out her." Mike said as Violet went under the ring and looked for something grabbing a bottle. "What is that? Is that lighter fluid!?"

"Oh my god it is!" Josh said.

"Come on now! Put that down!" Josh said.

Violet got onto the apron and used a match and lit the tale on fire but, when she turned around Ashley speared Violet in the gut sending both through the table.

"Oh my god!" Mike yelled.

"Holy S**T!" Josh yelled.

" _Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit!"_ The fans chanted.

Both Ashley and Violet rolled away from the bused table shaking from the experience as they replayed it three different times. Ashley was the first to stand and rolled Violet in the ring and followed before going for the cover.

"One! Two! Thre-!" Violet kicked out. "Two!" Ronda said.

"How did she kick out!" Mike asked.

"These two are not human!" Josh said.

Ashley couldn't believe and ran a hand through her hair as the blood fell down her face. Ashley climbed into the corner and told Violet to get up. She started stomping as the fans started counting each stop.

"Ashley is tuning up the band!" Josh said.

"In honor of her her hero Shawn Michaels!" Mike said.

" _One….Two...Three...Four...Five...Six...Seven...Eight...Nine…!"_ The fans counted.

Ashley went to superkick Violet but, she ducked it and went for another Future Shock DDT but, Ashley broke free. Violet charged Ashley only for Ashley to send her into the chair in the corner head first. Once Violet stumbled back and turned around Ashley hit Violet with the superkick.

"Superkick! Superkick! Here's the cover!" Mike said.

"One! Two! Three! Ring the bell!" Ronda said.

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_

Ashley's theme hit as Ashley slowly rolled off Violet laying in a heap and Ronda raised her arm.

"Here is your winner! Ashley!" Greg Hamilton announced.

"Oh my god. That had to be the greatest...most destructive...astonishing Women's match I have ever seen in my life." Josh said.

"I agree with you there. These two laid it all out in the middle of that ring. Ashley came to fight and she did. Now Ashley has gotten her vengeance against Violet. Four months of anger building up has been unleashed here. Congratulations Ashley." Mike said.

Ashley leaned against the ropes as the fans applauded Ashley and Violet for her efforts and Ronda looked at them. Ashley held her side racked with pain as she and Ronda locked eyes and stared each other down.

"Uh oh. Are these two gonna go at it here!?" Mike asked.

"Ashley can barely stand I don't think this is smart!" Josh said.

Ashley and Ronda continued to stare each other down but, to everyone's shock Ronda lifted her hand up to shake Ashley's. Ashley looked down at her hand before grabbing it with her own and shaking it as Ronda then raised Ashley's arm into the air.

"Wow. I think going through all that Ashley earned the respect of that woman right their Ronda Rousey." Josh said.

"She's earned all our respect here tonight that's for damn sure. She and Violet both." Mike said.

 _Fan Tweets:_

 _OMG! That match was sick! #WRESTLEMANIA_

 _Ashley pulled out an edge move with that table! #WRESTLEMANIA_

 _Violet and Ashley went nuts! OMG! #WRESTLEMANIA_

 _I give this match a FIVE STAR RATING! #WRESTLEMANIA_

 _ **Backstage Off Screen**_

Ashley limped into the backstage area as her fellow wrestlers and women applauded Ashley and Violet who hugged each other having respect for each other. Ashley and Violet received huge props from the other men and women in the backstage area. Ashley and Violet both walked to the training room as they both had a smile on their face happy to give it their all in the ring.

 **End Of Chapter 10**

 **Hope you all enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Taking What's Mine!

**Welcome Jedi...Sith...Wizards Of Fiore...and Wrestling Fans back to Angel Of Smackdown Live I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 11 - Take What Is Mine!

Ashley had been in the backstage area in the trainer's room after her match at Wrestlemania 33 and was watching the rest of the event. She was being cleaned up and patched up by the doctors as she watched the final match of the event Undertaker vs Roman Reigns which led to an emotional end. She had tears in her eyes that the Legend, the Phenom, The Undertaker was officially leaving and retiring from competition. She was allowed to go to the entrance way and she like the other competitors and workers gave Mark Calaway the standing ovation he rightfully deserved. She and the others applauded him for all the years he gave to WWE.

Before Ashley left she got a chance to share a moment with her idol Mark and with tears filling her eyes she and Mark shared a hug. It was Mark who talked Vince into bringing her to WWE. Since he had seen her perform during her Indy days when she was younger and she never forgot about it. Once the event finally came to an end she laid in her hotel room bed exhausted and grabbed her phone.

 _Ashley Tweets: #ThankYouTaker For being one of the greatest performers to ever step into the #WWE and to being one of my biggest inspirations to become a Wrestler thank you. We will never forget. Thank you Taker._

' _ **Smackdown Live April 4th 2017'**_

' _ **Backstage On Screen'**_

Ashley was shown tapping up her hands and forearms as the fans cheered and Ashley looked up and stood up ready to swing. "What do you want?"

The camera turned to show Alexa Bliss and the fans booed. "I saw your match at Wrestlemania. Truth be told I don't think you should be here tonight. I mean you seem hurt still and I don't want to see you get hurt again." Alexa said in a sarcastic tone.

"Maybe you should worry more about yourself. Because, I remember so. You lost the Women's Title and are no longer champion." Ashley smiled as she crossed her arms.

Alexa stopped sporting her fake concern. "Well. Unlike you I am gonna regain my Women's Title."

Ashley just laughed. "I don't think so. Because, I am gonna beat you like I did before."

Alexa looked to the side before looking at her again. "Are trying to say your better than me?"

Ashley looked up thinking before looking at her. "Not trying to. I just did."

Alexa slapped Ashley who in turn slapped Alexa back before both Woman began exchanging blows as the fans cheered. Ashley soon tackled Alexa out of the locker room as both kept fighting. Some refs saw them and ran over and started pulling them apart.

"Woah! Come on stop it! Knock it off!" The refs tried to keep them apart.

' _ **Backstage Off Screen'**_

Ashley and Alexis were laughing at what they just had to do to start off the show. "Sorry if I slapped you too hard." Alexis shook her head.

"Hey I slapped you just the same." Ashley said. "Not gonna lie it was actually kinda funny."

"Yeah it was pretty funny." Alexis couldn't help but, laugh.

The two were watching a monitor and had to watch Naomi give up the title she won in her own home town due to an injury. Ashley shook her head knowing how it feels to have to leave due to injury not knowing when you can come back. Only it has to hurt Naomi more to have to do it in front of your home crowd.

"Trinity must be heartbroken." Alexis said.

"I would be. Man..all we can do is be there for her." Ashley said.

Once Trinity got backstage Ashley along with Nikki and Nattie gave her a hug showing their support.

Ashley didn't have to wrestle that night hearing she'll have a match next week but, she got to do something extra special that night. Once the show ended The Undertaker was given a massive tribute by the WWE and the superstars and women lined the ramp as Mark stood in the center of the ring as the fans applauded him. That's when they heard a familiar gong and the men and women stood on the side of the ramp. Soon the fans saw Ashley walking out in the same way the Undertaker would wearing a similar trench coat and hat and knew why since she sent out her tweet. She walked down to the ring in a almost perfect mimic of the Undertaker's entrance as Mark still in character watched her.

Ashley climbed up the steps looking down and raised her hands up slowly as thunder roared and Ashley stepped through the ropes and stared at the Undertaker who stared back. Ashley took off the trench coat and gave it to someone as she slowly grabbed the hat. Once she took it off more thunder roared as the fans clapped. Ashley soon gave the worker the hat as well before staring at the Undertaker before she got on one knee and did the famous Undertaker kneel as the lights turned blue and thunder roared. Ashley lowered her head to Undertaker. Soon she stood up and shared a hug with the Undertaker as the fans cheered.

Before Ashley left the Undertaker had her turn back around and the Undertaker returned the gesture as if he's passing the torch in a way. That right there was something Ashley would never forget.

 **(A/N: Yes this is probably the stupidest thing you've probably ever read but...its a WWE Story.)**

' _ **Smackdown Live April 11th 2017'**_

Pyro went off signaling the events start as the fans cheered as the lights came on and the camera panned through the arena.

"Welcome everyone live from Boston Massachusetts my name is Mike Davis and joining me as always is Josh Davis! Josh tonight's Smackdown Live action has me excited." Mike said.

"You're not the only one tonight we got Alexa Bliss and Ashley to go at it one more time tonight!" josh said.

"Especially after last week." Mike said.

The Titantron showed what happened between them last week as they started fighting and the referee's having to separate them.

Ashley's theme hit as she walked out to a loud roar of cheers as she walked out and high fived the fans along the way.

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_

"The following contest is a women's division match scheduled for one fall introducing first from Toronto Ontario Canada! Ashley!" Greg Hamilton announced.

Ashley had jumped into the ring and climbed the corner raising the bat high in the air as she put it down taking off her jacket.

"Ashley loves hearing the crowd and they are firmly behind her here in Boston." Mike said.

Soon Alexa's theme hit and Ashley glared at her as the fans booed.

"Her opponent from Columbus Ohio Alexa Bliss!" Greg Hamilton announced before leaving the room.

Ashley and Alexa stared each other down as Alexa began talking trash as Ashley climbed out of the ring and both women began exchanging blows.

"Woah! Neither of these two can wait to get in the ring!" Mike said.

"Ladies save it for the ring!" Josh said.

Ashley and Alexa kept exchanging blows on the ramp till Ashley took her down and threw rights and lefts. Alexa managed to get free running up the ramp with Ashley in hot pursuit as Ashley followed her into the backstage.

"Well so much for opening up Smackdown Live with women's competition." Josh said.

"Well ladies later on tonight we have more action to come as." Mike was saying as the Titantron showed Ashley and Alexa backstage as Ashley slammed Alexa against a table. "Looks like we gotta camera on the scene here!"

Ashley kneed Alexa in the gut as she threw Alexa over the table and before she could go after her Violet came out of nowhere and began laying into Ashley with punches.

"Woah wait a minute! It's Violet where the hell did she come from!?" Mike asked.

Violet kept plumbing Ashley till she started fighting back with right hands to her stomach.

"Doesn't matter Ashley is fighting back here but, don't forget about Alexa Bliss!" Josh said as Alexa cae back and began double teaming Ashley.

"Oh no now the double team." Mike said as Alexa and Violet were setting up to double suplex Ashley on the concrete. "Oh god no not on the concrete!"

Soon Becky Lynch ran up and saved Ashley by taking it to Violet as Ashley kneed Alexa as all hell broke loose. Soon security came and finally separated them finally as they tried to claw at one and other.

 _ **Backstage On Screen**_

Before Smackdown went off the air Ashley walked into Shane and Daniel's office as she was asked to come.

"Ah there she is." Shane said.

"Shane. Daniel what can I do for you?" Ashley asked.

"Well we actually had some good news for you." Daniel said. "Since you never officially received a title rematch for the Smackdown Women's Championship. Shane and I have decided to make a fatal four way match next week for the Women's title." Daniel smiled.

"Okay. What else?" Ashley asked.

"In that match it will be Becky Lynch. Alexa Bliss. Violet. And you. Next week for the Women's Championship in the main event. How's that sound?" Shane asked.

"Oh I am in." Ashley smiled. "Uh Daniel can I do it one time?"

Daniel shrugged. "Why not." 

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Ashley said with a smile.

"Good luck next week." Shane said.

 _ **Smackdown Live April 18th 2017**_

 _ **Backstage On Screen**_

Ashley was sitting in the locker room tapping up her hands and forearms as the fans cheered once the camera showed her.

Becky walked in and Ashley looked up. "Hey Becky what's up?"

"I'm just coming by to see if your ready for the main event." Becky said.

"Yeah. I am. No matter we're still friends but, out there it's every woman for herself." Ashley said.

"Definitely." Becky said.

"May the best woman win." Ashley said.

"Careful what you wish for." Becky smiled walking away.

Ashley watched her. "We'll see about that.."

 _ **Later That Night In The Ring**_

Becky Lynch, Alexa Bliss and, Bad Attitude Violet stood in the ring as Ashley's theme hit and she walked out to a roar of cheers. "Introducing next! From Toronto Ontario Canada! Ashley!" Greg Hamilton announced before leaving the ring.

"Ashley making her way to the ring here in our main event and it is for the vacant Smackdown Women's Championship. Josh I gotta ask who is your likely favorite to win this match?" Mike asked.

"Truth be told my favorite goes to the Goddess herself Alexa Bliss she has been impressive and is looking to reclaim what is hers." Josh said.

"Well we have four former Women's Champions in this ring and I can't wait to see what is to come." Mike said.

Ashley jumped into the ring as she took off her jacket and tossed it out of the ring. As she kept her eyes on the others as her theme soon stopped and the referee raised the title in the air showing the prize. Violet would walk up to the ref which was confusing before she grabbed the belt out of his hands and ran over nailing Ashley in the face knocking her out of the ring.

"Oh and Violet getting an early start to the match before the bell rang!" Mike said.

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_

Becky ran over and hit Violet with forearms backing her into a corner and would springboard of the second rope kicking Violet as Alexa would watch. Soon Becky pulled Violet into a exploder suplex and threw her over. Violet rolled out of the ring as Becky and Alexa would start exchanging blows but, Alexa would kick Ashley in the gut and knee her several times. Alexa tossed Becky out of the ring and boosted that she was the only one in the ring. Once Alexa turned around Ashley was on the top rope and leaped off catching Alexa with a hurricanrana as the fans cheered.

"Oh man! Hurricanrana out of nowhere! Where the hell that come from!?" Mike asked.

"I don't think Alexa saw it coming either!" Josh said.

Alexa rolled out of the ring as Becky would hit her with a forearm and Ashley looked to plan something but, turned to see Violet charging her. Ashley pulled the rope down as Violet dived over taking both Alexa and Becky out. But, the three women would stand up as Ashley came of the opposite side of the ring diving over the top rope taking all three out.

"Ashley taking everyone out! This is what the women's title means to these women!" Mike said.

As each got up Violet began hitting all three with forearms as they stood up but, the three women began plumbing Violet.

"Oh man! These three women are beating down Violet they have all had there problems with Violet!" Mike said.

Once they stopped Ashley looked at them and the announce table. "Put her through it!" Ashley and and Becky kept beating Violet down as Alexa tore apart the announce table as the fans cheered.

"Oh man! This can only spell disaster!" Mike started moving out of the way. "Move out of the way Josh!"

"I'm trying!" Josh moved.

Soon Alexa and Becky picked up Violet and set her up for a triple powerbomb. "Oh my god this is! This is Shield of Old!" Josh said as Ashley, Alexa and, Becky powerbombed Violet through the announce table.

"Oh my god! These three women have taken out the biggest threat in this match with a triple powerbomb through our table!" Mike said.

Alexa put her arms around Ashley and Becky's shoulders with a smile celebrating and asked for a high five from them. Ashley and Becky looked at each other before attacking and plumbing Alexa onto the floor. "Like Ashley said! One time! Now Alexa on the end of a beat down!"

Ashley picked Alexa up and threw her into the timekeepers area as Becky caught Ashley with a forearm and slammed her head first against the apron. Becky slid Ashley into the ring and followed after going for the pin.

"One!" Ashley kicked out immediately. "One!" The ref said.

Becky locked Ashley in a side headlock and Ashley would stand up and push Becky off and when she came off the ropes Becky would shoulder tackle Ashley. Soon Becky ran to the ropes as Ashley laid on her stomach and Becky jumped over her. Becky came off the opposite side and Ashley leapfrogged over her. Once Becky came back around Ashley leaped up hitting a hurricanrana as the fans cheered and Becky was backed up in the corner. Ashley ran towards her and grabbed her sending her over with a monkey flip and the fans cheered as Becky got some serious air.

"Wow did you see the height that Becky had!" Mike said.

"This match is basically a one on one at the moment." Josh said.

Ashley quickly went for the pin. "One! Two!" Becky kicked out. "Two!" The ref said.

Ashley picked Becky up and irish whipped her off the ropes and Becky ducked a clothesline and came off the opposite side and hit Ashley with a drop kick before hitting a series of dropkicks. Before Ashley backed up in the corner. Becky slammed her hands on the mat. "Straight! Fire!" Becky ran over and splashed Ashley in the corner before hitting the Beck-sploder and going for the cover.

"One! Two!" Alexa ran in and broke up the count. "Two!" The ref said.

"Now Alexa breaking up the pin saving the match up for herself which is smart because, It doesn't matter who pins who." Mike said.

"Because every woman has only a 25% chance of winning this match." Josh said.

Alexa kicked Becky in the back and threw her out of the ring before turning to Ashley and jumping up dropping her knees into Ashley's stomach before backflipping dropping her knees into Ashley's stomach again. Ashley held her stomach coughing for air as Alexa picked up Ashley and setting her up for the DDT only Ashley would hit a northern lights suplex.

"Northern Lights suplex what a counter by Ashley!" Mike said.

Ashley rolled towards the ropes and laid under the bottom rope as Becky came in and baseball slid knocking Ashley out of the ring. Becky picked up Alexa and threw her into the corner. "Straight! Fire!" Becky ran only to get a boot to the jaw and Alexa jumped onto the middle turnbuckle and jumped off hitting a tornado DDT.

"Becky looking to quicken the pace but, Alexa Bliss immediately stopping her dead in her tracks." Mike said.

Soon Alexa stood up as Violet slid into the ring and grabbed Alexa hitting the Future Shock DDT, "Future Shock DDT! It's over!" Josh said. As Violet went for the cover.

"One! Two!" Ashley grabbed Violet's leg and dragged her out of the ring. "Two!" The ref said.

Ashley slammed Violet back first against the barricade before hitting a belly to belly suplex on the floor. Becky and Alexa started standing up and started exchanging blows getting a reaction from the crowd as Ashley climbed onto the apron. Ashley jumped onto the top rope hitting a springboard drop kicking both of them.

"Oh my god! Where did Ashley come from!" Mike said.

Ashley slowly stood up and before she could capitalize Violet slid in behind her and hit a back suplex. Soon Violet would toss Ashley shoulder first into the steel ring post as she turned to clothesline both Becky and Alexa. Violet grabbed Ashley and picked her up before setting her onto the top turnbuckle and climbed onto the second turnbuckle. Violet set up a suplex but, soon both Becky and Alexa ran over and soon they hit a powerbomb with a superplex.

" _That was awesome! That was awesome! That was awesome!"_ The fans chanted.

Ashley laid there as did Violet, Becky and, Alexa. "All four women are down!" Mike said.

"That was a car crash!" Josh said.

Alexa threw Becky out of the ring and went to cover Violet. "One! Two!" Violet kicked out.

"Violet managed to get her shoulder up! How'd she do that!" Josh asked. "Cover Ashley! She's still out!"

Alexa ran over covering Ashley. "One! Two!" Ashley rolled her shoulder up. "Two!" The ref said.

"Ashley managed to kick out my god the title means so much to these women." Mike said.

Soon Becky slid in the ring as she hit Alexa with a Beck-sploder suplex sending Alexa out of the ring. Violet caught Becky and set her up hitting a Future Shock DDT and when she stood up and turned around Ashley hit Violet with a surprise superkick.

"Superkick! Ashley with a surprise Superkick!" Mike said.

Ashley cover Violet. "One! Two! Three! Ring the bell!" The ref said.

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_

Ashley's theme hit as she rolled off Violet and laid on the mat breathing heavy as the ref grabbed the title. "Here is your winner and the new Smackdown Women's Champion Ashley!" Greg Hamilton announced.

Ashley slowly stood up and grabbed the belt and walked over to the corner climbing onto the second turnbuckle and raised the title into the air as the fans cheered.

"Ashley has reclaimed the Smackdown Women's Championship and now the celebration can begin! Congratulations Ashley!" Mike said.

"This match was one big car wreck look at the carnage that litters the announcing area and inside the ring. This had to be the best match tonight." Josh said.

Ashley rolled out of the ring and climbed onto the barricade and fell back into the crowd as they caught her celebrating with her. Ashley raised the title over her head as she smiled as the fans cheered for her and Ashley climbed out of the crowd and over the barricade. Ashley soon started untapping her hands and forearms tossing the tape to the side. Ashley rolled back into the ring and raised the belt high as she celebrated. Ashley would leave the ring and walked up the ramp with the title over her shoulder and high fived the fans along the way. Ashley stood at the entrance way and raised the title one last time into the air.

 **End Of Chapter 11**


	12. Chapter 12 - Miz TV Breakdown!

**Hello Jedi...Sith...Wizards Of Fiore...and Wrestling fans back to Angel Of Smackdown Live I hope everyone is doing great.**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY of the personalities shown in this story.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 12 - Miz TV Breakdown!

 _ **Smackdown Live April 25th 2017**_

The event started as Ashley's theme hit as she walked out as the fans cheered. "Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the Smackdown Women's Champion Ashley!" Greg Hamilton announced.

"Ashley the Smackdown Women's Champion making her way out here. Hello my name is Mike Davis and joining me is my brother Josh Davis. Josh last week Ashley won a fatal four-way to regain the Women's Championship." Mike said.

"Despite the odds Ashley came out the winner. Speaking of the Women's Champion she's gonna join us on commentary." Josh said as Ashley sat next to him and started putting on a headset.

"Is this thing on?" Ashley fixed the headset.

"Yeah it's on. Ashley welcome I hope your doing well." Josh said.

"I'm doing great. Nice to see you Josh. You too Mike." Ashley said.

"Nice to see you too Ashley." Mike said.

Soon the ring got filled with the other Women of Smackdown Live as there was a battle royal to determine the next #1 Contender for the Women's Title.

"So we got a Women's Battle Royal to determine who is gonna be your opponent for the Women's Title." Mike said.

Once the bell rang Lana was already eliminated. "Well Lana is eliminated. There goes my pick." Ashley said.

"Lana was really your pick?" Josh asked.

"No it was Bray Wyatt of course she was my pick." Ashley said.

Mike just laughed as Mickie James was then eliminated as Violet stares at Ashley. "Mickie is now eliminated and Violet staring the champ down." Josh said.

Ashley looked at her. "You better watch your back instead of me."

That's when Natalya tried to eliminate Violet only to be eliminated herself. "Natalya eliminated. Violet is on a roll here." Josh said.

Soon after coming down to the final two Violet eliminated Becky Lynch. "Violet is the new #1 Contender!" Mike said.

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_

Violet's theme hit as Violet looked at Ashley. "Here is your winner and the new #1 Contender! Violet!" Greg Hamilton announced.

Violet climbed out of the ring and walked towards Ashley who got up tossing down the headset.

"Easy now ladies." Josh said.

Ashley and Violet stared each other down as Ashley raised the title into the air.

 _Fan Tweets:_

 _Yes! Yes! Yes! Ashley vs Violet II! #SD Live_

 _I am excited! #SD Live_

 _I'm surprised they didn't kill each other. #SD Live_

 _I can't wait for their match! #SD Live_

 _ **Smackdown Live May 2nd 2017**_

 _ **Backstage On Screen**_

At the start of the show Ashley was walking through the backstage area when Violet jumped her from behind. Violet pummeled Ashley before tossing her into a crate before slamming Ashley face first against it. "You think I forgot about Wrestlemania!" Violet screamed as she kicked Ashley in the ribs before picking her up by the hair and throwing Ashley against a garage door. Violet picked up a chair and smacked Ashley in the back with it before tossing it aside.

Violet kneeled down to her. "Your title is mine!"

Ashley laid here in pain.

 _ **Later In The Ring**_

Ashley was having a match with Nikki Bella and Ashley was waiting for Nikki to stand up but, Violet ran out to the ring and smacked Ashley in the back with a chair.

"Oh no! Violet with a steel chair to the back of Ashley! The ref never saw it and neither did Nikki Bella!" Mike said.

Ashley walked right into Nikki who lifted her up and nailed Ashley with the Rack Attack 2.0 and covered Ashley.

"One! Two! Three! Ring the bell!" The ref said.

Nikki's theme hit as The ref raised Nikki's arm. "Here is your winner Nikki Bella!" Greg Hamilton announced.

Nikki's theme was cut short as Violet slid into the ring and started plumbing Ashley while she was down. Nikki saw what happened and ran over spearing Violet over and started hitting her with right hands forcing Violet to retreat.

"Nikki Bella seeing what happened and coming to Ashley's aid. This is becoming personal." Mike said.

"This is beyond personal Mike." Josh said.

 _ **Smackdown Live May 9th 2017**_

 _ **In The Ring**_

The ring was set up with Miz Tv Set and the Miz and Maryse were in the ring.

Miz raised the mic to his mouth. "Welcome to the most must see talk show in WWE history welcome to!"

" _Miz TV!"_ The fans chanted.

"Miz Tv. So let me introduce my guest she is the Smackdown Women's champion Ashley." Miz said as Ashley's theme hit.

Ashley walked out and the look on her face said it all she is all business here tonight.

"Ashley with a look that tells a story." Mike said.

Ashley got into the ring as she grabbed a mic that was provided.

"Ashley welcome to Miz TV. My first question is last week Violet laid you out in the backstage area knowing what she is capable of do you feel worried about your match?" Miz asked.

Ashley was silent before raising the mic. "I know damn well what she's capable of. She cracked my head open at Wrestlemania she cost me months of my career. I am not gonna back down from her."

"Well we all seen what she did to you last week and know that your all business here tonight so let me go ahead and introduce my surprise guest." Miz said with a grin.

Violet's them hit as Violet walked out onto the ramp.

"What fantastic manipulation by Miz." Josh said.

Violet walked down to the ring as Ashley glared at her not taking her eyes off her. Violet climbed into the ring grabbing a mic.

"Now ladies remember this is my show so if we can be civil." Miz said.

"What you got an eye problem Ashley? I can see you got a problem." Violet said.

Ashley just glared at Violet before putting the Women's Championship to the side before smashing the mic into Violet's head as the fans cheered once Ashley speared Violet down and started laying in punches.

"I knew this wasn't gonna last long! Here we go!" Josh said.

Ashley and Violet exchanged blows as Ashley threw Violet into a corner and started kicking her in the gut repeatedly. Ashley grabbed Violet and threw Violet out of the ring and watched as she backs up the ramp.

"Hey! Get back here! Come on!" Ashley shouted.

Ashley's theme hit as Violet backed up smiling while holding her jaw. "Ashley is not about to back down to Violet. She is ready for Backlash!" Mike said.

 _ **Smackdown Live May 16th 2017 In The Ring**_

Violet was in the middle of a match as she was taking on Natalya as she had the advantage as she tossed Natalya out of the ring.

"Natalya tossed out onto the floor. Violet continuing this mean streak." Mike said.

Soon the Violet tossed Natalya into the ring and picked her up putting her onto the top turnbuckle. Violet climbed up after her and set her up for a superplex.

"Oh man this isn't good if your Natalya!" Josh said.

Violet superplexed Natalya off the top turnbuckle as they both crashed onto the mat below. Suddenly Ashley slid into the ring and started waiting for Violet to stand back up as she tapped her foot in the corner.

"What the! It's Ashley! What's she doing here!?" Mike asked.

Slowly Violet stood up and when she turned around Ashley hit Violet with the superkick as the fans cheered.

"Ashley with the superkick!" Mike said.

"What is her problem we were in the middle of a match!" Josh yelled.

"Ring the bell!" The ref yelled.

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_

Ashley slowly raised the championship belt into the air as Violet laid in the center of the ring as her theme hit.

"She is ready for Backlash!" Mike said. "Goodnight! From Manchester!"

 **End Of Chapter 12**


	13. Chapter 13 - Blood Is Spilled!

**Welcome back to Angel Of Smackdown Live anyway enjoy!**

Chapter 13 - Blood is spilled

 _ **Backlash May 21st 2017**_

 _ **NOW...WWE SMACKDOWN LIVE PRESENTS...BACKLASH**_

The pyro went off as the fans roared in the city of Chicago Illinois as the arena was sold out for the event.

"Welcome everyone to Backlash! My name is Mike Davis and joining me is my brother Josh and Josh tonight we are ready for Smackdown Live action!" Mike said.

"You're damn right we are I can not wait for tonight!" Josh said.

 _ **Backstage off screen**_

Ashley was in in the entrance way on her knees her head lowered as she leaned against the work crate as she was silently praying. She has never been nervous about having a match because, she was always confident that she and whoever she is working with will do great. But, today she felt nervous due to all the work she has been putting in the gym, the ring and, outside the ring. She wants to put on a great match that she can feel proud of. Once Ashley stood up she and Violet shared a hug wishing each other luck as they had to start off the show.

 _ **On Screen**_

"Well ladies and gentlemen to start off our Backlash event we have a match that has become so very personal." Mike said.

"No it's not personal it's beyond that! It's gone beyond the Women's Championship! This match is gonna be an implosion!" Josh said.

"It's Ashley vs Violet II!" Mike said.

They played the promo package showing the history between Ashley and Violet set to Metallica's Am I Savage.

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_

"The following contest is a women's division match scheduled for one fall and it is for the Smackdown Women's Championship!" Greg Hamilton announced.

Violet's theme hit as she walked out to a loud roar of boos from the fans which she didn't care. She walks down the ramp as she was focused.

"Introducing first the challenger from Helsinki Finland Bad! Attitude! Violet!" Greg Hamilton announced.

"Violet making her way to the ring and Josh she looks focused." Mike said.

"She is absolutely focused. Violet has been waiting for this moment for awhile and she has been making Ashley's life a living hell!" Josh said.

Violet climbed into the ring and stood in the center taunting the crowd as they booed until her music died down.

Ashley's theme came on as she walked out onto the stage to roar from the crowd as Ashley held the Women's title in her hand. She raised the title into the air as the fans cheered as She threw it onto her shoulder.

"Introducing the Champion from Toronto Ontario Canada she is the Smackdown Women's Champion Ashley!" Greg Hamilton announced before he got out of the ring.

"Ashley the champion making her way to the ring and Josh Ashley looks focused on this match. We both know she could've run down to the ring, jumped into it and, start beating the hell out of Violet. But, she knows that she has this match. She knows that this match is going to happen." Mike said.

"You know I hate to even say this but, I agree with you. Ashley is keeping her cool for this match." Josh said.

Ashley climbed up onto the apron and then onto the second turnbuckle before raising the title into the air as the fans cheered. Ashley jumped into the ring and gave the ref her belt as she took off her jacket and tossed it to the side. Ashley's theme died down as the referee raised the title into the air showing what is on the line. Ashley and Violet stood face to face in the center of the ring as both started trash talking each other while the ref was trying to get them to separate.

As they kept throwing insults at each other Violet grew more angry before she slapped Ashley but, Ashley slapped Violet back. "Oh man. Right hand by Ashley." Ashley and Violet began throwing rights at each other as Ashley started throwing rights and lefts backing her into the corner. "Ashley not backing down! This fight is on!" Mike said.

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_

Ashley kept throwing rights and lefts like mad. "Oh my god look at Ashley go!" Josh said.

"Do you blame her!?" Mike asked. Violet would knee Ashley in the gut then kick her in the face. "Desperation by Violet a knee to the gut a kick to the face!"

Violet backed up Ashley against the ropes before throwing her into the opposite side of the ring as Ashley came off the ropes. Violet went to clothesline Ashley who ducked it bouncing off the opposite side of the ropes. Ashley ducked a second clothesline as she jumped onto the second rope springboarding off the second rope and caught Violet with a moonsault. The fans cheered as Ashley started stomping Violet's stomach before picking her up and tossing her into a corner.

"Ashley backing Violet up into a corner and this match is not about technical wrestling this is a straight up slug out!" Josh said.

Ashley irish whipped Violet to the opposite corner and charged with a full head of steam only Violet would kick Ashley in the jaw. Violet charged Ashley only to be clotheslined as Ashley picked Violet up and threw her arm over her neck. Ashley lifted up Violet into the air in a vertical suplex as Ashley held her there.

"Look at the strength Ashley is showing! This is a vertical suplex if I've ever seen one!" Mike said as Ashley dropped back suplexing Violet.

"Ashley's just trying to show off because, she knows that Violet is gonna come out and beat her for the richest prize in the Smackdown Women's locker room!" Josh said.

"You really believe that don't you?" Mike asked.

"Of course I do." Josh said.

Ashley climbed the top rope as Violet started getting up and when she turned around Ashley leaped off the top rope with a crossbody and hit a lateral press pinning Violet.

"One! Two!" Violet kicked out. "Two!" The ref said.

Ashley picked up Violet and kicked Violet in the gut before snapping her over and locked in a side headlock.

"Ashley with a side headlock here and Josh admit it Ashley is looking impressive here." Mike said.

"I won't deny she looks great but, she needs to finish this match if she wants to keep the championship." Josh said.

Violet fought her way back up and hit Ashley in the gut a few times to break free before kicking Ashley in the gut. Violet would hit Violet with a forearm before tossing out of the ring and when Ashley climbed onto the apron Violet would hit Ashley with a spear which made Ashley hit the floor with a thud.

"Now Violet with a spear knocking Ashley onto the apron and did you hear the thud Ashley made when she hit the floor!" Mike said.

"This is where Violet gets dangerous!" Josh said.

Violet slid out of the ring and picked Ashley up and would hit Ashley with a back suplex on the floor with a thud. Ashley held her back as Violet picked up Ashley and looked at the barricade before hitting Ashley with a monkey flip as Ashley went back first into the barricade and landed on the back of her neck.

"Oh man! Violet monkey flipping Ashley spine first into the barricade!" Mike said.

Violet got up as the ref continued to count reaching five till Violet rolled into the ring before going back out. Violet picked Ashley up by the hair and slammed Ashley back first into the apron again targeting the lower back of Ashley. Violet threw Ashley into the ring before sliding into the ring after her as Violet went to pin Ashley.

"One! Two!" Ashley kicked out holding her back. "Two!" The ref said.

Violet picked Ashley up by the hair and lifted her up and brought her down in a backbreaker as Ashley held her back screaming in pain. Violet smiled as she held Ashley in place as she jumped up driving her knee into Ashley's back. Ashley held her back in pain as Violet lifted Ashley up and picked her up and ran driving her into the corner. Ashley held her back as Violet drove her shoulder into Ashley's gut a few times before lifting her onto the top turnbuckle.

"Oh my..this doesn't look good for Ashley." Mike said.

Violet climbed up after Ashley and hooked Ashley in a suplex and stepped onto the top rope as she came up and both came crashing down. The fans all roared as both women came crashing down in a heap as Ashley cried in pain.

"Oh my god! Ashley might have just been broken in..in about million pieces!" Mike said.

"That was a car crash. Look at this landing that both came down into." They replayed the crash in slow motion. "I think Violet was going to float over into a pinning situation but, she landed awkwardly on the back of the neck." Josh said.

Violet rolled over and covered Ashley. "One! Two! Thr-!" Ashley kicked out but, just barely. "Two!" the ref said.

Violet took a little longer to get up due to the landing but, she got up first and picked Ashley up tossed her out of the ring. Ashley landed with a thud as she held her back while Violet took a bit to compose herself before following Ashley outside. Violet grabbed Ashley by the hair but, Ashley threw a right hand to the ribs as she started throwing rights and lefts. Violet quickly kneed Ashley in the gut and tossed her into the steel steps back first.

"Ashley trying to mount a comeback but, Violet with a knee to the gut and now spine first into the steel steps." Mike said.

Violet rolled into the ring before rolling back out breaking the refs count as she dragged Ashley back to the announce table. Violet picked Ashley up and drove Ashley spine first into the apron before turning around and driving Ashley back first onto the announce table.

"Ashley! Just! Slammed into the announce table!" Mike said.

"That's a spinebuster onto the announce table!" Josh said.

Violet broke the count again before lifting Ashley up again.

"Oh no..she's gonna do it again." Josh said.

"No not again.." Mike said.

"She's gonna driver her on this table again!" Josh said.

"Violet stop it!" Mike said as Violet slammed Ashley on the announce table again. "Enough!"

Ashley cried in pain as Violet shook her head and the referee had enough and got out of the ring turning her around. "Get her in the ring! I'm sick and tired of telling you!"

Violet climbed onto the announce table but, the ref pulled on her arm making her jump off the table as the fans booed.

"I'm telling you right now get her in the ring!" The ref yelled as Violet threw Ashley into the ring.

"The ref trying doing his job here.." Josh said.

"Good job!" Mike said in frustration as Violet rolled into the ring.

"Since Ashley would get hurt out here." Josh said.

Violet drove her knee into Ashley's back again. "Violet it's a wrestling match not a bar fight!" Mike yelled.

Violet grabbed Ashley's leg and locked in a single leg boston crab as she wrenching down on Ashley's back. Ashley cried in pain as she shook her head as the ref asked if she wants to quit but, still she would say no. Ashley scratched and clawed her way towards the ropes so Violet turned the boston crab into an STF as she wrenched back. Ashley still wouldn't give up as she reached for the rope desperately reaching for it.

"Ashley is a fingertip away!" Mike said as Ashley reached again and managed to grab the rope. "Ashley got it! Ashley got the rope Violet must break the hold before five!"

Violet released the hold but, dragged Ashley to the center of the ring but, Ashley kicked Violet in the gut with her free leg. Ashley kept kicking out of desperation alone as Violet backed up until she walked towards her only to be caught in a small package pin.

"One! Two!" Violet kicked out. "Two!"

Ashley managed to stand as she went to kick Violet only she caught Ashley's leg but, she hit Violet with an enziguri. Violet fell over as the fans cheered only now both women were down and the ref started counting. Slowly both women got up but, Ashley ran over and drop kicked Violet out of the ring as Violet hit the floor with a thud. Ashley held her back and seemed to be running on adrenaline as Ashley sized Violet up.

"Ashley measuring her challenger!" Mike said as Ashley ran to the opposite side of the ring bouncing off the ropes running to the other side and diving over the top rope taking Violet out. "Flying through the air! Ashley taking out Violet!"

The fans cheered loudly. "I am shocked that Ashley is staying in this despite all the pain her back must be in!" Josh said.

"Watch this again!" Mike said as they replayed it again.

Ashley slowly stood up holding her back but, let out a roar of her own, "Come on!" The fans responded with a roar of cheers. Ashley slid Violet back into ring as Ashley got up and started measuring Violet as she waited for her to stand. Once Violet stood Ashley went to superkick Violet only for Violet countered by catching Ashley off guard ducking the superkick. Ashley turned around and was laid out by a spear as the fans gave mixed reactions. Ashley laid there in a heap as Violet held her head.

"Violet with an amazing counter and nailing the spear!" Mike said.

"We got a new champion if Violet can pin Ashley!" Josh said.

Violet slowly drapped her arm over Ashley. "One! Two! Thre-!" Ashley kicked out as the fans cheered. "Two!" The ref said.

"Ashley kicked out!" Mike said as the fans cheered. "I got goosebumps!"

" _This is awesome! This is awesome! This is awesome!"_ The fans chanted.

"I agree this is awesome!" Josh said.

Violet held her head and was absolutely frustrated now as Ashley kept kicking out so Violet looked over at Ashley and shook her head. Violet walked to the corner and started climbing the turnbuckles and reached the top rope. Violet waited for Ashley to stand up and when she did Violet smiled as she leaped off the top turnbuckle. The fans roared as Ashley caught Violet with a superkick as Violet came off the top turnbuckle.

"Oh my god! Oh my goodness!" Mike yelled.

"Holly s**t! Where'd that come from!" Josh yelled.

"Oh my god in heaven!" Mike yelled.

" _Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit!"_ The fans chanted.

Ashley and Violet laid there as the ref counted reaching up to seven till Ashley covered Violet. "One! Two! Thre-!" Violet kicked out as the fans roared in approval.

"Violet still in this match!" Mike said.

Ashley picked up Violet and kicked her in the gut before bouncing off the ropes and clotheslining her again and again. Ashley leaped up with a dropkick as Violet backed up to the corner and Ashley came charging full steam ahead and splashing her in the corner. Ashley held her back as she was getting the crowd into this match. Ashley went for a superkick again only Violet caught Ashley in a exploder suplex out of nowhere. The fans applauded these two as Violet had changed momentum once again as Ashley laid there holding her back. Violet got up walking to the corner and started undoing the turnbuckle padding.

"What in the world is she doing?" Mike asked.

"She's removing the turnbuckle padding which is dangerous." Josh said.

The ref stopped Violet and tried to fix it as Violet rolled out of the ring and pulled out a chair as the ref was distracted. Violet slipped into the ring and went to smash Ashley only for Ashley to kick it back in her face. Ashley went out onto the apron and waited for Violet to stand up and when she did Ashley jumped onto the top rope and off as Violet turned around and smacked Ashley with the chair as the ref saw it.

"Violet with the chair! To the midsection as Ashley was coming off the springboard!" Mike said.

"Wow….wow…" Josh said.

"Ring the bell! She's disqualified!" The ref yelled.

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_

The fans booed as Ashley laid there in pain as Violet held onto the chair.

"The winner of this match as a result of a disqualification and still the Smackdown Women's Champion Ashley!" Greg Hamilton announced.

"I don't understand why she would cost herself the match." Josh said.

"It's because, she can't beat her Josh! Violet can't beat Ashley and she knew it that's why she hit her with the damn chair!" Mike yelled.

Violet looked at Ashley before leaving the ring as the ref checked on Ashley's condition and Violet made it halfway up the ramp before turning around. Violet ran into the ring again and started smashing the chair over Ashley's back and ribs over and over and over and over again.

"No not again!" Mike yelled.

"She's laying into Ashley with that chair!" Josh said.

"Somebody stop this! Get someone out here!" Mike yelled.

After she finally stopped Violet tossed the chair to the side as doctors rushed to the ring as they checked on Ashley.

"She's a bully! She's a damn bully!" Mike yelled.

Violet would leave the ring as Ashley was being checked on by medical team as they were slowly helping Ashley up. Ashley was helped out of the ring despite all the pain she was helped out of the ring and up the ramp.

 _ **Backstage Off Screen**_

Ashley was helped into the back as Violet was already back there and she walked up to Ashley who just smiled and both embraced as the other competitors and workers applauded. Ashley and Violet knew they put on a fantastic match for the fans. Ashley would be helped to the trainer's room so she can receive some medical attention. Ashley could feel all the pain in her back and possibly her ribs from what it is making it hard to breath. Anyway all she knew was she and Violet put on an amazing match for the fans out there.

 _Fan Tweets:_

 _That match was epic! #Backlash_

 _Those chair shots sounded painful hope Ashley is okay #Backlash_

 _Violet is so good at being bad #Backlash_

 _I give that 5 stars awesome match #Backlash_

 _ **May 23rd 2017 Smackdown Live**_

 _ **On Screen In The Ring**_

Violet was laying boots into Nikki Bella while the fans tried to get Nikki back into this match as Violet picked her up and set her up for the Future Shock DDT.

"Violet looking to end this match with a Future Shock DDT." Mike said but, the fans all stood up cheering when Ashley came charging down the ramp with a chair. "Wait a minute! It's the Smackdown Women's Champion! She's gotta chair!"

Violet tossed Nikki to the side and Ashley would hit Violet in the gut as Violet doubled over as Ashley lifted the chair high and smashing it over Violet's back. Ashley watch as Violet fell on her knees holding her back as Ashley would smash the chair over her back again.

"Ashley with payback! With those vicious chair shots much like Violet did two nights ago at Backlash!" Mike said.

"Someone come out her and get control of her! Ashley is out of control!" Josh said.

"Why don't you go stop her then!?" Mike said.

"I am not getting in that ring with this crazed woman!" Josh argued.

Ashley started smashing Violet over the back repeatedly much like Violet did to her as Ashley just kept hitting Violet over the back and ribs. Violet rolled out of the ring with Ashley right on her tail but, Violet kicked Ashley in the gut making her drop the chair but, Ashley would hit Violet with a right hand. Ashley began clombering Violet with punches. Ashley tossed Violet violently into the barricade before tossing her over the barricade into the timekeepers area. Once Violet stood up Ashley had a running start diving over the barricade tackling her down and kept throwing rights. Ashley picked up Violet and tossed her across the announce table like a rag doll.

"Ashley tossing Violet across the announce table!" Mike said.

"This is chaos!" Josh said.

Ashley grabbed Violet slamming her face first into the steps as referees finally came down and started pulling Ashley off Violet as the fans booed.

"Finally referees coming down here to pull Ashley off Violet who is absolutely in need of medical help." Josh said.

"Violet making it back to her feet." Mike said, as Violet ran up and hit Ashley with a right hand before leaving. "Violet with a cheap shot to Ashley!" Mike said, as Ashley would kick the first referee in in the groin then hitting the second with a right hand before slapping the last one knocking them all down as the fans cheered. "Ashley taking out the referee's!" Ashley ran towards Violet and tackled her into the barricade again. "Ashley still going after Violet!"

"Ashley is a woman posed here! She is on a rampage!" Josh said.

Ashley picked up Violet and tossed her into the guardrail as Violet held her side as Ashley get throwing right hands as Violet tried running. Only Ashley grabbed Violet and tossed her over into the production area as she followed after her.

"That's...that's the production area for the show." Mike said.

Ashley grabbed Violet again and rammed her into a work crate and lifted her onto it as she wheeled it around and shoved it into a group of pipes. Ashley walked beside Violet and grabbed her before throwing her into a car.

"Ashley is beating the hell out of Violet and you see none of the Smackdown Women's locker room lining up to help Violet she has made too many enemies." Josh said.

Ashley slammed Violet against the car as Violet slid down to floor in pain. "That's gotta be Ashley's car." Mike said, as Ashley reached in the driver seat and pulled out a baseball bat. "This doesn't look good!" Mike said as Ashley gutted Violet as Violet held her ribs.

Ashley was about to hit Violet with with the bat but, security came down and subdued her as the fans booed. Soon Shane and Daniel came out and tried to stop Ashley as Violet held her ribs while a medical team checked on her. Ashley threw the bat to the side as she shook her head. "Talk about payback!" Ashley walked off.

 _Fan Tweets:_

 _That's how you get payback! #SD Live_

 _Those chair shots were vicious! #SD Live_

 _Violet will get her chance. #SD Live_

 _This is epic! #SD Live_

 _ **May 30th 2017 Smackdown Live**_

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Smackdown Live and ladies and gentlemen superstar shake up occured Monday Night on Raw and coming over to Smackdown is The Queen Charlotte Flair, Kevin Owens, and The New Day!" Mike said.

"That's right but, sadly we lost one of our own and Violet will be heading to Monday Night Raw but, due to circumstances she is allowed one more night her on Smackdown Live and get one last match for the Smackdown Women's Championship." Josh said.

"That's right and it will be our main event tonight and I also received word before the show it will be a falls count anywhere match!" Mike said.

"I can't wait!" Josh said.

 _ **Backstage Off Screen**_

Ashley walked up to the group of women as Rebecca, Nikki, Nattie, Carmella and, Charlotte were saying their goodbyes since Violet will be on Monday nights. Ashley walked up and Violet turned to look at her and both smiled as they hugged each other. Both knew that they technically won't be working together on the same show but, know tonight is going to be in there minds one of the best performances of the night.

"Ashley I wanna say thank you for all the support since I got here and I wish you the best of luck in the future." Violet said.

"Same to you. Don't worry we'll see each other in the ring again." Ashley said.

"Let's go out there and give them a show." Violet said.

"See you out there." Ashley said.

Violet walked towards the entrance area. "You too."

 _ **On Screen**_

"Ladies and gentlemen it is time for the Smackdown Live main event and it is for the Smackdown Women's title." Mike said.

"Ashley and Violet will go at it one more time. Let's see how it all began." Josh said.

They played a promo of how the rivalry started at TLC 2016 and how it has gone all the way up until now. Once it ended Violet's theme came on as she walked onto the ramp as the fans booed.

"The following contest is a women's division falls count anywhere match and it is for the Smackdown Women's Championship! Introducing the challenger from Helsinki Finland Bad! Attitude! Violet!" Greg Hamilton announced.

Violet crawled to into the ring as she looked around the arena as her theme died down.

"Violet focused on the championship. Focused on the match. Focused..on her opponent." Josh said.

Ashley's theme started as Ashley walked onto the stage as the fans cheered and she lowered her head as the hood hid her face. Ashley raised the Women's title over her head as pyro shot up three times as Ashley looked up as she walked down the ramp with the belt over her shoulder.

"And her opponent from Toronto Canada she is the Smackdown Women's Champion! Ashley!" Greg Hamilton announced as he left the ring.

"Ashley the women's champion is making her way to the ring and Ashley is focused like a mma fighter or a champion boxer as she walks to the ring." Mike said.

Ashley climbed onto the apron then onto the second rope and Violet climbed onto the second turnbuckle meeting Ashley face to face. Once Violet dropped down and backed off Ashley jumped into the ring as she gave the ref the championship before taking off her jacket. Ashley threw the jacket to the side of the ring as Violet never took her eyes off her.

The referee raised the title in the air as Ashley's theme died down. "Ring the bell!" The ref said.

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_

Ashley and Violet circled each other as Violet said something as Ashley responded and the two kept trash talking. As Violet kept talking Ashley finally slapped her as the fans ohhed before Ashley tackled Violet down hammering her with rights. Violet slid out of the ring and walked up the ramp seemingly walking out.

"Violet walking out?" Mike asked.

Ashley chased her and tackled her. "Ashley not gonna let her!" Josh said. As Ashley kept hammering away before picking Violet up and dragging her towards up the stage throwing her into the staging. Ashley slammed Violet into the stage as she dragged Violet through the curtains as the cameraman followed. Ashley hit Violet with a forearm as Ashley slammed Violet into a crate but, Violet kicked Ashley in the gut and threw Ashley into a door. Violet kicked Ashley in the gut again as she slammed her into the door again. Ashley would spear Violet over a table as both landed onto the concrete floor as both stood up and Ashley kicked Violet in the side.

"Ashley targeting the injured side a result of the chair shots from last week." Mike said.

Ashley picked Violet up and lifted her onto the table and hit her with forearms before climbing up on top of some crates. Ashley leaped off the crates and dropped an elbow crashing through the table.

"Ashley with an elbow drop! Through the table!" Mike said.

"That was a crash landing." Josh said.

Ashley held her elbow as she pinned Violet. "One! Two!" Violet kicked out. "Two!" The ref said.

Ashley lifted Violet up and dragged her to a garage door and lifted her up before ramming her into the door. Violet held her back in pain as Ashley picked her up and slammed her back first into the garage door again. Ashley is in complete control as she lifted Violet up and tossed Violet over another table knocking water bottles onto the floor. Ashley picked her up and dragged her towards the parking area and tossed into a car. Ashley runs towards Violet only to be back body dropped onto the car as she landed hard on the cars roof. As Violet held her side as she took this chance to recover.

"Ashley with to much steam and now back body dropped onto the roof of that car!" Mike said.

Ashley held her side as Violet picked Ashley up and lifted her up into a side slam onto the cars roof. Ashley screamed in pain as Violet pinned her.

"One! Two!" Ashley kicked out. "Two!" The ref said.

Ashley held her back as Violet rolled off the car as she dragged Ashley off the car and walked her over and placed her onto a crate. Violet wheeled it out of the garage area and ran towards catering and rammed it into a soda machine with a crash.

"They are now in catering as many of our superstars and workers getting out of the way." Josh said.

Ashley slowly fell off the crate as Violet picked up a aluminum tray and smacked Ashley over the back with it. Ashley slowly used the crate to stand as Violet grabbed her by the hair and slammed her face first into the crate. Violet grabbed her hair again and walked over to a table and went to slam her face first into the table but, Ashley blocked it and back elbowed her. Ashley grabbed Violet and slammed her into the table face first. Ashley grabbed a trash can and tossed it hitting Violet in the shoulder knocking her over as she backed up. Ashley ran towards Violet but, Violet caught her and slammed her through a table with a crash.

"Oh god! Violet with a spinebuster sending Ashley through that table!" Josh said.

"Violet with another counter and she may have her if she covers her!" Mike said, as Violet covered her. "Here's the cover! For the Championship!"

"One! Two! Thr-!" Ashley kicked out. "Two!" The ref said.

"Ashley staying in this match with a kick out." Mike said.

"How did she kick out of that?" Josh asked.

Violet sat there unable to believe that Ashley kicked out but, stood up and picked up Ashley by the hair and dragged her out of the catering area. They slowly made their way to the concession area as Violet tossed Ashley all over the walls and doors along the way. Once they were in the concessions stands fans that were their watched. Violet picked Ashley up and placed her on a table as she used another one to gain height. Violet ran across the table and leaped up hitting Ashley with a running leg drop crashing both through the table. The fans oohed as Violet went for the cover.

"One! Two!" Ashley kicked out again. "Two!" The ref said.

Ashley laid there in clear pain as Violet picked Ashley up and went to toss Ashley face first into a popcorn machine only Ashley reversed it tossing Ashley head first through the popcorn machine. Ashley fell to her hands and knees trying to catch her breath and compose herself. Ashley stood up and grabbed Violet and tossed her into a door. Ashley saw a few tables and placed Violet up onto one and climbed onto it after her. Violet poked Ashley in the eye and set Ashley up for a suplex only Ashley blocked it twice until elbowing Violet and spearing her off one table and threw another.

"Ashley spearing Violet through the table!" Mike said.

Ashley picked up Violet and dragged her through another curtain as they came out into the stands now.

"Ashley and Violet are in the sea of humanity known as the WWE Universe!" Mike said.

Ashley dragged Violet down the stairs as they slowly made their way towards the barricade and once they reached it Violet poked Ashley in the eye again. Ashley shook it off and ran towards her clotheslining her as both fell over the barricade with a thud.

"How ironic that these two made their way back to the ring." Josh said.

Ashley threw Violet into the ring and climbed into the ring only to be tripped up by Violet who kicked the rope. Ashley fell over but, Violet picked her up and hooked her arms hitting the Future Shock DDT as the fans went crazy.

"There it is! New Champion! Here's the cover!" Josh said.

Violet covered Ashley smiling. "One! Two! Thre-!" Ashley kicked out as the fans were absolutely shocked as was Violet.

"Oh my god! Ashley kicked out! The match up continues!" Mike said.

"How did she kick out I thought we had a new champion!" Josh said.

Violet picked Ashley up slowly as she pulled her up by the hair. "Why! Won't you! Quit!" Ashley slapped Violet hard as the fans oohed and when Violet went to grab her again only to be caught as Ashley wrestled Violet down and locked in the crossface.

"Ashley with the crossface! It's locked in! Will Violet tapout!?" Mike said.

"If Violet taps it's over!" Josh said.

Ashley had it locked in tight as Violet struggled to get free and reached out and forcefully dragged herself towards the ropes. Violet was scratching and clawing her way to the rope trying to hold on as Ashley kept a tight hold on her. Violet was a fingertip away and reached with all her might to get anyway out of the hold. Ashley pulled back and they rolled back but, Ashley managed to roll completely through putting them in the middle of the ring. Ashley kept pulling back as Violet seemed to be fading and could pass out.

"Violet seems to be fading. This match could be over if she's out!" Mike said.

The ref lifted up Violet's arm and let go as it dropped. "One!" The ref lifted it and it dropped again. "Two!" The ref picked her arm up once again and let go as Violet stopped her arm from falling a third time.

"Violet still has life!" Josh said.

Violet crawled again towards the rope any rope and clawed her way towards it but, Ashley continued to keep her grip tight. Violet reached for the rope only to be to far away and finally gave in as she slowly tapped out.

"Look at that! Look! Violet tapped out!" Josh said.

"Violet taps out! Ashley wins!" Mike said.

"She taps ring the bell!" The ref said.

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_

Ashley's theme came on as Ashley let go of Violet as they laid there in a heap of exhaustion as Ashley laid on her back and Violet on her stomach.

"Here is your winner and still the Smackdown Women's Champion Ashley!" Greg Hamilton announced.

"Ashley made Violet tapout in a brutal falls count anywhere match. She is still the Smackdown Women's Champion." Mike said.

"That was an awesome match. Right there is what makes Smackdown Live the best show in WWE." Josh said.

Ashley slowly got up as the ref raised her arm as Ashley raised the title in her other hand.

"Goodnight. From Atlanta." Mike said.

 **End Of Chapter 13**


	14. Chapter 14 - The Battle Lines Are Drawn

**Welcome back WWE fans so I am choosing to keep going with the story as is so please review and enjoy!**

Chapter 14 - Battle Lines Are Drawn!

 _ **June 6th 2017 Smackdown Live**_

 _ **On Screen**_

As the camera panned around the arena Ashley's theme would hit getting a loud ovation as she walked out onto the ramp. Ashley was wearing her a normal pair of jeans, boots, her new t-shirt from the WWE shop and a leather jacket. Around her shoulder was the Smackdown Women's title as she smiled looking around the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the Smackdown Women's Champion! Ashley!" Greg Hamilton announced.

Ashley climbed into the ring as she walked to the corner of the ring and grabbed a mic. "What is up!" The fans popped when Ashley spoke. "Man. I am feeling good here tonight. I got to see the reveal for the Women's Money In The Bank briefcase." The fans cheered. "I always have a target on my back. But, on June 18th I will need to have to watch my back twice as much. Because, that contract means I can lose this title at any moment. But, I've said it once I'll say it a million more. You want a shot all you have to do is show up!" The fans cheered as Ashley held up her the Women's title in the air.

Soon Carmella's theme hit as the fans booed. "Well looks like someone wants a shot from the looks of it." Mike said.

"Ashley did say if anyone wants a shot they just need to show up. Well Carmella is showing up time for Ashley to put her money where her mouth is." Josh said.

Ashley watched as Carmella stepped into the ring with a smile and seemed to be laughing. "Oh Ashley. Ashley that is the funniest thing I have ever heard. You claim to be this "fighting champion" someone who "takes on all comers". The problem is you are a fake." The fans booed. "You got that title handed to you. Twice an opportunity has been handed to you. Because, you can't do anything on your own." The fans booed.

Ashley just smiled as she looked to the side before looking at Carmella. "That's pretty funny. Because, if you haven't been paying attention for the last few months. I have been busting my ass getting in this ring and I have taken bumps that your pretty face could use." The fans ohed. "You think I was handed my chances I fought for my opportunity to gain this title. I was beaten up so bad that I needed surgery on my shoulder. The same shoulder carries this title. You want an opportunity." Ashley laid the title right in front of her glaring at her. "Take a shot. Just remember that I was beaten so bad that I was bleeding at Wrestlemania and still got up for a fight. You wanna talk tough you better be tough. So let's go right here and now!" Ashley and Carmella glared at one and other.

"Ashley laying out the challenge. Carmella has a opportunity here." Mike said.

Carmella slowly backed away from her as she left the ring as the fans booed. "That's what I thought. Instead of being a fighter you walk away. If you win Money In The Bank I'll be watching you." Ashley dropped the mic picking up her title as her theme hit.

"Oh my. Ashley laying out the warning. It might just be for every single women in the Smackdown locker room." Mike said.

"Ashley better be careful." Josh said.

 _ **June 27th 2017 Smackdown Live**_

 _ **On Screen In The Ring**_

Ashley and Nikki Bella were currently in the middle of a tag team match as Ashley was being isolated by Natalya and Carmella.

"Ashley still in the corner of Natalya and Carmella. She needs to make a tag." Mike said.

Ashley was brought out of the corner as Natalya stepped through her legs and was trying to lock in the sharpshooter. Ashley started fighting it and managed to roll Natalya up.

"1! 2!" Natalya kicked out. "2!" the Ref said.

Ashley caught Natalya with the superkick as the fans went crazy as both Natalya and Ashley dropped to the mat.

"Ashley with a superkick! Both women are down!" Mike said.

Nikki started smacking the turnbuckle trying to get the fans behind Ashley as they all started clapping as loud as possible. Ashley and Natalya tagged in their partners as Nikki and Carmella charged into the ring. Nikki began to hit Carmella with a pair of clotheslines before Natalya would get Nikki with a back suplex.

"Natalya with a surprise suplex!" Mike said.

Natalya started gloating as Ashley waited for Natalya to turn around and when she did Ashley lifted her up onto her shoulders. Ashley stood there as she looked towards the crowd and slammed Natalya down in a samoan driver. Ashley saw Carmella coming and dodged her superkick and lifted her up before hitting a G.T.S. Nikki turned Carmella around lifting her up on her shoulders and smiled hitting the Rack Attack 2.0.

"Rack Attack! Nikki has it!" Mike said.

Nikki covered Carmella. "One! Two! Three! Ring The Bell!" The ref said.

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_

Nikki's theme hit as Ashley held her stomach being handed her title. "Here are your winners The Smackdown Women's Champion Ashley and Nikki Bella!" Greg Hamilton announced.

Ashley raised her championship up high as out of nowhere Tamina came into the ring and nailed Ashley with a superkick.

"Woah! What the hell!? Tamina!?" Mike said.

"Where did she come from!?" Josh said.

Tamina grabbed Nikki and slammed her down with a samoan drop as she walked over to Ashley picking her up. Tamina tossed Ashley out of the ring following after her as Tamina lifted Ashley up and picking her up onto her shoulders and hitting samoan drop on the floor.

"Oh my god Samoan Drop on the floor." Mike said.

Tamina stood up before destroying the announce table. "Woah woah Mike get out of the way!" Josh said.

Tamina placed Ashley up onto the table as Ashley was not moving. "Tamina placing Ashley's unmoving body onto the announce table." Mike said.

Tamina climbed on top of the table lifting Ashley up and putting Ashley onto her shoulders as she dropped back driving Ashley through the table.

"Oh my lord! Tamina just put Ashley through the announce table!" Mike said.

"Tamina sending a message to the Smackdown Women's Champion." Josh said as Tamina went into the ring grabbing the Women's championship and lifting it into the air.

 _ **Smackdown Live July 4th 2017**_

 _ **On Screen Backstage**_

Tamina tossed Ashley over a pair of tables flipping one over on top of her as Tamina stomped away at Ashley's ribs.

"Ladies and gentlemen we've been alerted to this altercation in the backstage area involving Tamina and Ashley and Josh after last week this is the second time Tamina has ambushed Ashley like this." Mike said.

"Well last week Tamina wanted to show Ashley that she is the most dominated women on Smackdown." Josh said.

Tamina pulled her up and tossed her back first into the work crates nearby. "You said it right? If someone wants a title shot just show up huh!" Tamina grabbed Ashley and slammed her face first against a crate.

Ashley held her jaw but, when Tamina grabbed her Ashley elbowed Tamina in the jaw then again in the stomach. Before grabbing a plastic folding chair and smacking Tamina in the back with it catching her breath. When Tamina turned around Ashley tossed the chair into Tamina's shoulder knocking her against a crate.

"Ashley finding a way to clear some space for herself." Mike said.

"Tamina wants a championship match that's clear enough." Josh said.

Ashley started hammering Tamina with forearms and right hands as Ashley pulled Tamina along and tossed her against a door. As Ashley kicked Tamina in the stomach before being tossed away and crashing into piping. Tamina shook her head regaining her surroundings as when she walked towards Ashley only to be hit with a trash can.

"Oh! Ashley with a trash can to the side of the head. We need help back there or these two are gonna end up hurting one and other." Mike said.

"There is no stopping these two. These are two warriors ready to fight." Josh said.

Ashley tossed the trash can nailing Tamina in the back before spearing her through a pair of doors as another camera man ran up onto the scene.

"Now we got another camera coming to catch this fight and now their in the parking lot area of the arena." Mike said.

Ashley tossed Tamina shoulder first into a crate near some parking spots as Ashley placed Tamina onto the crate. Ashley started wheeling it around and started running shoving it into piping and more crates.

"Ashley is not going down easy despite what happened last week." Mike said.

"Tamina might actually regret ambushing Ashley last week." Josh said.

Ashley pulled Tamina off of the crate and dragged her towards the curtains and made their way onto the stage. Tamina hit Ashley in the ribs a few times before lifting her up and running Ashley back first into the stage set two times.

"Ashley back first into the screen!" Tamina lifted Ashley up onto her shoulders and dropped back in a samoan drop on the stage as the fans all ohhed at the impact. "Oh my lord!" Mike said.

"Good god." Josh said.

Ashley cried in pain holding her back as she rolled onto her stomach as Tamina slowly stood up holding her back. Referee's came out and got in between them as a couple of them tried keeping Tamina back as another referee was checking on Ashley.

"Referee's finally coming out to separate these two and Ashley might need medical attention." Mike said.

"There is no might about it she will definitely need medical attention." Josh said.

Medical personnel had came out to check on Ashley's condition as she laid there in pain.

 _Fan Tweets:_

 _I hope Ashley is alright. #SD Live_

 _Tamina has made a target of herself. #SD Live_

 _I can't wait to see these two explode in one match! #SD Live_

 _Ashley vs Tamina is a must see match! #SD Live_

 _These two are gonna end up killing each other! #SD Live_

 _ **Smackdown Live July 11th 2017**_

Tamina was in the ring after she beat Natalya in a match as her theme played it suddenly cut and another one played as the fans cheered hearing Ashley's music.

"Woah wait a minute that's Ashley's music!" Mike said.

Ashley didn't appear on the stage as Tamina was waiting for her.

"Well where is she?" Josh said.

Ashley came from under the ring and held her baseball bat in her hand as the fans cheered.

"Wait look! Look! Ashley from under the ring!" Mike said.

Tamina turned around only for Ashley to hit her in the stomach with a baseball bat. Tamina doubled over in pain as Ashley struck her across the back with the bat.

"Ashley with that bat across Tamina's back! Ashley getting payback!" Mike said.

Ashley started laying into Tamina with the bat hitting her over the back repeatedly but, when the referee tried to stop her Ashley superkicked the ref.

"Ashley just superkicked the referee!" Mike said as the fans cheered.

Ashley saw Tamina standing up and superkicked her as well dropping her. "Ashley with the superkick to Tamina! Oh man Ashley is gonna have hell to pay when Shane and Daniel get to her." Josh said.

Ashley left the ring holding her side and carrying her baseball bat as she walked up the ramp and into the backstage.

 _ **Backstage On Screen**_

Ashley stopped when Daniel had stopped her. "Ashley what are you doing?"

"It's called getting my payback Daniel." Ashley said.

"Ashley you can't just attack an official like that. Now I can do two things I can suspend you and strip you of your title. Or I can give you a fine. But, I can see that won't solve anything. So you know what at Battle Ground you and Tamina will settle it." Daniel said as the fans cheered.

"That's not good enough. I want a last woman standing match." Ashley said making the fans cheer.

"You want a last woman standing match?" Daniel asked as Ashley nodded. "You got it."

Ashley smiled as Daniel walked away.

 _Fan Tweets:_

 _Last Woman Standing!? I LOVE IT! #SD Live_

 _Ashley came for payback! #SD Live_

 _I can't wait for payback #SD Live_

 _Women's Championship match? #SD Live_

 _ **Smackdown Live July 18th 2017**_

Daniel stood in the ring with a table set up in the center. "Ladies and gentlemen here we have a contract for the first ever last woman standing match." The fans cheered as Daniel showed the contract. "Now can we please have the competitors come to the ring." 

Tamina's theme played first as she walked out onto the ramp receiving a loud amount of boos.

"There is Tamina obviously feeling the effect of Ashley's assault last week." Mike said.

"Ashley should be arrested instead Daniel Bryan is rewarding her by giving her a last woman standing match." Josh said.

"Tamina attacking Ashley a couple weeks ago was just fine then?" Mike asked.

"She was sending a message. What's wrong with that?" Josh said.

Tamina climbed into the ring and stood on one side of the table as her theme cut. Ashley's theme filled the arena as the crowd popped as she walked out onto the stage.

"There she is the Smackdown Women's champion Ashley looking to finish what Tamina started weeks ago." Mike said.

"Ashley might be making a mistake here." Josh said.

Ashley climbed into the ring as she never took her eyes off Tamina as she stood on the other side of the table.

"Ladies if you two would please sign this contract and make the match official." Daniel said.

Tamina signed the contract as she glared back at Ashley and Ashley picked up a mic. "Before I sign this. I have been compared to my mother a lot. But, one fact remains. My mother was never anyone's bitch." The fans ohed. "At Battle Ground. I'mma make you mine." Ashley dropped the mic as the fans cheered while she signed the contract. Ashley then tossed the contract at Tamina who threw the table to the side as Daniel left the ring. Ashley waited just a second as once Tamina went to glare at her Ashley hit her with a superkick.

"Ashley with the superkick!" Mike said.

"Ashley with a surprise superkick." Josh said.

Ashley looked at Tamina's prone body picking up a mic again. "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10." Ashley counted as did the fans and when she hit ten she threw the mic raising up the title as her theme hit.

"This could be the sight Sunday!" Mike said.

 _ **Battle Ground July 23rd 2017**_

 **NOW….SMACKDOWN LIVE PRESENTS….BATTLE GROUND**

The pyro went off as the fans cheered as the lights came on just after as the camera panned around the arena.

"Welcome to Battle Ground! My name is Mike Davis and as always joining me is my brother! Josh is this not electric or what?" Mike asked.

"The WWE Universe is always electric and tonight we have for the first time ever a Last Woman Standing match! Ashley and Tamina are going to get it on!" Josh said.

 _ **Later that night In The Ring**_

Tamina's theme hit as she walked down the ramp. _Ding! Ding! Ding!_ "The following contest is a Last Woman Standing match and is for the Smackdown Women's Championship! Introducing the challenger from Vancouver Washington Tamina!" Greg Hamilton announced.

"Tamina is here and my god does this match scare me Josh. This is basically no holds barred." Mike said.

"This is a match that requires you to beat your opponent so bad that they can't answer a ten count. I can't wait to see this." Josh said.

Ashley's theme soon filled the arena as the fans cheered when Ashley walked out onto the stage. Ashley was wearing blue jeans with a black belt, sneakers, a no sleeve shirt, elbow pads and, had her hands and forearms taped up. "Introducing the champion from Toronto Ontario Canada she is the Smackdown Women's Champion! Ashley!" Greg announced before leaving the ring.

Ashley stood there at the stage with the Women's championship around her waist. "Josh Ashley is ready to fight."

"She might just be ready to lose the Women's Championship." Josh said.

Ashley walked down the ramp before climbing into the ring as she removed the title from around her waist. Ashley didn't wait as she tossed it in Tamina's face and quickly started hammering away with forearms as the ref tried to stop her. Ashley hit Tamina with a standing dropkick as Tamina fell through the ropes as Ashley stood up.

"Ashley quickly laying tamina out before the bell!" Mike said.

"I love it stay aggressive that's what you need to do to keep a championship." Josh said.

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_

Ashley quickly went to the ropes and jumped over them taking out Tamina with a crossbody before quickly getting in the ring.

"Ashley quickly taking out Tamina and Tamina is down!" Mike said.

"1...2…3….4!" Tamina stood up at 4 stopping the count.

"Tamina is up." Josh said.

Ashley slid out of the ring and kicked Tamina in the stomach before driving her face first into the announce table. Ashley did it again before jumping up onto the announce table Ashley looked back before backflipping hitting a moonsault.

"Ashley with a moonsault off our announce table amazing!" Mike said.

Ashley looked at the crowd. "Come on!" The fans cheered as Ashley waited while Tamina stood up when she did Ashley ran over and hit Tamina in the jaw knocking her onto the floor with a thud.

"Oh ho my god! What a kick in the face by Ashley!" Mike said while chuckling.

"Ashley laying out Tamina with a boot Ashley is being as aggressive as we've ever seen her." Josh said.

"1...2...3…" Tamina stood up forcing the ref to stop the count.

Ashley walked over only Tamina picked her up and slammed her face first onto the announce table creating space. Ashley held her jaw as Tamina picked her up and slammed her onto the announce table again. Tamina took a second to recover as Ashley laid there on the table.

"1...2...3...4." Ashley stood at 4 breaking the count.

Tamina grabbed Ashley dragging her towards the steps and slammed her face first into the steps as Ashley fell over. Tamina lifted Ashley up and rolled her into the ring following after her as the ref did as well. Tamina picked Ashley up and whipped her into the corner as Ashley went back first into it before Tamina charged at her. Ashley lifted up her leg booting Tamina in the face then ran bouncing off the ropes. Ashley ran towards Tamina only to be lifted up onto her shoulders and drop her with a samoan drop.

"Tamina a samoan drop! Impressive counter!" Mike said.

"That could be it." Josh said.

"1...2...3...4...5...6!" Ashley managed to stand up at 6 breaking the count.

Tamina lifted Ashley up and dropped Ashley's back over her knee in a backbreaker as Ashley held her back. Tamina went to grab Ashley but, Ashley quickly grabbed her arm and wrestled her down and locked in the crossface.

"Crossface! Ashley with the crossface! This won't win it but, might keep Tamina down!" Mike said.

Ashley wrenched the hold as Tamina cried in pain dragging herself towards the ropes as much as possible.

Tamina soon started tapping. "Tamina tapping out but, that doesn't matter in this matchup there are no pin falls or submissions." Josh said.

Tamina kept tapping and started to fade as she slowly stopped tapping as she seemed to have passed out. Ashley then let go of the hold and climbed to her feet in the corner to rest.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7…8…" Tamina stirred and stood up thanks to the ropes stopping the count.

"Tamina up at eight how can Ashley keep her down." Ashley walked over to her only to be caught with a superkick. "Super kick to Ashley! Tamina suckered her in!" Mike said.

"That's it!" Josh said.

Tamina slumped in the corner barely standing as Ashley laid there.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9!" Ashley managed to stand up as the fans cheered while the ref stopped.

"Ashley managed to get back to her feet. Unbelievable." Josh said.

Tamina waited as Ashley slowly turned around and Tamina ran over spearing her. Tamina rolled out of the ring and looked under the ring pulling out a table. Tamian slid the table into the ring before rolling in and started setting it up.

"It's gonna end badly for someone here with that table." Mike said.

Tamina walked over picking Ashley up and laid her over the table as Ashley laid there prone. Tamina started climbing the turnbuckles and once she reaches the top Ashley ran over and tripped her over. Ashley climbed to the the turnbuckles and hit Tamina with forearms and threw Tamina's arm over her neck.

"Here we go!" Mike said.

Ashley wouldn't hit a suplex but, a falcon arrow suplex driving them both through the table with a loud crash.

"Oh my god!" Josh yelled.

"Falcon Arrow suplex by Ashley! Both Women are down!" Mike said.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9!" Ashley was up at 5 while Tamina stood at 9 which frustrated Ashley.

Ashley waited before super kicking Tamina but, knew that wasn't gonna be enough so she slid out of the ring and found something. Ashley slid in the ring and dragged Tamina towards the post so Ashley slid out of the ring dragging Tamina towards the post. Ashley pulled out duct tape and began hog tying Tamina.

"Oh! Oh! This is brilliant!" Josh said.

"Ashley using duct tape to tie up Tamina! This is a brilliant strategy! Remember last woman STANDING!" Mike said.

Ashley tied Tamina up nice and tight before sliding in the rin and stayed on one knee as Tamina struggled.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9…" Ashley waved goodbye to Tamina as she stood up while the fans cheered. "10! Ring the bell!" the ref yelled.

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_

Ashley's theme hit as she threw her hand up as the fans cheered before being handed her title.

"Ashley wins!" Mike said.

"My lord Ashley with a brilliant move wins this match." Josh said.

Ashley raised the championship in the air as the fans cheered.

 **End Of Chapter 14**


	15. Chapter 15 - Road To Summerslam

**A/N: Welcome back WWE fans I apologize for the lack of work on this story but, work has been crazy the last few months so hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 15 - Road To Summerslam

 _Smackdown Live July 25th 2017_

 _ **In The Ring**_

Smackdown Live had just started but, soon Ashley's music filled the arena as everyone began to cheer as she walked out onto the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome The Smackdown Women's Champion Ashley!" Greg Hamilton announced.

Ashley started walking down the ramp as she high fived the fans along the way. "Here comes the Women's champion who just 48 hours defended her title in a last woman standing match against Tamina." Mike said.

"She used a brilliant strategy by taping up Tamina's legs." Josh said.

Ashley climbed into the ring and raised her championship up high while the crowd cheered. Ashley grabbed a mic but, before she could speak Tamina's music played as she came down to the ring.

"Well speaking of Tamina there she is." Josh said.

Tamina climbed into the ring and grabbed a microphone. "You think your so clever don't you? You knew I was going to knock you out that night and take that title." The crowd booed. "You decided to tie my legs up like a coward. Far as I see it I get a rematch."

Soon Natalya's theme played as she walked out onto the stage. "Well I think someone might have something to say about that." Mike said.

Natalya grabbed a mic herself as she looked at Tamina. "Tamina I'm sorry to say this. But, you lost which means you go to the back of the line. So far as I see it I will be challenging her next for the Women's title."

Ashley backed up and leaned against a corner of the ring watching it play out.

Soon Carmella, Nikki, Naomi, Lana, Becky and, Charlotte and, a mystery woman had all come into the ring and staked a claim for the number one contendership for the Women's title.

Ashley had enough so she finally spoke up getting everyone's attention. "Ladies if you could all shut up for a minute please." Ashley got the crowd to laugh a bit. "See I was coming out here for a reason and that reason is. I just got done talking to Daniel Bryan and Shane Mcmahon earlier and they agreed I need a new Number 1 Contender." She looked at the crowd who cheered. "So I suggested a battle royale to determine said Number 1 Contender and they agreed. So I hope you all are ready because uh. That match is next." Ashley dropped the mic as her theme played as she left the ring.

"Well we have a number 1 contenders battle royale to see who faces Ashley at Summerslam!" Mike said.

 _ **After the match**_

Ashley watched the match play out as after a entertaining match the mystery woman had won and Ashley had climbed into the ring to face her new challenger. She stood across from the woman who had been hiding her face. Soon a familiar chill filled the arena as the lights were out and when they came back on Bray Wyatt was in the ring.

"Oh my god.." Mike said.

Ashley turned around only to nearly fall over out of shock and fear before the woman grabbed her and nailed Bray's Sister Abigail laying out Ashley. The woman stood on her knees holding the Women's title in her hand over Ashley while Bray smiled revealing the women's face to be zombie like.

Bray stood behind her as he laughed. "Follow! The Buzzards!"

 _ **Fan Tweets**_

 _Sister Abigail is here!? #Smackdown Live_

 _Ashley looked so terrified of Bray #Smackdown Live_

 _Follow The Buzzards #Bray Wyatt #Sister Abigail #Smackdown Live_

 _Summerslam just got scary! #Smackdown Live_

 _Smackdown Live August 1st 2017_

 _ **In The Ring**_

Ashley stood in the middle of the ring holding the Women's Championship over her shoulder.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Smackdown Live and we seem to be starting the night off with the Women's champ who has something to say." Mike said.

Ashley looked at the crowd who started chanting her name. "What is up WWE Universe." The crowd cheered. "So last week. Sister Abigail won the number one contendership battle royal. But, I just have this buzzing in the back of my head. I looked at my options. I could 1. Relinquish the title." The crowd booed. "2. Beat the hell out of Abigail." The crowd cheered. "Or 3. Suggest a much bigger match."

"Bigger match?" Mike asked confused.

"What?" Josh asked just as confused.

"So Shane I looked at the others in the back. So my suggestion is this. At Summerslam it's Ashley..versus Sister Abigail..versus Charlotte..versus Natalya..Nikki Bella..versus Carmella in a six woman ladder match for the Smackdown Women's Championship!" The crowd exploded in excitement and all started a yes chant.

"I'm down for that!" Mike said.

"Is she absolutely insane!?" Josh asked.

Soon Daniel Bryan's music filled the arena as the crowd chanted yes.

"Well Ashley might get what she wants! Here comes the GM of Smackdown Live!"

Daniel Bryan climbed into the ring and grabbed a microphone as the crowd chanted his name. "Ashley when we did the battle royal it was to suggest a number one contender." He looked at her. "But, since Smackdown is the land of opportunity I just got done talking to Shane and we love the idea." The crowd cheered. "You want a ladder match at Summerslam?" Ashley nodded. "You got it!"

"Wow! We have just made a huge change at Summerslam it will a be a six woman ladder match for the Women's Title!" Mike said in excitement.

Ashley smiled as she looked at her title when suddenly from out of nowhere Carmella jumped Ashley from behind.

"Woah! Woah! What the? Carmella!?" Mike said.

"Where'd she come from?" Josh asked.

Carmella had started plumbing Ashley down as she seemed to be trying to prove something as she took Ashley's title and slammed it into her head.

"Oh god! Title to the skull of Ashley!" Mike said.

Carmella climbed out of the ring and pulled out a ladder sliding it into the ring as she placed Ashley in the ladder and locked in her signature submission as Ashley was trapped in the ladder. Refs ran out to try and stop her as she finally released Ashley.

"Carmella came out her from the crowd and ambushed Ashley and used that ladder to inflict damage." Mike said.

The refs had a medical crew checking on Ashley.

 _Smackdown Live August 8th 2017_

Carmella and Natalya were battling Nikki Bella and Charlotte as the match had broken down into a fight as Charlotte had thrown Natalya out of the ring. Carmella had caught Charlotte in the face with a kick as she stood in the center of the ring.

"Carmella with a kick in the face. Wait look!" Mike said.

Ashley ran down the ramp and slide into the ring as she speared down Carmella and started plumbing her with rights and lefts. Ashley rolled off as she stood up and started loading up a superkick as Carmella slowly stood up. Ashley waited getting anxious to fire and when Carmella turned around Ashley superkicked her.

"Ashley just kicked Carmella's head off her shoulders! Its gone!" Mike said.

Nikki turned Ashley around only to receive one for herself as the crowd cheered.

"Every woman for herself!" Josh said.

Soon Ashley superkicked Natalya when she slid in the ring and Ashley say Charlotte getting up so Ashley waited in the corner as she tapped her foot waiting. Ashley eyed Charlotte and when she turned around Ashley superkicked her leaving the four in a heap. Soon the lights went out and when they came back on Ashley ran into Sister Abigail.

"Abigail! It's her!" Mike said.

"Where'd she come from!?" Josh asked.

Abigail smiled as she kissed Ashley's forehead and went for Sister Abigail but, Ashley shoved her off and when Abigail turned around Ashley super kicked her.

"Oh man! Ashley getting Payback and sending a message to her challengers on who is top dog!" Josh said.

Ashley raised the title over her head as the crowd cheered. "Who's top dog now!" Ashley yelled as the crowd roared.

 _Smackdown Live August 15th 2017_

Ashley's theme hit as she walked out as the crowd cheered and she high fived the fans along the way before climbing into the ring. Ashley grabbed a mic as she climbed to the top of the ladder that was set in the middle of the ring.

Ashley sat at the top of it. "Sunday I will have to climb this ladder to claim this title." The crowd cheered. "For those who haven't been paying attention for the last 11 months. I have captured the Women's Title twice. Throughout each run I have been through some of the most intense and grueling matches possible." The crowd cheered. "I've suffered a separated shoulder, I've been busted open..hell I've even gone through a flaming table!" the crowd cheered. "But, the same thing remains and that's this." She lifted the title in the air before placing it over her shoulder. "Sunday is gonna be the same as its always been Sunday you five are gonna be nothing more than my bitch." The fans cheered. "See you all Sunday!" Ashley raised the championship in the air as her music filled the arena.

"Wow. Ashley sending a message to the other five women involved in the ladder match. The Women's title on the line Sunday. Goodnight..from Detroit." Mike said.

 **End Of Chapter 15**

 **So I know it has been a long time since I posted anything for this but, I felt like doing something fun and this chapter changed quite a bit from the normal one on one I had planned to the six woman ladder match. But, I hope you all enjoy it! See you next time!**


	16. Chapter 16 - Summerslam Ladder Match!

**Welcome back to Angel Of Smackdown Live I hope everyone is excited as I am let's not waste anymore time and let's jump into this Summerslam Chapter!**

Chapter 16 - Summerslam Ladder Match!

 _ **NOW….WWE PRESENTS….SUMMERSLAM!**_

Pyro went off in the arena as the crowd roared in excitement as the lights shined throughout the arena while the camera panned around the fans.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Summerslam! I'm Michael Cole joining me is Corey Graves and Byron Saxton and guy's tonight is gonna be an exciting one!" Cole said.

"Cole this has to be a night of fun as we have some of the best matches coming up!" Corey said.

"I'd have to agree with you guys and joining us is our friends on Smackdown Josh, Mike welcome to Summerslam!" Byron said.

The camera panned over to Mike and Josh. "Thank you guys and Josh tonight we have a lot of exciting Smackdown action as well."

"That's right we have John Cena vs Baron Corbin, the Us title match, the WWE World Heavyweight match and a match I'm excited to see the six woman ladder match for the Smackdown Women's Championship. I can't hold in my excitement!" Josh said.

 _ **Fan Tweets**_

 _I can't wait! #Summerslam_

 _Six Women Ladder Match? YES! #Summerslam_

 _US Title is gonna be lit! #Summerslam_

 _Follow...The Buzzards! #Sister Abigail #Summerslam_

 _ **In The Ring**_

Ladders were set up and laying around the ring as only five of the six competitors stood in the ring as Sister Abigail was smiling the whole time. Charlotte looked at the ramp way, Natalya was outside the ring looking on, Carmella was trash talking Nikki Bella.

 _ **Titantron**_

Someone knocked on Ashley's locker room as Ashley walked out into the hall as she was wearing a hoodie with the hood over her face. She had taped up her hands and forearms with blue tape, she was wearing ripped knee jeans with blue and black sneakers. The Women's title around her shoulder as she walked through the backstage as fans cheered in anticipation.

"Ashley the Women's Champion making her way here. She looks ready." Mike said.

 _ **In The Ring**_

Soon the song 'The Void' by Parkway Drive filled the arena as Ashley walked out onto the stage as she pulled the hood back revealing she had wolf face paint on as she raised her title in the air.

"That tells the story! Ashley claims to be the big dog on Smackdown Live and she is here to prove it!" Josh said.

"Ashley has a huge mountain to climb if she wants to prove it." Mike said.

"Introducing the champion! From Toronto Ontario Canada! She is the Smackdown Women's Champion! Ashley!" Lilian Garcia said.

Ashley climbed onto the apron and onto the turnbuckles as she raised the championship in the air as she looked at her challengers. Ashley jumped down as she pulled off her hoodie wearing a no sleeve half shirt as she handed the ref her title. The ref raised the title in the air showing what's on the line as he soon strapped the belt to the apparatus as it was raised into the air.

"That title can only be retrieved by climbing a ladder and pulling it down. Who's gonna walk out Smackdown Women's Champion?" Mike said.

' _Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

Once the bell rang Ashley immediately went after Abigail as the others started going after one and other. Ashley threw her out of the ring as Charlotte threw Carmella out, while Nikki threw Natalya out. Ashley clotheslined Nikki over the top rope.

"Ashley and Charlotte clearing the ring and oh boy the Queen and the Angel are left alone in the ring." Josh said.

Ashley and Charlotte circled each other as the fans were excited when Natalya came into the ring with a ladder. Ashley and Charlotte kicked the ladder into her knocking her down as they both grabbed one end of the ladder.

"What is this?" Mike asked.

Ashley and Charlotte rammed the ladder into Abigail when she came into the ring making the fans cheer. Next was Nikki being hit by the ladder. Ashley soon rammed Charlotte into the corner with the ladder as Carmella jumped Ashley hitting her over the back. Carmella looked at the ladder and threw Ashley's arm over her neck trying to suplex her.

"Carmella looking to inflict damage but, Ashley blocked her." Mike said.

Ashley soon turned it around and suplexed Carmella back first onto the ladder with a thud as the fans oohed. Carmella cried in pain as Ashley stood up and pulled the ladder out of the corner as she hit Charlotte with a forearm to the face. Ashley soon kicked Charlotte in the stomach as Charlotte dropped sitting in the corner. Ashley grabbed the ropes and climbed up lifting herself into the air before swinging down driving both shoes to Charlotte's chest. Ashley stood up as Abigail came flying into her with a crossbody block knocking Ashley down.

"Ashley dominating before Sister Abigail coming out of nowhere and knocking Ashley down." Mike said.

"Let's look at what Ashley did moments before here look at the elevation she gave herself." Josh said as they showed a replay.

Abigail picked Ashley up and laughed as she threw Ashley into the corner and slapped her in the face as Ashley didn't take to kindly to that. Ashley soon slapped Abigail before drop kicking her dropping Abigail as Ashley stood up only for Natalya slammed a second ladder into Ashley's back.

"Natalya with a ladder to the spine of Ashley." Mike said.

Natalya set the ladder up in the center of the ring and started climbing before Nikki came in and pulled her down hitting Natlaya with a forearm. Charlotte climbed up one side while Nikki climbed up the other side.

"This can become dangerous as bothe Charlotte and Nikki climbing the ladder." Mike said.

Soon another ladder was set up right next to it as Ashley climbed up after Charlotte and Carmella climbed up for Nikki.

"A second ladder being set up and Ashley going after Charlotte while Carmella going after Nikki." Mike said.

"Someone's gonna crash and burn here Mike." Josh said.

Ashley got next to Charlotte and elbowed Charlotte in the side as she did it a second time before grabbing Charlotte. Ashley swung them off the ladder with a swinging neckbreaker crashing to the ring below as the fans cheered. Carmella was grabbed by Nikki and brought her down with a bulldog as the fans cheered at the carnage.

"Oh my lord! I told you someone was gonna crash and burn! Turns out to be all of them!" Josh said.

"Ashley with a swinging neckbreaker and Nikki with a bulldog all four women are down here!" Mike said. "Look at this!" They showed a replay of both and finished with an overhead view of the carnage.

Natalya climbed in and was cut off by Sister Abigail as she kicked Natalya in the face with a boot. Abigail pushed over the ladders as she went to the corner and soon pulled back spider walking towards Natlaya.

"That is scary." Mike said.

Abigail grabbed Natlaya and kissed her forehead hitting Sister Abigail on Natalya as she laughed before standing up and set up a ladder. Abigail was alone in the ring as she started climbing the ladder and when she got half way up Ashley had springboarded off the ropes spearing Abigail off the ladder.

"Ashley! With a spear to Abigail! Running interference!" Mike said.

"She realized Abigail was close to possibly winning the title." Josh said.

Ashley and Abigail rolled out of the ring and when Abigail stood up she leaned against the steps Ashley drop kicked the steps into her. Carmella came over and grabbed Ashley before she rammed her into the barricade. Ashley held her back as she was in clear pain as Carmella threw Ashley into one of the ladders outside the ring.

"Oh man Ashley bouncing off the ladder outside the ring." Mike said.

Ashley laid there as Carmella rolled into the ring setting up the ladder again and started climbing as Charlotte pulled Carmella down and hit a boot to the face dropping her.

"Charlotte with a boot to the face of Carmella!" Mike said.

"This is the Queen's chance to claim her throne over Smackdown Live!" Josh said.

She started climbing up the ladder as Natlaya pulled her down but, Charlotte started hitting her with the famous chops as the fans wooed along. Charlotte would grab Natlaya and hit Natural Selection taking Natalya out. Charlotte would climb the ladder again but, this time Nikki ran interference as she pulled Charlotte down and hit her with a wicked forearm dropping her.

"Oh my god! Did you hear that shot!" Josh said.

"Nikki nailing a forearm to the mush of Charlotte this is Nikki's chance!" Mike said.

Nikki started climbing the ladder and got half way up before Ashley came in and started climbing the other side.

"Ashley climbing the other side of the ladder trying to save her championship!" Mike said.

Ashley hit Nikki in the sid with a right hand twice before meeting her at the top as Nikki hit Ashley with a forearm. Ashley retaliated with a chop as both were reaching for the title but, Carmella had grabbed the ladder and shoved it over causing Ashley and Nikki to fall off getting hung up on the top rope. Nikki rolled out of the ring as Carmella set the ladder up against the ropes facing the ramp way as she looked at Ashley.

"Carmella has bad intentions for Ashley." Mike said.

Before Carmella could do anything Natalya pulled Carmella out of the ring and started plumbing her. Soon Charlotte joined in as did Abigail and Nikki as they all looked up to see Ashley two rums from the top of the ladder.

"Oh my god! Ashley don't do it! Think about your career! Think about this!" Josh said.

Ashley let out a yell. "Let's go!" The fans all cheered in anticipation as Ashley leaped off with a shooting star press taking all five out as they all caught her collapsing to the floor as the fans all cheered as it became deafening in the arena.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Mike said.

"What does the championship mean to this woman! To any of these women!" Josh said.

" _That was awesome!" "That was awesome!" "That was awesome!"_ The fans chanted with a thunderous ovation as the crowd was on there feet.

"The fans have never been more right that was incredible!" Josh said.

"Look at this again! Ashley from the near top of the ladder that has to be 20 plus feet in the air! Ashley put everything on the line!" Mike said as they showed three replays.

Ashley was stirring as she climbed into the ring her knees rattling and legs shaking as she pulled the ladder towards the center of the ring. Ashley started climbing the ladder as she climbed Carmella set up a second ladder right next to it and started climbing. Natalya set up a third ladder to Ashley's right as all six women started climbing the ladders. They were all at the top of the ladders.

"Mike this is dangerous!" Josh said.

"Who can win this match?" Mike asked.

Ashley and Charlotte were in the center and bothe pushed Natalya and Abigail over causing both to crash to the mat. Soon Nikki and Carmella were next crashing to the mat as only Ashley and Charlotte were in the ring. As Ashley would be bounced off the ladder as Ashley grabbed the second ladder to her left and stepped on it. Ashley now beside Charlotte as Ashley elbowed Charlotte only to receive a chop as Charlotte reached for the title.

"Charlotte has it! Does she have it!?" Josh asked.

Ashley looked as Charlotte took one more step on the ladder before Charlotte could grab the belt Ashley would nail a superkick as Charlotte would fall off the ladder in a heap allowing Ashley to take her place.

"Superkick! Superkick to Charlotte! Ashley has it she!" Mike said.

Ashley unhooked the title belt taking hold of it as she raised it in the air.

"She's got it!" Josh said.

' _Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

Ashley's theme filled the arena as she held the title close to her as she sat on the top of the ladder raising the title up.

"Here is your winner and still the Smackdown Women's Champion! Ashley!" Lilian said.

Ashley slowly climbed down as she dropped to the mat as the fans applauded the six women who put everything on the line.

"Ashley retains the Women's Championship in the most amazing ladder match I've ever seen my goodness." Mike said.

"She did what she said she would do and prove why she's the dominate woman on Smackdown Live." Josh said.

Ashley held her back as she high fived fans along the way as she raised the title in the air. "This is my house!" The fans cheered. Ashley held her back as she stood on the ramp as she took a second before walking up the ramp. Ashley turned and raised her title up into the air as the fans all cheered.

 _Fan Tweet's_

 _That Shooting star press my goodness! #Summerslam_

 _I wanted Charlotte to win #Summerslam_

 _Ashley looked cute with the face paint #Summerslam_

 _That was awesome to watch #Summerslam_

 _Ashley vs Charlotte calling it. #Summerslam_

 _ **Backstage off screen**_

Ashley walked through the curtain as she and the other five were met with applause from the workers and superstars. Ashley hugged Rebecca as she was congratulated by her friend as Ashley and Charlotte shared a hug.

"That was great thank you so much for the save." Ashley smiled.

Nikki had hugged Ashley as well. "You scared us when you went for it glad to see it worked out."

Ashley smiled as she held her back. "I knew we'd pull it off."

Hunter applauded the six for their hard work. "You six did what was asked of you and more glad to see none of you are hurt."

"Thanks Hunter. But, I'm gonna need an ice pack." Ashley held her back.

"Come on let's get the trainer to look at you." Charlotte and Ashley walked to the trainer's room.

 _Smackdown Live August 22nd 2017_

 _ **Backstage On Screen**_

Ashley was taping her hands and forearms with white tape as she had her hair in a ponytail as she finished taping her forearms. The fans cheered when they saw her as Ashley looked up and smiled.

"Hey Charlotte what's up?" Ashley stood up.

Charlotte walked into frame as the fans wooed. "Just wanted to say congrats on the win Sunday. But, also to warn you." 

"What warning is that?" Ashley crossed her arms.

"Tonight I have a fatal four way match and the winner faces you at Hell In The Cell and when I win. I'm coming for my throne. Woooo." Charlotte walked away.

Ashley nodded. "I'll be waiting at the front door." Ashley sat down.

 _ **Later In The Ring**_

Charlotte locked in the figure eight on Carmella who immediately tapped out. "She taps! Ring the bell!" 

' _Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

Charlotte's theme played as she released Carmella as she stood up and had her hand raised. "Here is your winner and #1 Contender Charlotte!" Greg announced.

 _ **Backstage On Screen**_

Ashley was seen watching as the fans all cheer as she rubbed her hands as Renee came into view. "Ashley now that you know who you'll be facing at Hell In The Cell are you nervous to be facing Charlotte?"

Ashley laughed. "More like excited." Ashley walked away.

 _Smackdown Live August 29th 2017_

 _ **In The Ring**_

Charlotte stood in the ring as she looked across the ring at Carmella and Natalya as she waited for her partner.

Ashley's theme played as she walked out onto the stage to a loud ovation and she raised the title in the air.

"Introducing her tag team partner from Toronto Ontario Canada she is the Smackdown Women's Champion Ashley!" Greg announced then left the ring.

Ashley high fived the fans along the ramp as she climbed onto the apron and jumped into the ring before immediately spearing down Natalya and unloaded on her. Charlotte jumped on Carmella when she tried to attack Ashley.

' _Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

"Ashley taking it to Natalya clearly not taking to kindly to the insults Natalya threw out about Ashley's mother." Mike said.

"Why? All she said was that Trish should have trained her better. What's wrong with that?" Josh asked.

"Are you crazy? Saying that Trish didn't train Ashley is insulting." Mike said.

Natalya and Carmella escaped to the outside of the ring as Ashley and Charlotte stood inside the ring waiting for them. Natalya and Carmella regrouped before waving it off and walked up the ramp way leaving as the fans booed.

"Natalya and Carmella leaving and clearly not interested in continuing the match." Mike said.

The ref counted them out as the bell rung. "Here are your winners by count out Charlotte and the Smackdown Women's Champion Ashley." Greg announced.

Ashley and Charlotte were disappointed as they looked at the ramp and soon Daniel Bryan's music filled the arena as well as 'Yes!' chants.

"That's the Smackdown Live General Manager Daniel Bryan what is he doing here?" Mike asked.

"Now there's no way you two are leaving this match like that. So this match will restart and this time there will be no count outs." Daniel said as the fans cheered.

"What!? Why!?" Josh asked.

"The GM has spoken and here comes Ashley and Charlotte!" Mike said.

Ashley and Charlotte jumped on the attack as Ashley elbowed Natlaya before throwing her into the screen as Charlotte chopped Carmella.

"This is like throwing someone back to King Kong and Godzilla! Is Daniel Bryan crazy!?" Josh asked.

Ashley threw Natlaya into the barricade as she bounced Natalya's face off the apron as all four made there way towards the announce table.

"Oh no I'm moving." Mike said.

Ashley bounced Natalya off the announce table as Charlotte said watch this and she bounced Carmella off the announce table one upping Ashley. Ashley smiled as she lifted Natalya up and dropped her face first onto the announce table.

"I think there's some competition here between champion and challenger here." Mike said.

Ashley rolled Natalya into the ring and when she did Natalya used the ref to stand before she slapped the ref which caused a disqualification.

"Natalya slapping the ref getting Carmella and herself disqualified here." Mike said.

Natalya and Carmella walked away as Charlotte and Ashley were now frustrated with this and once again Daniel Bryan walked out.

"No. No. Now you two will get back in that ring so this match will restart again and this time there will be no disqualification." Daniel Bryan said.

"Are you kidding me!?" Josh asked.

Ashley and Charlotte had caught up with them before dragging Natalya and Carmella back to the ring as Ashley throws Natalya into the steps. Charlotte threw Carmella into the ring as she put Carmella into the corner and delivered a chop _"Wooo"_. Charlotte saw Ashley and dragged Carmella over before tagging in Ashley who came in and delivered a chop to Carmella as well.

"Ashley tagged in now a chop of her own I think there is some competition between Ashley and Charlotte here." Mike said.

Ashley whipped Carmella off the ropes and hit a boot to the jaw as Charlotte nodded before getting tagged in. Charlotte picked up Carmella and whipped her off the ropes before delivering a boot to the jaw of Carmella. Charlotte did a strut before letting out a woo as she dragged Carmella back to her corner and tagged in Ashley. Ashley kicked Carmella in the gut before lifting Carmella onto her shoulders and slammed her down with samoan driver. Ashley threw Carmella into a corner before delivering a clothesline and chop dropping Carmella.

"There trying to outdo each other! There trying to outdo each other Mike you gotta be kidding me!" Josh said.

Ashley tagged in Charlotte and she would deliver a pair of chops to Carmella before lifting her up and slamming Carmella down. Ashley came in and pulled Natalya in before lifting her up and slamming her down.

"This is the damndest thing I've ever seen! Mike there outdoing each other at the expense of these two!" Josh said.

Ashley threw Carmella into the corner then threw Natalya into the corner but, Charlotte ran into them with a splash and looked at Ashley as she smiled.

"She just one upped Ashley now!" Josh said.

"I think Carmella and Natalya need to rethink things." Mike said.

Ashley grabbed Natalya and got her in the crossface as Charlotte would trip up Carmella and lock in the figure eight as they both started tapping out.

"In stereo!" Mike said.

"Ring the bell!" The ref yelled.

' _Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

Ashley's theme played as they released them as Ashley and Charlotte looked at each other as Ashley raised her championship as Charlotte motioned that she was gonna be champion.

 _September 5th 2017_

 _ **Stone Cold Podcast**_

"Welcome to the Stone Cold Podcast and joining me today is the Smackdown Women's Champion Ashley and Ashley I gotta say welcome to the Podcast." Austin said.

"Thanks for having me on the podcast." Ashley said.

"So a lot of questions have been circling you in terms of your match at Hell In A Cell the biggest are are you prepared for Charlotte?" Austin asked.

"Uh..jeez. I don't think anyone can prepare to face Charlotte because, she is one of the best in the ring and she always outdoes herself inside the ring so I've gotta be ready for anything October 8th." Ashley said.

"So what you're saying is you are ready for the unexpected?" When Ashley nodded Austin nodded. "Okay..um. So according to many fans you are better than your own mother do you believe that?" Austin asked.

"No. I know that my mother Trish is one of the greatest out there and is in the hall of fame because of it. All i'm trying to do is build my own legacy." Ashley said.

 **End Of Chapter 16**


	17. Chapter 17 - My Legacy

**Welcome back to the Angel Of Smackdown Live Chapter 17 I hope everyone is doing well and HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope 2019 is a better year than 2018 for many reasons so I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter!**

Chapter 17 - My Legacy

 _Smackdown Live September 12th 2017_

 _ **In The Ring**_

Ashley's theme played as she walked out onto the stage to receive cheers from the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the Smackdown Women's Champion Ashley!" Greg announced.

"Ashley making her way to the ring to start off Smackdown Live." The camera panned to Mike and Josh. "Hello everyone I'm Mike Davis and joining me is my brother and Josh what could Ashley be doing out here?"

"Most likely looking to send a message to her challenger The Queen Charlotte." Josh said.

Ashley climbed into the ring as she took a microphone and she looked around the arena. "What is up WWE Universe!" The fans cheered. "So Hell In A Cell is three weeks away and at Hell In A Cell I will be putting the Women's championship on the line against Charlotte Flair." The fans cheered. "This match is not gonna be just about the title. If anyone missed the Stone Cold podcast I talked about building my legacy." The fans all cheered as Ashley looked around. "My mother Trish Stratus built her legacy and is in the hall of fame because of it." The fans cheered. "Charlotte and I are second generation superstars we have built our legacy through hard work. Through the blood, sweat, tears, the ups, downs, the lefts, the rights!" The fans cheered at Ashley's intensity. "We bust our asses every single week we step into the ring! In NXT we stole the show time and time again!" The fans began an NXT chant. "Last time we stepped into the ring I was NXT Women's Champion and you walked out champion.  
The fans booed a bit. "But, at Hell In A Cell history will not repeat itself. I'm walking in Women's Champion and I'm walking out STILL Smackdown Women's Champion!" The fans cheered.

Ashley's theme played as she tossed the mic raising the championship into the air as the fans cheered.

"Wow! Ashley making a statement here tonight now I can't wait for Hell In A Cell!" Mike said.

"Ashley better be ready because, she's stepping into the ring with the Queen Charlotte Flair." Josh said.

 _ **Later That Night In The Ring**_

Naomi was finishing her entrance as she danced around the ring as the lights came back on as she smiled.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome back to Smackdown Live and right now we have Naomi ready for Women's action as Naomi is going up against the Women's champion." Mike said.

"That's right if Naomi wins she might put herself in a position at a future shot." Josh said.

Ashley's theme played as she walked out as the fans cheered and she raised the title as the fans cheered.

"Introducing her opponent from Toronto Ontario Canada she is the Smackdown Women's Champion Ashley!" Greg announced.

Ashley walked down the ramp as she would touch foreheads with a few young fans before climbing onto the apron then the turnbuckle as she looked around. Ashley jumped down and handed the ref her title then took off her jacket.

' _Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

"This match is underway and is Ashley looking ahead to Hell In A Cell?" Mike asked.

"You can't look ahead no matter what as as Champion you must always look right in front of you." Josh said.

Ashley and Naomi circled each other before locking in a collar and elbow tie up as they pushed for position but, Ashley managed to get Naomi into a headlock. Naomi pushed Ashley against the ropes then pushed her off. Ashley came off the ropes as Naomi dropped down making Ashley jump over her before coming off the opposite side. Naomi had jumped onto her feet and when Ashley came towards her Naomi leaped over her. Ashley came off the ropes again but, clotheslined Naomi and when Naomi got up Ashley clotheslined her again. Naomi popped up again and caught Ashley with an arm drag before hitting another but, when Ashley ran at her Naomi tripped Ashley up before pinning her. Ashley kicked out and tripped up Naomi and pinned her only for Naomi to kick out and both got into a standoff as the crowd applauded.

"A amazing display from Ashley and Naomi this match is already exciting to watch." Mike said.

Ashley and Naomi went to lock up again but, Ashley hit Naomi with a forearm then another before whipping Naomi off the ropes. Ashley drop kicked Naomi before waiting and once Naomi stood up Ashley picked her up and spun her around hitting a spinning side slam. Ashley had soon pinned Naomi.

"One! Two!" Naomi kicked out. "Two!" The ref said.

"Ashley now in control of the match and Josh Charlotte has got to be watching this match play out." Mike said.

"Wouldn't you?" Josh asked.

Ashley threw Naomi into the corner and charged to receive a boot to the face as Naomi ducked Ashley's clothesline then delivered a kick to the side of the head. Ashley was stunned as Naomi started delivering multiple kicks to Ashley's sides. Ashley was wobbly as Naomi lifted Ashley onto her shoulders before dropping Ashley onto her feet then kicking Ashley in the side of the face.

Naomi taunted the crowd as Ashley fell over then covered her.

"One! Two!" Ashley kicked out. 'Two!" the ref said.

Naomi went out onto the apron and waited for Ashley to get up.

"Naomi looking to end this match possibly going to try something here." Mike said.

"Naomi can't waste time." Josh said.

Ashley stood up and when Naomi spring boarded Ashley caught Naomi with a superkick as the fans al went nuts.

"Oh my god!" Josh said.

Ashley covered Naomi.

"One! Two! Three! Ring The Bell!" The ref said.

"Oh my god! Oh my lord in heaven!" Mike said.

' _Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

Ashley's theme played as she stood up holding her head shaking it off as the ref raised her arm. "Here is your winner The Smackdown Women's Champion Ashley!" Greg announced.

"Ashley hit a superkick out of nowhere! My lord! Naomi went high risk and it cost her!" Mike said.

Charlotte's theme played cutting Ashley's and Charlotte came out onto the stage as the fans wooed as they stared each other down.

"Charlotte is possibly the biggest threat to Ashley's championship and at Hell In The Cell will Charlotte take the Women's Title? Or can Ashley remain champion?" Mike asked.

 _Smackdown Live September 19th 2017_

 _ **Backstage On Screen**_

The camera showed Renee Young standing there. "Ladies and gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time. Charlotte Flair."

The camera panned to show Charlotte as the fans wooed.

"Charlotte I like a lot of people want to know are you confident going into Hell In A Cell against Ashley for the Smackdown Women's Championship?" Renee asked.

"I am confident actually. Ashley has proven herself to be one of the best in the ring and holding a championship proves that. But, when we step in the ring Ashley has been champion and I've beaten her before and I'll be looking to do that again." Charlotte said.

" Last week Ashley said it was about more than the championship it was about creating a legacy for herself and for yourself. Do you think the same thing?" Renee asked.

"Ashley is right about one thing we are building a legacy in the WWE and Ashley is looking to add to her legacy but, at Hell In A Cell I will win the Smackdown Women's Championship and continue my legacy." Charlotte smiled before walking away.

 _ **Later That Night In The Ring**_

Charlotte had just beat Nikki Bella in the ring as she had her arm raised but, Ashley's theme played cutting Charlotte's as Ashley walked out onto the ramp.

"Speak of the devil there she is the Smackdown Women's Champion." Mike said.

Ashley and Charlotte glared at one and other as Ashley raised her championship into the air as Charlotte motioned that she'll be champion soon.

 _Smackdown Live September 26th 2017_

 _ **In The Ring**_

Ashley had just won her match with Carmella and Natalya but, before she could celebrate Natalya had attacked Ashley from behind.

"Oh come on! Natalya ambushing the women's champion from behind!" Mike said.

Natalya and Carmella had soon ganged up on Ashley as they laid in boots to Ashley's ribs that's when Charlotte's music played as she ran to the ring and attacked Natalya.

"Charlotte coming to Ashley's aid! She's going right after Natlaya!" Mike said.

"Why not let these two weaken Ashley for Hell In A Cell?" Josh asked.

Charlotte delivered a chop to Natalya before giving one to Carmella then Natalya again. Ashley soon got back to her feet as she tackled down Carmella laying in rights and lefts.

"Ashley back up now and it's an even playing field!" Mike said.

Charlotte soon took Natalya down and let out a woo as she soon locked in the figure eight as the fans wooed.

"Charlotte with a Figure Eight! Natalya is tapping!" Mike said.

Ashley wrestled Carmella down and locked in the cross face as Carmella started tapping as well.

"Ashley not looking to be out done locking in a cross face to Carmella!" Josh said.

Soon both Ashley and Charlotte let them go and when Ashley turned around Charlotte had been holding Ashley's championship as they glared at one and other.

"Are we gonna get a preview here tonight?" Mike asked.

Charlotte handed the title to Ashley who took it back and nodded as they continued to glare at one and other.

 _Smackdown Live October 3rd 2017_

 _ **In The Ring**_

Charlotte had just finished a match against Naomi and had her arm raised and when she turned around Ashley had climbed into the ring and raised the championship.

"This sunday Smackdown Women's Championship! Hell In A Cell!" Mike said.

 **End Of Chapter 17**

 **I hope you all are ready for the Hell In A Cell Match between Ashley and Charlotte just as much as I am. It is going to be a lot of fun to do so come back for the next one!**


	18. Chapter 18 - Hell In A Cell

**Welcome to Hell…..Hell In A Cell….I hope you all are ready for this as much as I am so let's not waste anymore time. Enjoy!**

Chapter 18 - Hell In A Cell

 _October 8th 2017_

 _ **NOW...SMACKDOWN LIVE PRESENTS...HELL IN A CELL!**_

Pyro went off in the arena as the crowd roared as the lights came on and the camera panned around the arena showing the sold out crowd in Detroit Michigan.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen we are live in Detroit Michigan welcome to Hell In A Cell! I'm Mike Davis and joining me is my brother and Josh what a night for Smackdown Live action!" Mike said.

"That's right we have the Smackdown Women's Championship Hell In A Cell match, the United States title match, The Tag Team Championship match and of course the WWE World Heavyweight Championship match I am so excited." Josh said.

 _ **Later In The Night**_

"No we reached a match we have been waiting for the Smackdown Women's Title match which will take place inside the demonic structure known as Hell In A Cell. This match is not just about the Women's Title this match is also. About building a legacy." Mike said.

The promo played for the match as it showed how similar both Ashley's journey and Charlotte's journey to the title. It showed how they both have built a legacy inside the ring along with the words Ashley and Charlotte had said expressing their idea of a legacy. It ended with Ashley and Charlotte standing in the ring glaring at one and other.

Charlotte's music played as she walked out onto the stage doing a 360 turn as the crowd wooed along with her.

"There is the challenger for the Smackdown Women's Championship Charlotte Flair who has been in this position before back in NXT she challenged Ashley and came out Champion will history repeat itself tonight?" Mike asked.

"Charlotte has been inside the cell once before. This is Ashley's first time being inside this demonic structure but, the difference is Ashley has been at her best for months now. If Charlotte wants to win here tonight she has to be better." Josh said.

Charlotte removed her cloak and stood in the ring warming up as her theme died down she looked towards the entrance way waiting.

Ashley's theme played and she walked out onto the stage as the fans cheered as she threw back her hood revealing her face as the fans cheered. Ashley did a look around before walking down the ramp way high fiving fans along the way.

"There she is the Smackdown Women's Champion she is looking very confident and tonight she is looking to establish her legacy." Mike said.

"Yes but, she has the Queen Charlotte Flair gunning for her championship she is also stepping into Hell In A Cell for the first time also. She is gonna need to be on her A Game tonight if she wants to walk out as champion." Josh said.

Ashley climbed onto the apron then the turnbuckle and unhooked the title lifting it into the air getting the crowd to cheer. Ashley jumped into the ring as she looked towards Charlotte before taking her jacket off tossing it out of the ring. Ashley stood in one corner as Charlotte stood in another.

' _Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

"The following women's division contest is a Hell In A Cell Match!" The crowd cheered. "Introducing the challenger from Charlotte North Carolina, Charlotte Flair!" The crowd let out a woo as did Charlotte. "Introducing her opponent from Toronto Ontario Canada she is the Smackdown Women's Champion Ashley!" Greg announced as Ashley raised the title into the air again before handing it to the referee who raised it into the air showing what's on the line.

The cell was being lowered ominously as the two looked up at the cell as the fans were excited to see this match. Once the cell was lowered the ref looked to both women asking if they were ready and when they said yes the ref called it.

' _Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

"#Women's Championship is the hashtag you can follow for this match up." Mike said.

Ashley and Charlotte circled one and other as they soon locked up and Ashley quickly forced Charlotte to the corner before Charlotte pushed Ashley back. Ashley shoved Charlotte into the corner showing she has strength.

"Ashley shoving Charlotte back showing she has a lot of strength behind her and Ashley is keeping her cool. I don't know how but, she is." Josh said.

Ashley watched as Charlotte came out of the corner before trying to lock up but, Ashley ducked under her and hitting her with a forearm. Ashley kicked Charlotte in the stomach before leaping up and hitting Charlotte with a standing drop kick dropping Charlotte. Charlotte rolled near the ropes so Ashley bounced off the ropes and slid with a baseball slide knocking Charlotte out of the ring and to the floor. Ashley got up and watched Charlotte standing so Ashley ran to the other side coming off the ropes and diving through the ropes. Charlotte's back hit the cell wall as it shook while the fans cheered at Ashley's caution to the wind.

"Charlotte back first into the cell! Ashley throwing caution to the wind! She wants to prove herself in this match! To cement her legacy!" Mike said.

Ashley shook it off as she pulled Charlotte up and drove Charlotte's back against the cell again before pulling Charlotte to corner of the ring. Ashley held onto Charlotte's arms and monkey flipped Charlotte into the cell as she fell to the floor landing awkwardly on her side.

"Ashley sending Charlotte into the cell and Charlotte landing awkwardly. The champ is using the cell as a weapon this is the danger factor of this cell." Mike said.

"Ashley taking advantage of the cell." Josh said.

Ashley picked up Charlotte and threw her back first into the steps with a loud crash as Ashley shook her head. Ashley picked Charlotte up and rolled her into the ring climbing the apron then the turnbuckle as Charlotte stood up. Ashley came off flying off the top rope drop kicking Charlotte as the fans cheered Ashley saw Charlotte get to her feet in the corner. Ashley ran up and jumped off the second rope drop kicking Charlotte. Ashley quickly pulled Charlotte out of the corner and pinned her.

"One! Two!" Charlotte kicked out. "Two!" The ref said.

Ashley sat Charlotte up and locked in a headlock and squeezed as Charlotte slowly fought her way back up and elbowed Ashley in the side. Ashley released Charlotte allowing her to deliver a chop across Ashley's chest as the fans wooed. Charlotte chopped Ashley again and again while the fans wooed so Ashley retaliated with a forearm. Charlotte would do another chop as Ashley groaned before kicking Charlotte in the stomach. Ashley ran towards the ropes and came off them hitting a clothesline knocking Charlotte down. Ashley looked outside of the ring and slid out of the ring looking under the ring pulling out a kendo stick as the fans cheered.

"Oh my Ashley is wielding a kendo stick there are no rules here so this is all legal." Mike said.

Ashley slid into the ring and waited for Charlotte to stand up and when she did Ashley started swinging hitting Charlotte with the kendo stick over her back. Charlotte cried in pain as Ashley continued to hit her across the back. Charlotte would kick Ashley in the stomach before hitting a swinging neckbreaker as she managed to stop the assault. Charlotte picked up the kendo stick and started hitting Ashley across the back getting major payback. Charlotte soon targeted Ashley's left leg hitting her thigh and knee with the kendo stick. Charlotte soon tossed the kendo stick aside as she chop blocked Ashley's left knee as Ashley falls over holding her knee.

"Charlotte now targeting the left knee of Ashley possibly softening it for the figure eight this is wise strategy." Josh said.

Ashley held her knee as Charlotte would place her knee over the bottom rope before driving her knee into Ashley's causing her to cry in pain. Charlotte pulled Ashley out to center of the ring and let out a woo and was about to lock in the figure four but, Ashley shoved Charlotte hard enough to send her through the ropes and to the floor.

"Charlotte was planning to lock in a figure four but, Ashley was able to counter sending Charlotte out of the ring." Mike said.

"She just bought herself some time for now." Josh said.

Ashley stood up shaking her knee out as she walked to the ropes only to be pulled down and her knee was slammed against the apron by Charlotte. Charlotte did it again as she soon pulled Ashley towards the ring post. Ashley tried fighting but, Charlotte slammed Ashley's leg against the ring post as she let out a woo as did the fans.

"This is bad if your Ashley!" Mike said.

Charlotte soon locked in a figure four on the ring post causing Ashley to scream in absolute pain as Ashley gripped the ropes trying to hold out. Ashley managed to reach for the kendo stick that was in the corner. Ashley started hitting Charlotte with the kendo stick until Charlotte released her which allowed Ashley to roll into the ring holding her knee in pain. Charlotte rolled into the ring and chop blocked Ashley again dropping her in pain. Charlotte dropped a knee into Ashley's. Charlotte stood up and let out a woo.

"Charlotte is in complete control of this match now. Ashley has got to do something if she wants to comeback in this match." Mike said.

"Charlotte is doing what she set out to do and that's claim her throne on Smackdown Live." Josh said.

Charlotte rolled out of the ring and looked under the ring pulling out a chair sliding into the ring with it as she set it up. Ashley managed to get to her feet despite being on one leg and threw a forearm catching Charlotte but, Charlotte kicked her in the knee. Ashley fell over in pain so Charlotte picked Ashley up and delivered a backbreaker on the chair causing fans to ooh as Ashley cried in pain.

"Charlotte delivering a back breaker on the chair! Here's the cover!" Mike said.

Charlotte pinned Ashley. "One! Two!" Ashley kicked out. "Two!" The ref said.

Charlotte looked around before standing up and grabbing Ashley's leg and let out a woo as did the fans, and locked in the figure four before transitioning to the figure eight.

"Charlotte has the figure eight locked in! Ashley's in trouble! Center of the ring! Will Ashley tapout!?" Mike asked.

"Ashley has nowhere to go!" Josh said.

Ashley cried in pain as she gripped her head as she fought through the pain as she refused to tap but, she needed to do something so she tried to reverse it. Ashley started hitting Charlotte's knee which forced her out of he figure eight and into the figure four. Ashley soon started forcing Charlotte to turn over and when she did Charlotte released the hold. Ashley held her knee as Charlotte got to her feet and chopped Ashley across the chest and ran to the ropes coming off them. Ashley countered with a drop toe hold driving Charlotte face first into the chair as the fans cheer.

"Oh man! Ashley driving Charlotte face first into the chair this is Ashley's chance!" Mike said.

Ashley slowly crawled to Charlotte pinning her. "One! Two!" Charlotte kicked out. "Two!" The ref said.

Ashley stood up limping towards the corner leaving the ring and started climbing the turnbuckle despite her knee hurting. Ashley was on the second turnbuckle as Charlotte caught her with a forearm shot and started climbing the turnbuckle. Charlotte threw Ashley's arm over her neck and tried to suplex Ashley only for it to be blocked. Ashley hit a few shots to Charlotte's ribs as Charlotte held her side ashley gave her a headbutt knocking Charlotte down onto the mat. Ashley managed to get to the top rope and let out a mocking woo before leaping off the top rope dropping an elbow. Ashley pinned Charlotte.

"One! Two!" Charlotte kicked out. "Two!" The ref said.

"Ashley looking for the win but, Charlotte kicked out!" Mike said.

Ashley rolled out of the ring one more time and pulled out a table as the fans cheered Ashley slid the table into the ring. Ashley started setting up the table only to turn around into a boot to the face as Ashley dropped to the mat holding her jaw. Charlotte looked at Ashley then the table so she picked Ashley up and placed her onto the table. Charlotte climbed the corner as she let out a woo and delivered a moonsault driving Ashley through the table.

"Charlotte moonsault through the table! My lord!" Mike said.

Charlotte pinned Ashley. "One! Two!" Ashley kicked out. "Two!" The ref said.

Charlotte sat there thinking what she could do to win as Ashley slowly turned over onto her side. Charlotte pulled Ashley to the center of the ring and let out a woo and went for the figure four but, Ashley countered dragging Charlotte down locking in the crossface.

"Ashley with a crossface! Now it's Charlotte's turn! Will she tapout!?" Mike asked.

"Ashley has it locked in Charlotte needs to try and get out of this hold!" Josh said.

Ashley wrenched on it as she held on for dear life as Charlotte refused to tapout and she forcefully dragged themselves towards the ropes. Charlotte couldn't reach the ropes but, she did reach the kendo stick and managed to hit Ashley. Ashley was forced to let go as Charlotte laid there catching her breath while Ashley held her side and knee.

"Charlotte managed to break the hold now both women are in crunch time. Who is gonna win this one?" Mike asked.

Ashley got up as did Charlotte but, Ashley's knee gave out as she collapsed and Charlotte came off the ropes and nailed natural selection.

"Natural Selection! It's over! New Champion!" Josh said.

Charlotte pinned Ashley. "One! Two! Thr-!" Ashley kicked out as the fans cheered.

"It's not over! Ashley still in it!" Mike said.

Charlotte was shocked and she looked at Ashley who was in la la land right now so Charlotte rolled out of the ring and pulled out two more tables.

"More tables! Charlotte has gotta question what she has to do to put Ashley down." Mike said.

"Whatever it is Ashley is gonna be in a bad way at the end." Josh said.

Charlotte picked Ashley up and placed on the two tables she had set up and started climbing the ropes but, Ashley got up hitting Charlotte in the back. Ashley climbed up after her and started hitting Charlotte with a few forearms. Ashley looked back and let out a breath before throwing Charlotte's arm over her neck and went crashing down through the tables as Ashley hit a falcon arrow suplex through the tables.

"Oh my lord! Ashley with a falcon arrow through the two tables! That has to be it!" Mike said.

"Watch the landing these two had. Watch the impact." Josh said as they showed a replay.

Ashley moved as she used the ropes to stand and went to another corner and started stomping her foot as the fans counted. Ashley was using her bad leg but, she saw Charlotte stand up and Ashley caught her with a superkick but, collapsed the second she put pressure on her left knee. But, Ashley pinned Charlotte.

"One! Two! Thre-!" Charlotte kicked out at the last possible second as Ashley was in complete shock.

Ashley stood up limping on her left leg as she grabbed the ropes thinking hard on this one seeing as how can she put, Charlotte away. Ashley turned around only to be speared by Charlotte as both women were down as the fans cheered. The fans started getting behind Ashley and Charlotte as the two stood up and Charlotte delivered a chop while Ashley gave a forearm. The two started trading blows as Ashley gave one more forearm as Charlotte backed up ad when she went to spear Ashley again it was countered. Ashley locked in a second crossface center of the ring as Charlotte cried in pain.

"Ashley with the crossface in the middle of the ring! Can she force Charlotte tap!? What more will it take!?" Mike asked.

"It has taken more than I think these women realize! Your right how much more are these two willing to give for the Women's Championship!" Josh said.

Ashley was giving it all she had as Charlotte dragged herself towards the ropes finding the kendo stick but, Ashley was ready as she ripped it out of her hands. Ashley then used the kendo stick to her advantage as she used it to modify her crossface.

"Ashley using the kendo stick in a unique fashion much like Daniel Bryan did against Randy Orton! Can Charlotte hold on!?" Mike asked.

"She has to if not Ashley will win this match!" Josh said.

Ashley held on tight as she pulled back with everything she had as Charlotte tried to scramble to anything in order to get out of the hold. Charlotte couldn't get free so she did the one thing she didn't want to do and started tapping out.

"Oh look at this! Look!" Josh yelled.

"She taps!" Mike said.

"She taps!" Josh said.

"Charlotte taps out! It's over Ashley wins!" Mike said.

' _Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

Ashley's theme played as she let go of the kendo stick and Charlotte as she laid there exhausted from the war she just engaged in.

"Here is your winner and still Smackdown Women's Champion Ashley!" Greg announced.

Ashley picked herself up as she was handed her championship as she held onto it while she raised it into the air.

"Ashley victorious here tonight and what the!?" Mike yelled as Carmella attacked Ashley from behind.

Carmella hit Ashley in the back with the briefcase causing Ashley's theme cut out as Carmella looked at the referee and yelled she was cashing in her briefcase.

"She's gonna do it! Carmella is cashing in her briefcase!" Josh said.

"Not this way!" Mike yelled.

"Carmella is cashing in her money in the briefcase for the Smackdown Women's Championship!" Greg announced as the fans booed.

' _Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

Carmella watched Ashley stand up wobbly and hurt as Carmella hit a superkick of her own dropping Ashley and pinned her.

"One! Two! Three! Ring the bell!" The ref said.

' _Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

"Here is your winner and the new Smackdown Women's Champion Carmella!" Greg announced.

Carmella celebrated as her theme played while Ashley sat in a corner in disbelief as Carmella backed up the rampway raising the championship into the air.

"Carmella cashed in the money in the bank contract and is walking away as a champion! What a brilliant idea! Congratulations to Carmella!" Josh said.

"I can not believe this after such a great match Carmella took advantage and is leaving champion. How will Ashley respond?" Mike asked.

Ashley rolled out of the ring and limped up the rampway hanging her head in shame as she limped. The fans were still behind Ashley as she walked into the backstage area.

 _Fan Tweets:_

 _Ashley was robbed! #Women's Championship_

 _Great match #Women's Championship_

 _Carmella is MONEY! #Women's Championship_

 _Ashley looked so upset #Women's Championship._

 _ **WWE Exclusive**_

Ashley was sitting on a crate backstage. "I can't believe I let that happen. I was careless and let it happen. Carmella you better watch your back. Cause, payback is hell."

 **End Of Chapter 18**

 **Wow. So a bittersweet ending for Ashley how will she respond? Find out in the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19 - Retaliation!

**I hope everyone is ready for Chapter 19 of Angel Of Smackdown Live as much as I am. As we all know Ashley defeated Charlotte inside Hell In A Cell but, Carmella cashed in her briefcase and took the women's championship so how will Ashley respond? Let's find out!**

Chapter 19 - Retaliation!

 _Smackdown Live October 10th 2017_

 _ **Backstage On Screen**_

The camera showed Charlotte listening to music on headphones as the fans wooed when she was shown. Ashley had walked into the frame as the fans cheered.

Charlotte took off her headphones and looked at her. "What do you want Ashley?"

"Look. You know as well as I do we have unfinished business. If Carmella didn't cash in when she did I would've given you your rematch. But, she did and took the title." Ashley said.

"What's your point?" Charlotte asked.

"My point is. Shane and Daniel have given me a rematch for the Smackdown Women's title in 3 weeks only on one condition." Ashley said.

"What's the condition?" Charlotte asked.

"If you don't beat Carmella tonight I lose my rematch. If you win you will receive your rematch at Clash Of Champions. One on One that way you and I can finally finish where we left off." Ashley said.

"Look I don't care who I go through to get the Women's Championship as long as you and I can finish our business." Charlotte said.

Ashley nodded. "I'll be watching your back tonight." Ashley walked out.

 _ **Later That Night In The Ring**_

Charlotte had speared Carmella and when she got up she grabbed Carmella's leg and let out a woo as she went to lock in the figure eight. Soon James Ellsworth had jumped onto the apron getting the refs attention as the fans booed.

"Oh come on! Get this troll outta here!" Josh said.

Suddenly Ashley ran down to the ring and pulled James leg out as he dropped face first onto the apron and when he turned around Ashley gave him a superkick.

"Ashley super kick to Ellsworth!" Mike said.

"Yes! Thank you! Finally!" Josh said.

Charlotte had relocked in the figure eight and Carmella tapped out. "She taps! Ring the bell!" The ref said.

' _Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

Charlotte's theme played as Ashley smiled while backing away laughing as Carmella looked at Ashley hugging the championship close.

"In three weeks Ashley is going to get her rematch against Carmella for the Women's Championship thanks to Charlotte!" Mike said.

"I wanna see her kick that troll Ellsworth's head off again and again." Josh said.

Charlotte looked at Ashley with a nod as she looked back to Carmella then back to Ashley as she let out a breath.

"Ashley said she had Charlotte's back earlier tonight and she ended up doing just that by taking out Ellsworth just at the end of the match." Mike said.

"I wish she did it earlier but, it was worth waiting to see her take out Ellsworth." Josh said.

 _Smackdown Live October 31st 2017_

 _ **Backstage On Screen**_

Ashley was wearing an angel themed wrestling gear as she finished painting around her eyes while the fans cheered.

"Hey Ashley." Charlotte said as she walked into frame.

Ashley looked at her. "Hey Charlotte."

"Good luck tonight and you know what you had my back in my match. I've got yours tonight." Charlotte said.

Ashley nodded. "Thanks."

Charlotte walked out of frame as Ashley sighed and nodded as she knew tonight is her night.

 _ **Later In The Ring**_

Ashley's theme played as Ashley walked out onto the stage as she threw out her arms as wings were strapped in her back with a halo.

"Happy Halloween ladies and gentlemen! Look at Ashley the Angel Of Smackdown Live is in the holiday spirit as she is looking lovely tonight." Mike said.

"This is Ashley's shot at getting the Women's Championship here in this match." Josh said.

"I guess she had a discussion with Shane Mcmahon and Daniel Bryan because, if Carmella is counted out or disqualified she will lose the Smackdown Women's Championship. So it is an even playing field for this match." Mike said.

"The following contest is a women's division match scheduled for one fall and it is for the Smackdown Women's Championship! Introducing first the challenger from Toronto Ontario Canada Ashley!" Greg Hamilton announced.

Ashley climbed onto the apron then the turnbuckle as she raised an arm pointing to the heavens before jumping into the ring. Ashley pulled off the jacket that had the wings attached to it and set it outside the ring before taking off the halo and setting it with her jacket.

 _ **F-A-B-U-L-O-U-S**_

Carmella came out onto the stage and did her moonwalk as she showed off the women's championship as James Ellsworth was with her.

"Introducing her opponent from Station Island she is the Smackdown Women's Champion Carmella!" Greg announced before leaving the ring.

"There she is the Women's Champion the Princess Of Staten Island Carmella." Josh said.

"I wonder how she is going to deal with this match as James Ellsworth is barred from ringside and there is NO champions advantage. Which means it's a fair playing field." Mike said.

Carmella climbed into the ring and raised the championship as she glared at Ashley who looked calm and collected. Ashley had kneeled down into one of the corners as the ref raised the title into the air showing what's on the line.

"Ashley appears to be saying a prayer in the corner." Mike said.

Carmella glared at her.

' _Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

Carmella was about to ambush Ashley but, Ashley was ready and moved as she shoved Carmella into the corner chest first. When Carmella turned around Ashley nailed her with a superkick as the crowd went nuts at how fast she hit it.

"Oh man! Superkick! Ashley nailed it!" Mike said.

"Are you serious!?" Josh asked.

Ashley looked around and decided pinning her wasn't enough so Ashley rolled Carmella onto her stomach dragging her to the center of the ring and locked in the crossface. The fans popped when Ashley wrenched back on it.

Carmella started tapping. "She taps ring the bell!" The ref said.

' _Ding! Ding! Ding!'_

Ashley's theme played as Ashley let go of Carmella as she was handed the championship and raised it into the air.

"Are you serious!? We have a new Champion!?" Josh asked.

"Yes we do! Ashley in record time defeats Carmella to regain the Smackdown Women's Championship!" Mike said.

Carmella soon jumped Ashley from behind and started plumbing Ashley as Ashley tried shoving her back but, Carmella would use the title belt to nail Ashley in the face.

"Oh my lord! Carmella with the Championship of the skull of Ashley." Mike said.

Carmella tossed the title aside and slid out of the ring and started looking underneath the ring pulling out a kendo stick.

"Oh no Carmella wielding a kendo stick. This isn't good." Mike said.

Carmella stood there as she was ready to start beating Ashley that's when Charlotte's theme played and when Carmella turned around Charlotte was charging down the ramp.

"That's Charlotte!" Mike said.

"She said she was going to have Ashley's back earlier tonight." Josh said.

Charlotte slid into the ring and speared Carmella as the fans cheered and Carmella rolled out of the ring as Charlotte picked up the championship while the fans wooed. Ashley stood up holding her head before looking at Charlotte. Charlotte looked at Ashley for a minute before handing the championship over to Ashley who took it while the fans cheered.

"Charlotte doing what she promised and watching Ashley's back tonight." Mike said.

 _ **Article**_

Rumors swirl over Smackdown Women's Champion Ashley's contract expiring with in a week and many wonder if she will resign with Smackdown Live or leave WWE for the Indies or NJPW. Only time will tell. __

 _Monday Night RAW November 13th 2017_

 _ **In The Ring**_

Monday Night RAW Commissioner Stephanie Mcmahon stood in the center of the ring as the members of the RAW women's division stood along the rampway.

"Many have heard that the contract of Smackdown Women's Champion Ashley has expired. I'm sure my brother Shane has tried contacting her but, I got to her first. So ladies and gentlemen please welcome Ashley." Stephanie said.

Ashley's theme played as she walked out onto the stage as the fans cheered while Ashley held the Women's title on her shoulder. Ashley looked at each woman as she walked down the ramp way and stopped as she and the Raw Women's Champion Violet as the history remained before Ashley walked up the steps before going into the ring as Ashley's theme died down.

"Ashley you have dominated Smackdown Live for over a year. Your a three time Women's Champion you've done it all on Smackdown Live. So here in my hand is an exclusive contract to Monday Night RAW. I ask you to bring the Smackdown Women's Title with you so Ashley on behalf of the women of RAW will you join us?" Stephanie asked.

Ashley looked over the contract and smiled as she took a mic. "Steph you must think I'm stupid." The fans cheered as Stephanie looked confused. "See yeah I'm the woman to beat on Smackdown and while RAW has some great competition Smackdown is my home." Ashley reached into her jacket and pulled out papers and unfolded a Smackdown Live contract that had her signature. "This is a five year contract to Smackdown Live. So on behalf of Smackdown Live you can take your offer and shove it." Ashley ripped the RAW contract up and threw it in Stephanie's face.

Stephanie didn't take to kindly to it and when she tried to slap Ashley she was blocked as Ashley kicked her in the gut and threw Steph through the ropes.

"Oh my god Ashley may have made a huge mistake that's the RAW Commissioner she can't do that!" Corey said.

Ashley picked up her title and a mic. "Also did you all really think I wouldn't have backup."

That confused everyone but, it was answered as the entire Smackdown Women's locker room had came out of the crowd and climbed into the ring all wearing Smackdown Live shirts.

"What the hell?" Booker said.

"It was a set up! Smackdown Live set us up!" Corey said.

Ashley looked at the RAW Women's Division and laid the title down drawing the line. "You wanna fight! We wanna fight! So come on!"

The RAW Women's division ran towards the ring as Smackdown Live went out to meet them as a brawl erupted on RAW. Ashley and Violet were going after one and other as Ashley threw Violet into the barricade. Ashley rammed Violet into the steps before Ashley, Becky and, Charlotte had all driven Violet through the announce table with a powerbomb.

"Oh my lord! Our Women's Champion has been left in a heap!" Cole said.

All the RAW women were left beaten and broken as the Smackdown Women's roster stood in the middle of the ring.

"Smackdown Live has laid waste to the RAW Women's roster! Smackdown Live has sent a message!" Cole said.

Ashley picked up the mic and looked at the heap of the RAW Women's roster and at Stephanie. "Steph. In six days bring your what's left of your women's champ. What's left of your roster. So at Survivor Series Smackdown Live can do it again and kick your ass." The fans cheered as Ashley dropped the mic raising the championship.

 **End Of Chapter 19**

 **If you guys enjoyed please leave a review and if you want to see more WWE Story content I am working on a second WWE story revolving around my male superstar which will have the first chapter release probably right after this. So thanks for reading!**


	20. Revision

**Announced Revision of Angel Of Smackdown Live**

Ladies and Gentlemen this is an official announcement of a revision for this story I have been thinking about this for some time and will be rewriting and redoing the story. The storyline will remain the same only some major changes will be done to Ashley herself. You will see what those redesigns and revisions when they are done. So please I hope you all are still willing to read the redone version and I will do my best to get it back to w


End file.
